


Wild Thing

by WritewhatIwant



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Arguing, Baker Harry, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Breeding Kink, Carefree Louis, Chef Harry, Class Difference, Couch Sex, Country Music, Face Punching, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Harry and Niall Feud, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous Harry, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Louis never wears shoes, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mean Harry, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Blood, Miscommunication, Mpreg Louis, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rich Harry, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Smut, Sort Of, Stubborn Louis, Sweet Home Alabama AU, Sweet Louis, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Louis, dip - Freeform, health scare, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol, southern louis, tons of sweet tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant
Summary: Running like a river trying to find the oceanFlowers in the concreteClimbing over fences, blooming in the shadowsPlaces that you can't seeComing through the melody when the night bird singsLove is a wild thingOr Harry doesn’t think love is for him, until Louis shows him just how wild love is.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 120
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded and then got deleted so 🙃. 
> 
> Title and Inspiration from ‘Love Is a Wild Thing’ by Kacey Musgraves. Beautiful song. 
> 
> Bayou La Batre is a real place and most of what is said about the town is true. My aunt and uncle live there.
> 
> No disrespect to my southerners reading. Louis’ vernacular is just what I’ve witnessed myself and honestly it’s still pretty tame. Half the time my uncle talks to me I’m like what 😩 lol.

“What is something you want to do in the coming year.” The interviewer asked, smiling brightly at a bored Harry.

“Uh, I guess, take a vacation, somewhere…secluded and private.”

“That sounds amazing, Mr. Styles.” She grabbed hold of his hand, and Harry wanted to pull out of her grasp, but he remembered where he was and what he was doing, “I’m also sorry for your loss.”

Those last few words did allow his hand to fall out of hers as he gave a tight-lipped smile, “Thanks.”

“And we’re clear.” Came a voice off-screen.

Before anyone could swarm him, he beelined for the dressing room, hoping Liam was there with his things so they could make a quick and speedy exit.

“Mr. Styles!”

Harry sped up, and when his designated door was in sight, his nerves calmed. The reporter hot on his trail was met with the black door being slammed in her face.

“Liam, I’ve gotta get out of here!” Harry hissed.

Liam lifted his head from his phone and frowned at his frazzled best friend, “You were going to do a photo op with the reporter.”

“No, I’m ready to leave now.”

“Okay, fine,” Liam called for their driver to meet them out back, helping Harry gather his belongings. “Yes, tell them to cancel the photo-op, that we had another engagement.” He told Sabrina, Harry’s personal assistant.

Once he ended the call, Liam made sure the hallway was empty before escorting Harry to the back alley, where they quickly entered the tinted, gray tesla.

“Thanks, Li, I just… couldn’t.” Harry spoke, looking out the window as he ran his fingers through his curls.

“I know, she overstepped with the ‘sorry for your loss’ crap, I put that on the blacklisted topics.”

“They don’t fucking care, they just want their damn story.”

“Yeah, well, Sabrina covered for us, and this actually gives me more time to go over your interview with The Sun tomorrow, and your cooking segment with Food Network.”

Harry needed a break, like the longest break someone who’s trying to run two extremely successful bakeries in downtown Los Angeles and in Calabasas. Between press interviews and filling orders for celebrities who demanded his catering for their events, he just wanted a break.

“Liam, I’m not doing the interview with The Sun. See, if I have to be asked who I’m dating for the billionth time, I just might choke the squabbling journalist they put in front of me.”

“You've canceled three other interviews Haz, I can’t let there be a fourth.”

“I’ll do the one with Food Network, but I’m not doing The Sun, just make up an excuse.”

“Fine, brat,” Liam muttered, pulling out his cell phone to make the requested changes.

Liam was his breath of fresh air. He kept Harry from succumbing to the fast-paced lifestyle he lived and helped keep his feet on solid ground when the urge to fly away grew, and it grew a lot. For example, it was growing right now as they went over his schedule, rising as he was being booked to do interviews and photoshoots.

“You also have to go to Alabama, to look over the property your grandfather left you.”

“Can’t you just hire a lawyer to do that for me, I didn’t really know the man, and it’ll save me time from booking flights and dealing with airline fiascos.”

“Haz, your grandfather left you a house, the least you can do is go out and see it. Hell, see it as a mini-vacation of sorts.”

Harry’s entire face screamed, ‘you’re joking right’, “A vacation…to Alabama.”

“Well, I mean, yeah, it may not be an ideal place, but you’ll be able to relax and clear your head.” Liam looked down at his phone again, “Says in the email, it’s a waterfront.”

Harry perked up at that, “Hmmm, a waterfront.” Liam watched Harry think it over, “Alright, I’ll take you up on this little vacation of sorts.”

“No more than a month. That’s all I can get since you’re booked through the rest of the year.”

“Fine. I’ll take the measly month in…where am I going again?”

“Bayou La Batre.”

“Where in the fuck is that!”

“It’s…in the bayou.” Liam smiled first before he burst into uncontrollable laughter, watching Harry frown.

“I will fire you, Liam, I will fire you and hire someone else to replace you, maybe Zayn.”

“Zayn is my husband; he wouldn’t choose you over me.”

“You don’t know that Liam, don’t be so sure he wouldn’t throw you under the bus.”

Liam laughed again, shaking his head at how serious Harry seemed to be about the idea of firing him, only to hire his husband. “I’ll book your flight, that way you don’t mess it up on purpose. And, first-class, I know, I’ll have Sabrina get together an itinerary.

“Hopefully, this trip will calm my nerves and ease my overflowing mind.”

“Hopefully, you’ll find a nice hook-up while you’re out there, help blow off some steam.”

“Ha, yeah, no. The last time I did that, I had a man claiming to be pregnant with my kid, and stalking me. Single and drama free is the only life for me.”

“One hook-up just might do you some good.”

“Just book me my trip to bumfuck nowhere, so I can get away from the fast life.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Sex was on the list of things Harry most certainly didn’t need. The list also included constant calls from his mother questioning his so-called promiscuous lifestyle. Followed by his brother rubbing his family-oriented life in his face, unintentionally, of course. He just needed peace and quiet, he needed his own thoughts and his own mind.

He’d met his grandfather, his dad’s father, quite literally a handful of times. The day Harry’s father walked out when he was thirteen, Harry wiped any existence of the man and the relatives attached to him from his memory.

Besides, any relationship he may have wanted to build with his paternal side was burned the second they got on the plane. His mother packed them up and moved to California when the divorce papers were finalized. So, it was sort of weird that his grandfather had left him something when he and Harry had no stable relationship.

“Bayou La Batre, good grief, that’s a name.”

***

“Do you have any slots open for the twelfth of August for Mackenzie? We thought she wanted Wally’s, but she insists on having you cater. I know you’re busy this time around, though.”

Harry knew he was booked solid from August until late June of next year, but he loved his brother. As he listened to him ramble on and on about his niece’s tenth birthday, he knew without a doubt he’d squeeze her in no matter what.

“Of course, I’ll make a bunch of her favorites.”

“Thanks, Haz…Mom has been asking me about you. Wants to know why you don’t call her anymore.”

“J, I called her two days ago, and she spends most of the conversation pleading with me to settle down.”

His brother laughed, “She just wants more grandkids, she can’t get over the fact Karli and I are finished.”

“Just do me a favor and have one more, just to get her off my case.”

“Four is our number, and we’re sticking to it, so I’m sorry, but no.”

Harry groaned into the cellphone, lifting from his bed, “Fine. I’ll call her tonight, I’m trying to pack.”

“It surprises me that Grandpa Ed left us anything, seeing that dad could give two fucks about us.”

Their Grandpa Ed had died a month ago from lung cancer. Harry, his mom, and brother hadn’t attended the funeral due to the bad blood they have with their father. It surprised all three of them that the man had left Harry a house, and James a large shrimp boat.

“Yeah, Liam said it’s a waterfront, but it’s in a small town in Alabama, so my expectations are low.”

“Do not shit on big AL; she has a lot to offer. Plus, you never know, it could be your dream home to finally settle down in.”

Harry highly doubted that. He couldn’t see him, a city-boy, living in the south. His brother lived in Tuscaloosa, a largely populated city. Even when his dad was around, they lived in Montgomery, which was considered city living.

“You live in Tuscaloosa, I’m going to what Liam phrased as _the bayou_ , so I’ll be…optimistic.”

James laughed again, “Okay, well keep me posted, I know how much you need this break, so I won't do you like mom does and call every fifteen seconds.”

“That’s exactly why she still doesn’t know I’m leaving, but thanks J, I’ll put Macky on the books. I love you all, give Karli and the kids a kiss for me.”

“Will do little brother.”

The week had been filled to the brim. From completing the last of the bakery orders for May, phone interviews, and keeping up with Liam about his mini-vacation, Harry was busy. He’d forced himself to start packing, and his brother's phone call had allowed him thirty minutes of procrastination, but now he had to finish up. He was heading out tomorrow, and even though he wasn’t all that enthusiastic about where he was headed, he just couldn’t wait to get away from the chaos.

***

“Okay, so this has all the information about how to get to the house. I even included the letter he left for you. Text me when you land, and call me when you get to the house. Your mom also wants you to call her, and chec—"

“Liam, please, I don’t need you nagging me.”

“Just a caring friend, who wants to make sure you arrive safely.”

“I’ll do exactly what I do when I go on business trips.”

“I’m with you when you go on business trips.”

“Oh, well, I’ll do what you tell me. Don’t tell my mom anything until I’m settled, she’ll blow my phone up the second I’m off the plane.”

“I will try and keep mama bear off your back, but I can’t make any promises.”

“Thanks, well I better get going, I’ll see you in a month alright.”

“Alright, be safe, I love you, Haz.”

“Gross, Liam,” Harry shouted. As he advanced towards the sliding glass doors, he used the last second before he would cross the threshold into airport hell, to turn on his heels and block half of the entrance, “I love you too.”

Liam smiled and waved, watching his best friend be swallowed by the rushing bodies. He knew Harry needed this trip, and even though it was just a month, he hoped the man could do the soul-searching he desperately needs to do. The town may not be ideal, but at least he’d be alone, and have the time to relax and enjoy himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had landed in Pensacola, which come to find out was almost an hour away from where he needed to be. It took the breathing mechanism he’d learned at a yoga class to let the information roll off his back. Besides, his driver, a blonde Irish man, was quite the entertainment.

“The good ole bayou. Been down there a few times.” A thick southern-Irish accent as he chattered.

“What made you come to Alabama?” Harry asked.

“I love me some sweet tea and crawfish. The bayou is known for its crawfish, so get some while you’re here.”

“Will do…”

“Niall…Niall Horan.”

“Okay, well, I will do that, Niall Horan. I don’t very much care for seafood, but I’m open to trying anything. I’m mainly a baker, but I was a chef before I bought my first bakery.”

“What restaurant?”

“Head chef at Stella’s an upscale restaurant in San Francisco.”

“Sounds too fancy for my palate. Try Catalina’s and get the crab claws.”

“More seafood,” Harry said through a chuckle, staring at the man through the rearview mirror. “I will make sure I eat my weight in underwater creatures.

Niall laughed loud, making a small smile break out across Harry’s face. Their shared conversation was light as they traveled along the interstate. Harry learning a little bit about Niall’s life back in Ireland, and the small town he was headed to.

“Thanks for the ride Niall, this is my card, I’d really like to hang out.”

Niall smiled as he sat Harry’s two bags on the ground, slamming the trunk close, “Same here. You’re a good guy.”

“Thanks, same to you.”

Harry watched Niall make a U-turn and exit down the same dirt road he’d left Harry on. He waved until all that was left behind was a cloud of orange dust. Then slowly turned to face the house that’d been given to him.

The house was beautiful. Driving down the secluded dirt road had Harry more than skeptical. But standing in front of the farmhouse-style home, he had no reason to be. The white-painted two-story brick home, was adorned with a screened-in wrap-around porch. A dock leading out to a large lake off the back came into view, and made his mouth drop. Obviously, his grandfather had money he’d hadn’t known about. He could do without the surplus of gnats and mosquitoes but then again, you win some, and you lose some.

“Let’s pray the inside has something to offer as well.” He spoke to himself, lugging his jet-lagged body, and two bags of luggage up the porch steps.

The inside was again, better than Harry expected, he could do without the farmhouse style, but overall it was decent. Hardwood floors that were a beautiful oak brown, paired with deep, creamy white walls. The walls were relatively bare, not much hanging up that would clue Harry in on what the old man looked like. He’d been only a kid the last time he’d seen his grandfather, and even those memories were hazy.

The kitchen was big, but the appliances needed to be upgraded, and the breakfast nook sat in front of a bay window would need to be replaced with a nicer four-seater. Being a chef, and baker Harry would need a kitchen that could help him dish out good food, be it for himself or for guests.

He was still unsure about keeping the home for himself and living here. Although Cali life could be hectic and hurried, he enjoyed the parties and the beautiful people. He loved having well-known celebrities boast about his bakeries and the food he made. He cherished every moment of the life he lived in Calabasas. What he didn’t enjoy was the constant cameras and wayward interviewers who made his life a living hell. The gossip magazines that made it hard for him to walk out his front door without being linked with some sultry model he’d never met before.

The worst part of it all was random women and men, pinning their children on him. Harry knew that when he had a child, he would be there front and center ready to do his part. Growing up in his own broken home made him want to ensure his children had the perfect family support system. Harry tried to be on the straight and narrow, but when he got drunk, his inhibitions were lowered. Dabbling in unprotected sex had him beating himself up for being so careless with his life. Luckily he hadn’t produced any wedlock children, but in a way, it made him think that there might be something wrong with his men.

“Oh my,” Harry could only gawk at the giant deer head positioned above the fireplace, “I’m not even surprised.”

He advanced further down the hall, peeking his head into different rooms before taking the wooden steps two at a time. There were only three doors on the second floor. The first two were bare rooms, the glaring sun rays shining through the large windows showcased the dust particles floating in the air. The last door was the master bedroom, and Harry had to admit it was of decent size. He was almost sure he’d be able to fit his California king in here and still have room for a small sitting area.

The master suite was bare, and would, just like the kitchen, need upgrades. The bathtub was the only exception, being that it was the white porcelain tub, with the golden claw-feet. The floor-length windows that looked out over the lake were also a nice added bonus. Harry couldn’t help but just stand and soak up the beauty and calmness this house was bringing him. Contentment didn’t last long once he noticed a figure walking through the muddy lake water, picking up rocks, and stashing certain ones in his pockets.

“What in the…”

***

Harry pushed open the back door, and the force he subjected on the patio screened door had it banging against the siding violently. It was hard to look intimidating, descending down a steep hill, but Harry managed. He was more bothered by the fact that his intruder hadn’t frightened as he made a loud approach.

“Hey!” He shouted, a menacing voice to appear threatening.

When the man turned around, Harry deflated considerably, seeing that this tiny invader wasn’t any threat to him at all.

“You shouldn't be out here. This is private property.”

Harry didn’t want to get to close to the stranger, unsure of what they would try and pull or if they were familiar with who he was and would attempt to demand things from him.

“I come out here all the time, Mr. Ed, don’t mind.” The stranger’s southern twang was thick and made it slightly hard for Harry to understand him. His hand was placed above his eyes, a smile spread wide across his face, “You know 'em.”

“Know who?”

“Mr. Ed.”

“Uhhh.”

“He’s the man who owns this house. He’s been gone a long time, though, and me and Aunt B startin’ to get a little worried. Just hope he’s okay, a lady in a nice car came by here a few weeks back, but she ain’t say nothin to us—”

“Jesus Christ, slow down.”

“M’sorry… I just be a ramblin’, M’names Louis.”

“I’m Edward’s grandson, he passed away and left this house to me.”

“Ed Styles is your Papa?”

“My papa? What…no…He’s my grandfather.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said, your papa.”

“Oh goodness, Liam didn’t say anything about this being hick town,” Harry mumbled.

The boy smiled bigger, if that was possible, his eyes crinkling up to the point they were just slits, “Who you callin’ a hick. I just asked a simple question.”

“Yeah, well, it was very, improper.”

“It’s proper for down here…where you from anyways.”

“California,” Harry frowned as he looked the boy over. He was wearing ripped jean shorts that came to his knees, a dingy white shirt that needed to be washed a few times over, and his tiny bare feet were wiggling in the grass, “Where are your shoes.”

“Aunt B said shoes are for assholes.”

“This Aunt B of yours is giving out horrible advice.”

“She’s the smartest woman I know.”

Harry allowed himself to walk a little bit closer, and that helped flesh the stranger out a bit better. He was small, and it made Harry a bit unsure of what age he could be. He had a golden tan, and ocean blue eyes that Harry had to admit were quite stunning. His feet and calves were covered in flecks of mud, and his hands were dirty. “How old are you?”

“Turned twenty-two last December, born the day before Christmas. Mama said I was her Christmas miracle.”

“How nice. Now look, I don’t know where you stay, but I don’t appreciate you just hanging around my property.”

“I apologized for that, Mr.Ed would let me come over plenty, so I assumed it was fine.”

“Well, he’s dead now, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t roam my backyard.”

Louis’ smile had been a constant their entire conversation, but now he was frowning deeply. “I…I… didn’t mean any harm, just like the water.”

“Well, you’ll have to find a new haven. I don’t know you, and you could cause a lot of problems for me.”

“O-Okay, M’sorry.”

“It’s fine, just…get out of here.”

Louis scurried off, going up the hill quickly, and Harry thought about how long and secluded this road was.

“Ugh, I can’t let him walk all the way home.” Harry jogged after the boy whose head was hung low as he advanced towards the front of the house, “Hey! L-Let me give you a ride home.”

Harry noticed the puzzled expression and went to say something when Louis beat him to the punch. “A ride…across the way?”

“Umm, this road is very long, I don’t think across the way is the best word.”

Louis’ right arm was extended out, and he was pointing off in the distance, “I live across the way, right over there…see.”

Harry squinted his eyes, letting his green orbs focus on the rundown double-wide covered by trees and shrubbery. Vines looping and climbing up the sides of the rusty brown exterior.

“What in the _hell_. I thought he owned all of this.” Harry muttered.

“Who owned what.”

“I was told Edward owned all of this land, how are you living back here?”

“Aunt B had her portion way before Mr. Ed came long. He said she could stay.”

“Of course he did. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and I should’ve expected the shoe to be fucking ginormous.”

Louis was frowning at Harry as he ranted, “Are you gone kick us out.”

Harry paused, thinking over what Louis had said. “Oh, that’s right, I own this so I can do that.”

He was smiling at the realization that he wouldn’t have to see the eyesore for much longer. Then he just had to look down and catch notice of the unshed tears making Louis’ eyes look like glassy blue marbles.

“Aunt B lived here a long time. She’ll be sad.”

Harry wasn’t a genius, but he knew that was code for ‘I’ll be sad too’, “Uh, you two don’t have any relatives in the area that you can stay with?”

“My mama and daddy died when I was ten, we just got each other.”

Great, now there was a sob story attached to this pitiful party, and he would hate for word to get out that he threw a family out on the streets.

He groaned, wiping his face roughly, “Fine. Y-You two can stay, but you have to pay me land taxes.”

“How come?”

“Because you’re freeloaders.”

“Freeloaders?”

“Yes, freeloaders, taking advantage of something that doesn’t belong to you.”

“I don’t have a job, and Aunt B can’t work.”

“Well, you can help clean up my house, and I’ll pay you fifty dollars every week.”

“Fifty dollars! Really!”

“Yes, but don’t get all excited because you have to pay land taxes of a hundred dollars every two weeks.”

“O-Okay, well, maybe I should tell Aunt B first she knows better than I do about this stuff.”

Harry smiled as Louis ran off to get this ‘Aunt B’ character. If she was anything like Louis, easily swindled, and naïve, he’d be set. Checking his Apple watch, he noted the two missed calls from Liam and realized it was going on one in the afternoon, he’d been talking to Louis for close to an hour.

“And Aunt B, he-he said we can stay here, just as long as we pay land taxes!”

Harry dropped his arm back to his side, and his eyes fell over the woman who wasn’t at all what he’d expected. She was shorter than Louis, but her body language screamed large and in charge. She wore a scowl that made him shiver.

“So, this is the man trying to swindle my poor nephew.” She grumbled, a scrutinizing gaze raking up and down Harry’s form

“Wasn’t swindling him, ma’am, I was just...making a proposition.”

“Your proposition is bullshit, and we don’t want any parts of it. Eddie was a good man, and it’s terrible to hear about his passing, but I’m not gonna let some rich boy come round and kick us off land that he would’ve wanted us to have.”

Harry sighed, something he thought would be quick and easy was biting him in the ass. “Look, I’m not trying to kick you two out on purpose. It’s just…I plan on living here later in life, and your _humble_ abode is a horrible monstrosity on my property.”

“It’s only an eyesore to you because it’s not your definition of perfect. You city folk astound me, how you come into places that aren’t your own and change things up cause it doesn’t suit your lifestyle.”

Harry was about to fire back when Louis stepped in between the two of them. “Aunt B, I don’t mind doing the work, I’ll be making my own money, and I can save up and get us a better trailer!”

The scowling woman softened for the first time since she stuck her metaphorical talons in Harry’s neck. “I told you, sweetie, you ain’t got to do nothing for me, I want you to do everything for you.”

“I-I know…and I wanna…I wanna work.”

She frowned at Louis, then she glared at Harry, “You’ll pay him two-hundred a week, and he gets room and board for free. The land taxes will be what I know they are in the city ordinances, which is fifty dollars a week.”

“Why would I supply him with room and board if he lives on my property.”

“Because I’ll skin you alive if you don’t,” she hissed, sticking her cane in his foot, which had Harry cowering.

“Fine. Fine. I’m only here for a month, then I have to go back to California, but even once I leave, these rules will continue to stay in effect.”

Aunt B was already headed back to the trailer, but Louis’ was still stood in front of Harry with his large blue eyes shining bright. The happiness oozing from his body as he jumped from foot to foot. “Thank you so much!”

“Also, you must wear shoes in the house at all times.”

Louis frowned, “No thank you.”

Louis was already running off back to the double-wide when Harry shouted out after him, “It wasn’t a suggestion!”


	3. Chapter 3

It’d only be three days, and Harry was already at his breaking point with this arrangement. Louis was loud and messy. He never wore shoes and was constantly tracking mud into the house, making Harry go behind and clean up muddy little foot tracks. He ate like a man who hasn't had a decent meal in ages, and he didn’t know how to clean for shit. The only thing Louis offered Harry was an honest tongue about the food he made.

“Louis, what did I tell you about leaving your clothes all throughout the damn house! We have a laundry basket for them, use it.” Harry grumbled, collecting the random articles of clothing along the way to the laundry room.

Louis peered around the corner, a small pout resting on his pink lips, “M’sorry I…I forget sometimes.”

“You forget a lot of things. Like not mixing the colors with the whites, and not standing on the countertops to reach the high cabinets.” Harry rambled on, dumping the dirty clothes in the hamper. He turned to find Louis stood in the doorway, head downturned, and fiddling with his hands.

“Did you at least clean the master bathroom like I asked? The contractor will be here in an hour.”

“Yes, I cleaned it.”

Another thing he picked up on in just only three days is that Louis is a shitty liar. His cheeks turn dark red, and he looks everywhere but at you. “Louis, we talked about lying.”

“I ain't lyin’, I swear.” He whispered.

“Okay, well, I’ll go look for myself.”

“Wait!” Louis shouted, pulling on Harry’s forearm, “I, uh, might be lying just a little.”

Harry was staring at the two fingers pinched together before rolling his eyes, “Just a little.”

Louis nodded, still avoiding direct eye contact with Harry.

He took the stairs two at a time, aware of the body following close behind him as he entered the master bedroom and into the bathroom. He would’ve screamed had he not been so floored at how horrible the room looked

The floor had muddy tracks all over, and there was a fat green bullfrog swimming in shallow, brown water in the bathtub. The large windows had dirty handprints along the middle, and nothing looked even remotely clean.

“I…I was lonely, so I brought my friend to help me clean and then…I got distracted.”

“I can’t even be mad because, honestly, I should’ve known better than to _think_ I could leave you unassisted for just the slightest bit of time.” Harry ventured further inside the destroyed space, “Can you explain the windows?”

“Aunt B was down by the water, I was trying to say hello, but, she didn’t hear me. I don’t think.”

“Go take your friend back to wherever he came from, and clean that messy room of yours.”

Louis smiled, picking up the slimy amphibian and scurrying out the room.

Harry started with wiping down the grimy windows, “I was best off just letting them take up space for free, now I’m just paying them to be a nuisance.”

By the time he’d finished cleaning up the mess Louis had made, the contractor was there and taking all the needed measurements. Harry expressed what he wanted to be done before heading to the spare bathroom down the hall to clean himself up a little.

“Damn it, Louis!” Harry shouted, staring at the sink top. There was leftover toothpaste in the bowl, and spilled soap pooling around the faucet. The tub had a faint dirt ring beginning to form, and the shower curtain and liner were only hooked on the rod by two hooks.

Running feet approached, and he couldn’t even look at the boy without wanting to yell in his face, “Why does your bathroom look like shit?”

“It don’t.” Louis shot back, looking at what he considered to be clean.

“It is! How is this not dirty to you?”

“It’s the bathroom, it’s posed to be dirty.”

“No, it isn’t, it’s _supposed_ —Look, I’m not arguing with you, after you clean your room, clean the bathroom. I’m about to start dinner.”

“Ooo! Can we have mac and cheese again, with extra cheese?” His smile was big and bright as he stared at Harry.

“Why should I make something for you when you can’t even do the simplest of tasks for me?”

Louis shrugged his shoulder, putting the cap back on the toothpaste, “I dunno. If you make mac and cheese, I promise to be better.”

“Mhmm, you said the same thing when you asked me to make the chocolate cake again.”

“I mean it this time because macaroni’s my favorite.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Harry made macaroni with baked chicken and a fresh garden salad. Louis had cleaned his room and bathroom decently enough that Harry couldn’t help but make the baked delicacy. Aunt B came over and ate with them, and every other word she would dote on how nice Louis kept the house. Harry wanted to correct her so badly, but the way Louis blushed down at the table had him holding back the truth.

He was also surprised when Louis offered to clean the dishes. Harry was able to take a shower, and relax while the boy cleaned up the small mess leftover from dinner.

His hair was still dripping slightly when he made his way back into the kitchen. The empty room had him frowning before he immediately thought to check the backyard.

“I bet money he’s down by the lake,” Harry muttered, making his way out onto the screened porch.

It was hard to see through the mesh siding, so he braced his bodies for the gnats and mosquitoes as he ambled down the three back steps. Looking out over the property again, he spotted the small figure sitting on the ground, where it went from grass to moist dirt down to the water. Harry had finally got close enough to spot the jar sitting in Louis’ lap that had his undivided attention.

“What are you doing out here?”

Louis turned his head up to look at Harry, smiling wide as he held up the jar with two fireflies inside. “I’m gone let them go, but I like catchin’em.”

Harry grimaced, beating down the urge to roll his eyes at Louis’ childish personality. How nice it must be to have no worries in the world. It amazed him that a twenty-two year old still had his innocence intact. Harry grew up the moment his father walked out.

“That’s…nice…thank you for cleaning the kitchen.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry I didn’t help much today, I’ll get better,” Louis whispered softly as he stared at the tiny bugs flutter about.

Louis slowly undid the top of the mason jar and watched the lightning bugs fly away into the night sky. Harry forced himself to turn back towards the house because the gaze he had pinned to Louis was unusual.

“It’s fine, tomorrow we’ll start a garden, I feel that’ll be more your _speed_.”

Louis grinned, rushing up behind Harry and hugging him hard, digging his beaming face into the dip between Harry’s two shoulder blades.“That sounds great Harry, I-I love the dirt.”

Harry was tensed the entire hug, relaxing when Louis pulled away and started up the small hill. “Oh, trust me, I know.”

***

The next day Harry made a list of things he wanted to plant in the garden. He’d decided on doing a vegetable and fruit garden, along with a small herb garden too. His rental car had gotten here last night. He was looking up the closest nursery on his phone when a call from his mother came through.

“Ughh, what is it now, Sandy.” Letting his phone ring two more times, he finally picked up, “Hey mom.”

“Wow anymore pathetic, and I might just think you don’t like me calling.”

“I’m supposed to be on vacation, remember. You aren’t allowed to be calling me right now.”

“I had to call. I had another dream about fish.”

“Oh my, not this again. Mom. I’m not having a baby, so you can lay the fantasy to rest.”

“If not you, then it must be your brother. My fish dreams have been accurate for each of his kids. I know it’s not failing me now.”

“I think it is mom. You sound looney, plus James said they’re finished.”

“Every parent says that. I said that after James, and here you are.”

“Well, it isn't me. Maybe they had a change of heart, or maybe they got tired of your nagging.”

“Wanting grandchildren is not nagging.”

“You have four who are still very young. Why more.”

“Harry, I want you to have a child. Not James, _you_.”

They’d been having this argument for a year now. She wanted him to settle down and start a family, and Harry didn’t want to risk having a child to have it backfire in his face. Like the kid not being his, or him and the other parent breaking up, and he’s sucked dry. Having a baby put a lot on the line for Harry.

“Well, I’m not ready, and I want you to respect that decision. It will happen, mom, I promise, just not now.”

“Fine! Fine! If you must make your mother suffer for who knows how long then so be it.”

Harry smiled at her dramatics, doodling on the pad he’d been writing his list on. “Thank you. How is Washington?”

“Great, I think I’m going to move back to Tuscaloosa, be closer to the kids…or I could move to—”

“Not a chance, take your ass to Tusca because I will not have you ruining my social life in California.”

“Ouch Harry Edward. I am still your mother.” She said mockingly.

“Yeah, I know, sucks to be me right.” He smiled at her laughter, “I’m planting a garden here, what should I plant.”

“Rosemary. My favorite herb.”

“Okay, noted…do not plant Rosemary.”

They laughed together and talked briefly about the upcoming months. When Harry noticed the time turning to eight o’clock, he forced his mother to end the phone call.

“Jesus, that lady can talk.” Harry looked back down at his list, and after adding a few more items decided he was good to go. He’d rented a Ford pick-up, it was brand new, only a hundred miles on the odometer.

Grabbing the keys from the middle island in the kitchen, he shut off the light. Louis was probably still asleep, so he made sure to keep quiet as he made his way outside. He’d only gotten halfway down the walkway when he heard the screen door screech open again behind him.

Louis was stood on the top step, hair standing up in all different directions, and a pout on his lips. “Where ya goin?”

“The nursery on Bellingrath to get everything we need for the garden.”

Louis was still frowning as he watched Harry look briefly at his Apple watch, “You just leaving.”

Harry groaned, “I didn’t know I had to run everything I did through you first.”

Louis cowered back, “I just was asking, I…I wanted to come with you.”

Harry wanted to go by himself, he’d been in the space of Louis for the last three days, space apart was what they both needed, “Fine, but you only have five minutes to get dressed.”

Louis had run off way before he’d finished talking. Harry went ahead and got in the truck, powering the air on high as he adjusted his white t-shirt. It took Louis a minute, and it showed easily. His hair was still an untamed messed, his jeans were ripped throughout and clearly running a little big on him, and the overlarge white t-shirt had Harry scowling.

“That’s my shirt, and where are your shoes.”

“Couldn’t find a clean one of my own fast enough, and I don’t wear shoes a lot, only if I have to.”

“It isn’t safe, go get some shoes.” Harry retorted, watching Louis frown.

“I don’t like wearin’em.”

“Louis, now. Or I’m leaving without you.”

Louis whined slightly before hopping down from the car and rushing back inside. It didn’t take long for him to come out with a pair of dirty converse and his right hand, and a deep scowl on his face.

“You’re upset because I don’t want you to step on something and hurt your feet, I’m sorry for giving a damn.”

Louis threw the shoes to the car floor, and cut his eyes at Harry, “I don’t like’em you ain't doing me a favor. God made dirt and dirt don’t hurt.”

“Louis! There is also glass, rocks, and other objects that could be littering the ground that could hurt you.”

“I don’t care, I hate shoes.”

Harry backed out of the driveway and started down the road, “Well, boo fucking hoo, if you want to go anywhere with me, you have to wear them.”

“Hell no!” Louis yelled angrily, kicking at the glovebox.

“Quit being a brat, this is a fucking rental.”

“I ain’t wearing shoes all the time, you can’t make me.”

Harry sighed, already exhausted from the argument, “I’m done having this conversation, you will do as I say. I’m older than you.”

“By one fuckin’ year,” Louis mumbled, staring out the passenger side window.

When they pulled up to the nursery, Louis was already fleeing the car, his dirty converse laid on the floor already forgotten.

“It is not my fault if he gets hurt.” Harry chanted over and over as he locked up the car and made his way inside the gate.

***

Before they went out to start on their project, Harry changed out of his white shirt and made Louis do the same. What he didn’t expect was the man to choose Harry’s pastel yellow crewneck that fell to his knees.

“You need to do your laundry, you’d have your own clothes to wear if you did.”

“I forget sometimes,” Louis mumbled on his way outside.

“You’re always forgetting.”

The sun was blanketed by thick clouds making the heat bearable a slight wind that helped the warm sweat prickling at their foreheads feel cool ever so often.

“Harry, you have to pack the dirt down, so the seeds won’t wash away.”

“I am,” Harry snapped, pressing on the dirt again for emphasis, “See. Packed.”

Louis frowned, “Be gentle, they’re just babies.”

“For goodness sake, they’re seeds, not living things.”

“Still be gentle,” Louis mumbled, going back to his own task of watering the already planted seeds.

They had planted all of the herbs, and now they’d moved on to the vegetables. Being a chef Harry didn’t leave any seed unplanted, the garden had a little bit of everything. The packet of seeds to grow his mom’s Rosemary were the only thing left to plant. It was also one that Louis was very excited about growing.

“Louis, bring me the fertilizer from inside the house,” Harry waited for Louis’ response. When one never came, he sighed deeply, turning to look behind him. “What the… I swear he has the attention span of a toddler.”

Rising from his crouched position, Harry’s eyes immediately looked down by the lake. Whenever Louis got distracted, it was usually by the lake. Seeing the boy not there, he headed up the wooden steps. Louis was an outdoorsman at heart, so he decided to check around the wrap-around porch before he made his way inside.

“Louis! You’re supposed to be helping with the garden.” All that greeted him at first was quiet, then the sound of running feet in the opposite direction caught his attention, and swerving on his heels, he advanced towards the noise.

“Louis, I’m serious, quit being a child.”

More running, and Harry couldn’t help but kick up into a light jog around the screened-in porch. He saw a small portion of bright yellow, which had to be Louis’ shirt, and advanced onward. He expected to find the boy trying to get quickly inside, but instead was met with nothing and no one. Until he heard little giggles that made him smile.

Louis was absolutely horrible at hiding, It didn’t take Harry long to spot the lump that was his body hunched over under the porch swing. “Is this honestly the best you could do for a hiding spot.”

The sparkling smile that looked up at him just about knock the air clean from his lungs. Louis was, no doubt, a beautiful minx. He had honey-gold skin that tanned beautifully under the sun, and the most radiant blue eyes that reminded Harry of raindrops. He was a sight for sore eyes, and what baffled Harry most was that the boy didn’t even know it.

“You found me! It’s pretty hard to hide up here, but if we play in the yard, I’d win for sure!”

“I highly doubt that. But that’s not what we’re doing right now. Right now, I need you to bring me the fertilizer so we can finish up.”

Louis pouted, crawling out from under the swing, “Can’t we take a break for just a little. I’m tired of watering.”

“I want to get it done before the sun goes down.”

Louis was still moping, and Harry couldn’t deal with the sulking for long, “Ugh, fine. Go get cleaned up, I’ll finish it myself and—”

“No!” Louis frowned, turning to look at Harry with determination, “I still want to help, just… we can do it tomorrow. I’m hungry.”

If he had the energy, he would’ve fought the boy tooth and nail, but he didn’t. So all he did was follow the barefoot southern inside. “What do you want for lunch?”

“Ummm, m-maybe we could eat at my house with Aunt B.” Louis was smiling, but it wasn't his full bright smile that Harry always saw him sporting, it was…insecure.

“Uhhh, I don’t know. I’m not so sure your aunt likes me.”

Louis’ face of pure shock made Harry smirk, “Nuh-uh, she likes you just fine. She’s just a tough cookie.”

“Yeah, a tough cookie that’s been burned repeatedly for decades.” He muttered more to himself than to Louis.

“Please Harry, it’d mean a lot, you can tell her how good a job I’m doing.”

“You’re doing okay.” Harry corrected, washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

Louis’ eyes were misty, and Harry hated when he pulled the sympathy act because he was damn good at it, “Fine, I’ll come over for lunch.”

“Woohoo! Thank you, Harry, I’m gonna go tell her!”

Louis was running back out the front door, and Harry could only shake his head at how aloof the boy could be. They were only a year apart, but it was clear they had different takes on life. I mean, it didn’t take a smart man to know that Aunt B didn’t feed into Harry’s bullshit. She would probably pay top dollar to see him murdered. Louis, though, was so oblivious and goodhearted that he refused to let anything rain on his parade.

Harry wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he wanted to be as carefree and easygoing as Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

The outside of the double-wide should’ve been a sign that the inside wouldn’t be too much better. Harry didn’t want to be that guy, but it took him one too many gags to realize he needed out of this small space. There was a putrid smell of mildew and cigarette smoke hanging in the air, and the humidity was off the charts. Alabama heat had the inside of the trailer, feeling like a sauna. He sat down reluctantly on the stained blue couch, and since sitting down, he’d counted at least four different cats. The kitchen was right next to the living room, and there were two small hallways on each side of the main area.

Aunt B didn’t look too happy to have him taking up space in her home, but Louis, Louis looked over the moon.

“Come on, I’m gone give you the tour!” Louis was already pulling him off the couch before Harry could decline and heading down the hallway on the right. The first door was a messy bathroom, with a dingy light blue shower curtain hanging half on and half off the white shower rod. The walls were painted bubblegum pink, and there were clothes strewn all over.

“Let me guess this is your bathroom.”

Louis smiled, “Mhmm.”

He pushed Harry towards the next door, and the stench had Harry holding his breath. There was a circular gate set up in the middle of the room and a female mutt, with six puppies surrounding her.

“This is Moo, we call her that cause she’s black and white spotted. Her puppies are gettin’ sold at the flea market in a few weeks, you should come with us.”

Harry nodded, not too keen on breathing in the smell of wet dog, and urine.

“Alrighty, my room next, I cleaned the best I could.”

Harry knew not to expect much from that statement. It was only day four as roommates, and it was quite obvious the boy lacked in necessary home skills.

The room was bare for the most part, which surprised Harry. The bed was made, and the tiny oak-brown nightstand had a pink and purple lava lamp atop it along with other small knick-knacks Louis had collected. The larger dresser that matched the nightstand was pushed into a corner, and the clothes hanging out of the different drawers added that special Louis touch. The bullfrog that Harry had the displeasure of meeting in his bathtub a day ago was in a small glass fish tank on the floor, staring at Harry with large black eyes.

“Not much in here.”

“Most of my old stuff burned in the fire,” Louis stated nonchalantly, and Harry wanted to ask more about it but thought better. “Aunt B don’t like nobody in her room, but it’s on the other end.”

“I figured.” Harry told the back of Louis’ head as they made their way back into the main sitting area, “It’s a bit small and smells funky, I think this might be my first time in a trailer since I was a kid.”

Aunt B and Louis laughed at Harry's confession, “Oh well, you’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t think anybody could get _used_ to them.”

Louis frowned, “How come, its just a house, not no different than yours.

Harry laughed loudly, shaking his head, “Louis, if you saw my house back in California, you wouldn’t dare compare the two.”

Harry knew his mouth was a shithole, but it was much too late for him to fix the damage he’d caused. Aunt B didn’t look that much bothered, just more so unsurprised. Louis, on the other hand, was staring at Harry with slitted eyes and a scowl across his lips. It was weird for Harry to see the boy so upset.

“Get out.”

“Oh, uh, it was just a joke Louis I didn’t mean any ha—”

Louis bared his teeth, and drew down his eyebrows, hands balled into fists the tanned skin, taught and white, “I said, get out. Now!”

Harry backed up quickly, wide eyes locked in on the death glare Louis held on him. When his back hit the front door, he made a hasty exit, trudging swiftly through the thick uncut grass.

He knew his humor was a bit dark and dry. It wasn't ever his intention to make Louis feel inferior about his upbringing. Harry didn’t want the boy to see him as the rich snob who looked down on others, but from the way he acted towards their home, he was doing quite the opposite.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. I gotta call Liam.”

The second he crossed the threshold into his new home, he dialed Liam’s number, it was a little after six, so the brunette should be up. It ringed twice before his best friend’s voice came through.

“Hello.”

“Am I a dick?”

“What?”

Harry didn’t waste any time as he explained to Liam what had happened between him and Louis. He couldn’t understand why he was making such a big fuss, but he hated the idea of not being liked or being seen as a dick.

“Way to be a rich asshole, Harry,” Zayn shouted.

“I’m on speakerphone!”

“Sorry dude, we were in the middle of something when you called, and yeah…”

“Gross. I guess Z has a valid point. I was a huge jerk, I was the epitome of privilege, and it wasn’t until he looked so…dejected, that how I was acting dawned on me.”

“You can be a little…entitled, I mean, the way you treat the waiters at restaurants sometimes, is a bit _bothersome_.”

“Wow Liam, just cut me down even more why don’t you.”

“Well, I’m just trying to be helpful, I know it isn't intentional, but Haz, you let the fame overcome you sometimes.”

“Thanks, I guess, it just sucks knowing I’m that selfish prick people don’t like hanging around.”

“You can't look at it that way, I mean, all the people you hang around are just like you, so it’s hard for you to decipher between what’s okay and what’s problematic. Being somewhere where your lifestyle isn’t the norm is just bringing that to light.”

Before Harry could respond, Zayn was speaking again, “I’m just glad somebody put you in your place, I bet he’s smaller than you too.”

Louis was much smaller than Harry, and he couldn’t stop the scowl from forming. He groaned when Zayn laughed maniacally.

“Z is just picking, but H, you need to apologize, and I think you need to stop making them pay land taxes, that’s one of the problematic things we were just talking about.”

“Thanks for the advice Li, only three more weeks to go.”

“Enjoy them because they’ll fly by. The press are snooping around, but I don’t think they’ve figured out you’re out of state.”

“Good, and thanks man. I can admit it’s only been four days, but it’s been pretty sweet so far, I mean I’m not all alone. Louis keeps me on my toes, so it’s nice.”

“Maybe you two should you know…fuck.”

“Seriously Liam, I expected better from you,” Harry grumbled, flopping down on the sectional.

“I’m just saying, you need to have sex, you’re moody because you haven’t _released_ in who knows how long, and Louis is pretty much your wet dream.”

“He is not my wet dream!” Harry denied, sitting up as he thought about Liam’s words, “He’s a petulant man-child who thinks the world is all rainbows and lollipops. He’s a horrible housemate, and he’s not the smartest duck in the pond. I say all that to say—”

The slam of the front door cut Harry off, and he rushed outside to spot Louis sprinting through the overgrown field.

“FUCK!”

“What!” Liam asked with concern.

“Shit, fuck, he-he heard me. Louis heard what I said about him, I gotta. I gotta go.”

“Oh fuck, well call me when you get a chance. Love you.”

“Love you guys too. Bye.”

Harry didn’t waste any time as he made his way back over to the double-wide. He knocked incessantly, “Louis, please.”

“Best get off my steps rich boy, I’ve got a loaded shotgun, and your name’s engraved in each one of these bullets.” Aunt B yelled from the inside, the _click-clack_ of a gun being loaded, making Harry stumble over his feet and run back to the safety of his own home.

***

Louis didn’t come around for a week. He tried spotting him down by the water or laying out in the overgrown fields of grass, but he had no such luck. He busied himself with fixing up the house, day after day, tackling a new task that needed to be completed. He still hadn’t touched the garden, wanting Louis to be there when he finished it up.

The house was quiet and clean. Two things that Harry used to love but was now more of a bother. Louis always had music playing through the house, a country song that Harry didn’t know. He ran throughout the halls, and he slammed the doors (something Harry was continually yelling at him for doing). His clothes thrown around were a consistent indicator that Louis lived there, and now the floor was just as bare as the day Harry first saw it.

He was lonely, and he didn’t realize how much life Louis brought into the vast space until all he was met with was eerie silence. He ate alone, easily missing the way Louis would scarf down his food, moaning and mumbling about how good it tasted. Expressive eyes watching closely as Harry brought out the dessert of the night, always something different, and something Louis had never had. It was nice, and he’d fucked it all up because he’s an asshole.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Harry was at his breaking point with the silent treatment. He’d made Louis his own personal casserole dish of macaroni and cheese. Trudging over to the double-wide, Harry prayed that the waters had calmed, and they could actually talk. He knocked hard, stopping his inner self from yelling out for Louis like a mad-man.

“He doesn’t want to speak with you,” Aunt B said the second she opened the door, beady blue eyes staring at him menacingly.

Harry took a small step back, gulping down the urge to vomit from fear. “I just wanted him to have this and to say that if he wants to talk, I’ll be sitting on the dock.”

She snatched the casserole dish from his grasp and slammed the door in his face.

“Better than I thought, “He whispered, making his way to the backyard and down to the dock, “I’m surprised I made it out with my head.”

Harry plopped down on the worn wooden planks, swinging his feet as they dangled over the edge. It’d rained earlier, so the air was moist and muggy. The base of his neck was hot, and his hairline was beginning to accumulate small beads of sweat. The white t-shirt he wore was sticking to his skin uncomfortably, and his jeans were encapsulating the Alabama heat against his legs. He longed for a cold shower.

He wasn’t positive in Louis showing up. He didn’t even have high hopes for things to work out if he did, all he knew was that he needed to make this right. Louis didn’t deserve to be ridiculed for his lifestyle, and Harry didn’t have the right to decide what was deemed acceptable and what wasn’t.

When Louis sat down next to him with a plate of macaroni in his hand, Harry bristled slightly, hiding his smile in the fake cough he did in the crook of his elbow.

“Thanks for the mac and cheese. Aunt B barricaded the door, that's what took me so long. She don’t really like you that much anymore. I don’t blame her.”

Harry wanted to say that he thinks she never liked him from the get-go but thought better against it.

“Louis, it wasn’t my intention to hurt your feelings or be a prick. I’m just an entitled dick who has a shitty sense of humor, and just a shitty mouth in general.”

“You hurt my feelings real bad, and I was crying a whole lot. But Aunt B told me that giving my tears to you was like giving my happiness to the devil. Nothing good would come from it. I don’t ever want to hear you disrespect my home or who I am again, okay.”

“O-Okay. Again, Louis, I’m so sorry.”

Louis stuffed a forkful of pasta in his mouth. He chewed slowly before pushing the food into his left cheek, making it bulge out. “I have to forgive you if I want to move on from the pain, so… I forgive you, but I don’t like you as much as I did before.”

Harry hated the fact that those last few words hurt more than he wanted to let on. “I’m not going to make you two pay land taxes anymore. I…I had a friend make me realize how fucked up it was for me to do so.”

Louis shrugged, “Okay. I’m moving back in with Aunt B, I’ll still help around the house though, I like the work.”

“You don’t have to move out, Louis,” Harry stressed, turning his body to face him directly, “Plus, you’ll still get paid for whatever you do around the house.”

“I don’t like you right now, Harry, so I want to live somewhere I’m wanted and respected.”

Ouch. Harry was surprised but also hurt by Louis’ blunt words no matter how much he deserved them.

“House won't get dirty anymore either. I know you didn’t like that.” Louis added, standing up and making his way back to the trailer.

Harry watched him go, wiping what he forced to be sweat lines from his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The only time he saw Louis was from twelve to five. He didn’t smile at Harry much, and he wasn't rambling about random things that interested him or caught his interest. He didn’t sit close up on Harry as the male did something, and he didn’t try and start random games of hide and seek. It was like working with a stranger.

It was the end of the week, and they’d been working on replacing the torn mesh siding around the porch. Sweat was dripping down every portion of skin on Harry’s body, and Louis looked no better.

“We’ll finish this up tomorrow, and then we can st—”

“I can’t tomorrow, Aunt B, and I going to the Flea Market to sell the puppies.”

“Oh, uh, that’s nice.” Harry couldn’t deny that he was waiting for Louis to invite him along.

“Yeah, she’s gonna let me keep one, I named him Ala, like, Alabama.”

“That’s nice, Louis…”

“You can come with us…if you wanna.”

Harry smiled big, and Louis was surprised to see such a broad smile on the man’s face. It was so big he could note the dimples in Harry’s cheeks, “I’d like that a lot.”

“You’ve got holes in your face.”

Harry chuckled, ducking his head, “That I do.”

“I like’em, you should smile more.”

“Thanks, Lou, I mean, Louis.”

“You can call me that, My mama used to call me that a lot, her Lou-Bug.”

“That’s sweet, I don’t think I’ve ever said sorry for your loss, you know, because of your parents.”

“It’s fine, they died long time ago, when I was younger. Trailer caught fire from a faulty outlet, we lived on a deserted dirt road, so it’s hard for rescue to get to us. They pushed me out the bathroom window. I miss them a lot on Saturdays, that’s when it happened, but I’ll love them forever.”

Harry frowned, pulling Louis under his arm, and it was now the smaller man’s turn to tense up from the unsuspecting bout of affection. “I still have my mom, and I don’t know what I’d do without her, she’s everything to me, even if she does drive me insane.”

Louis giggled, and man did Harry miss that sound, he still had Louis cuddled close, so he had to miss the smile he knew was probably spread across his face.

“What about your dad?”

“Deadbeat, left me, my mom, and brother when I was thirteen, haven't seen the bastard since.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not, just drove me to be better than him, and I am, or at least I think I am. He was a huge dick to people, and realizing how I treated you makes me think I’m no different than him.”

Louis pulled out of the embrace and glanced up at Harry under his long eyelashes, “I don’t think you’re like him, you’re a good person Harry.”

“Don’t just say that to make me feel better. I was a real prick to you, and to Aunt B.”

“You’ll only be a prick if you don’t change.”

“Well, I will. I don’t like being the asshole. I’m glad you invited me to go with you tomorrow. I felt like you’d cut me completely off.”

“I did, but I can’t be quiet for very long, and it was starting to drive me crazy.”

“Yeah, you aren’t very good at giving the silent treatment.”

Louis laughed, pushing Harry’s shoulder. “Quit. I’m just fine with the silent treatment, I lasted a whole week.”

“Yeah, you did, I was very impressed.” Harry stared out at the setting sun, “Please move back in the house, Aunt B, can move in too if she wants.”

“Be careful, Harry, she might take you up on your offer, and kill you in your sleep.”

“Hey, it’s a risk I’m willing to take if you’ll move back in here. This house is just too damn quiet, and too damn clean.”

“I thought you hated when I was loud and dirty.”

“I did, but then I realized that was far from the truth.” Harry looked down at a skeptical Louis, “Loud and messy are…good.”

“I’ll think about it, is that okay?”

“That’s totally fine, will you stay for dinner. I can make your favorite.”

“No thank you, Aunt B is making my second favorite, squash casserole.”

“Oh, okay, well, maybe another time.”

Louis raced down the steps, and down the gravel driveway, “Maybe! Goodnight Harry, see you bright and early tomorrow.”

Harry couldn’t quit smiling, his cheeks were aching horribly, but he just couldn’t stop.

***

Harry was up way before the sun was, and it had everything to do with spending the day with Louis. He was excited, even if he wasn’t ready to face Aunt B and her signature scowl.

He rushed through his daily routine just so he’d have enough time to pick out his outfit. The sun was rising by the time he decided on a simple black shirt and skinny black jeans with brown boots. He added his large brown hat and black sunglasses. Just so he didn’t encounter any unwanted attention, he highly doubted it. Then again, he was a hot topic right now in Hollywood.

He kept breakfast light, two crepes covered in strawberries, and whipped cream, with a glass of orange juice. He busied himself with watering what little was planted in the garden and making sure the leaves weren’t being eaten up by little critters. When the loud knock rapted against the door, he kept his cool as he approached the front entrance.

Louis was dressed just like he always was. Ripped jeans, a wrinkled shirt, and no shoes. Harry wanted to say something about it, but he kept quiet.

“I have flipflops in the truck.”

“I-I wasn’t.”

“It’s fine Harry, come on. Aunt B, don’t wanna be late setting up her booth.”

“Okay.” Harry locked the front door and followed quickly behind Louis to the rusty red Ford pick-up truck that had a few dents running along the side of the back bed. Louis squeezed into the middle seat, and Harry sat next to Louis. He saw the box of puppies in the back, and on his turn to face the front, he briefly examined the older lady whose eyes never left the road.

“Good morning, Aunt B.”

“Hmmm.” She grunted, yanking the gearshift in drive and starting down the dirt road.

Harry smiled nonetheless and winked at Louis, who was holding back a giggle. It was easy to see that the ride would be spent in quiet.

Harry had been in Alabama for going on two and a half weeks, and he hadn’t ventured very far out into the new world. It wasn’t on purpose, more so a precautionary thing to prevent from being noticed and photographed.

It was easy for Harry to forget about the world at the start of the dirt road when he rarely spent time away from his new home. Louis and Aunt B also didn’t go out often, and if they did, it was only around what they called ‘The Bayou’. They considered the forty-minute drive to Mobile, a trip into the city.

Liam, his mom, and brother were probably the only people he made sure to check in with. Gossip magazines were running wild with the rumors, and a couple had even suggested he died, which honestly he found pretty funny. It was nice to be living sort of ‘off the grid’ with the knowledge that nobody knew where he was.

As they walked under the large tents, Harry let his eyes gaze at all the different vendors setting up. Louis was a familiar face seeing that most of the people there waved his way or started up small talk with him. Harry was just glad to witness Louis in his element. He had the flip-flops he’d told Harry about in his hands, tiny toes wiggling against the cement.

He didn’t know how hot the ground was, but he hoped Louis wasn’t hurting himself, then again, it was Louis. The boy who would rather have burning soles then put on shoes. “How often do you two come here?”

“Every Saturday. It’s only open on the weekend, and Aunt B plays bingo at the community center on Sunday’s.”

“Does it get crowded?”

“Sometimes, but not all the times, Aunt B said we won't leave until we sell them all, but puppies go fast.”

“Anything I should do while I’m here?”

“You gotta try the roasted corn before we leave today and you should buy something, I always find little trinkets that catch my eye and buy those.” Louis brushed a finger across one of the puppy’s back.

“Okay, roasted corn, and sentimental object.”

Louis laughed, looking up at Harry, “Hop to it then.”

“Y-You aren’t going to explore with me, I wouldn’t want to get lost.”

Louis frowned, looking at the puppies, and then at Aunt B, rocking slowly in the rocking chair she’d brought from home.

“Go ahead and take him around, I’ll be alright.”

Louis rushed over to hug her, and joined Harry in the middle of the small street, “Okay, we’ll walk through each hall first, and if you see something you like, buy it, we’ll get corn last. Aunt B loves the roasted corn here.”

“Lead the way, my flea market guide.”

The little shops were interesting, and Harry found things that piqued his interest quite easily. He couldn’t help but watch Louis though. The boy would pick something up, and he would gaze longingly at the item before putting it back down.

“Lou, if you want it, get it.” Harry said as they stood at a vendor who sold garden gnomes that resembled different characters.”

Louis didn’t catch the nickname, too busy staring hard at the gnome that looked like Sully from Monsters Inc. “It’s my favorite movie, but I wanted to get a bracelet from Donna.”

“I’ll buy it for you, just get it,” Harry added, reaching for his wallet.

“No, I don’t like handouts,” Louis frowned before walking off, “I’ll just get it another time.”

Harry watched Louis wander off before he turned to buy the gnome, mixing it in with the rest of his bags.

Harry was having a bit of a problem. He’d decided to buy everything Louis gave a forlorn gaze towards, and just play it off like it was for himself. His problem came in the fact that Louis gazed forlornly at _everything_.

“You’re gonna love that aroma diffuser, my friend Nathan, said it’s the best he's ever had.”

“Yeah, well, you can borrow it whenever you want.”

“Oh, no, no. I’ll wreck it.”

“Highly doubt it,” Harry told him, collecting the bag from the cashier.

They were back where they’d started, which was next to the roasted corn, so stepping into the small line, Harry shifted his bags to one hand.

“I'll let you order for me, and just get you and Aunt B whatever you two want, all on me.”

“No, Harry, I can pay for our own.”

“Nope, I’ll pay. You invited me out, and it’s just what I want to do to say thank you.”

Louis didn’t say anything, so Harry looked back at the boy, and Louis looked extremely indecisive.

“Lou, it’s just a kind gesture, I'm not going to hold it over your head later or anything.”

Louis’ tensed form deflated, and he gave the tall man a half-smile, “O-Okay, thank you.”

“Of course, get whatever you want.”

Louis ordered them each an ear of corn covered in mayo and ranch seasoning. Louis was in charge of holding the food as they made their way back to Aunt B’s booth. The box was completely empty, and the old woman was dozing away in her chair. The massive fan hanging above caused the black flyaways to dance across her wrinkled face.

“Is that my cab buddy!”

Harry smiled big as he turned around. Niall had a big smile on his face, a beer in one hand, and a funnel cake in the other.

“Nice to see you again…Niall.”

The blonde was about to speak again when he spotted Louis behind Harry’s frame, “Barefoot, is that you?” he asked in shock, setting down his beer and funnel cake.

Louis came from behind Harry and hugged Niall tightly, “Nialler. Long time no see I thought you moved to Pensacola?”

“I did, but I can’t miss out on my funnel cake.”

Louis giggled, using his tiptoes to kiss Niall’s blush-red cheeks.

Harry frowned deeply, “Barefoot?”

“Louis here is known as barefoot. Never wears any shoes.”

“Shoes suck,” Louis muttered into Niall’s chest.

Harry didn’t realize how tight he was holding the bags until the palm of his hand began to hurt. “He lives on my road.”

“Oh, so you’ve got your own personal guide. Have you taken him to Catalina’s barefoot.”

“Not yet,” Louis spoke, pulling out of Niall’s embrace and placing himself back beside Harry.

He relaxed a little with Louis back by his side. He may have had Louis next to him, but the idea of him and Niall being a thing of the past or future was growing.

“You better try those crab claws Harry, they will change your life.”

“Will do,” Harry spoke cryptically too busy watching Louis smile brightly at Niall.

Niall didn’t talk for much longer, and Harry didn’t want to think the hug he shared with Louis lingered, but it sure felt like it had. As they packed up and headed for the parking lot, Harry confronted Louis about Niall.

“Are you and Niall, like…a thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know…together.”

“No, I don’t like him like that. He’s just a friend. We met through my other friend…Nathan.”

“Oh, okay.”

They ate their corn as they headed toward the front, disposing the sticks into the large garbage bin as they walked out.

Louis wiped at his mouth before wiping his hands on his shirt, “I do like Nathan though, but he’s dating Crystal, who works at Waffle House, that’s where they met.”

Harry’s steps faltered, the cold that rushed through his body had him almost crumbling to his knees. This entire time he was hellbent on keeping Louis away from Niall when the boy was already swooning over a guy he’d never met.

“Oh cool…I guess.”

“He’s real sweet, we used to hang out a lot before she came round, now I hardly see him. He’s been trying to get me to come work at Value on the night shift, but I don’t wanna work at night, to scary.”

Louis was going on and on about things that didn’t matter to Harry right now. He was too busy trying to understand why he wanted to break out of his body and scream bloody murder.

Harry spent most of the ride home telling himself to get over the fact that Louis had a crush because it was just that, a crush. He needed to focus on giving Louis the multitude of gifts he’d bought him.

It felt like forever when they finally pulled onto the long dirt road, the craters in the street making the drive bumpy. Aunt B stopped in front of Harry’s house, and she only gave him a nod that was almost quite difficult to see in the night. The frogs and grasshoppers were singing as Louis and Harry trudged up the porch steps, walking past the screen door to get away from the incessant mosquitos.

“So happy we, or Aunt B really, sold’em all. Now we’ll be able to buy Moo her medicine, so her rash can finally heal up.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you invited me, I had a good time, my first time at a flea market.”

Louis blushed, pulling roughly on his fingers, “I’m glad you came with us, and you got to buy some stuff, maybe if you move here forever, we can go together some times.”

Harry’s smile was a dimpled one that Louis couldn’t help but stare at, “I’d really like that, Lou.” Harry repositioned the bags in his hands, “Would you like to come inside for a little.”

“Sure.”

“Are you hungry? I was experimenting yesterday, and I have some leftover cupcakes.”

Louis’ face brightened, and he nodded his head quickly. “Oh yeah!”

Harry chuckled, placing the bags on the kitchen countertop, “Alright then, well, be honest, it’s imperative that you are.”

“Everything you make is good, Harry, I like all of it.”

He couldn’t help his smile from breaking free, as he brought the cake carrier that held the leftover cupcakes over to Louis sat at the breakfast nook. Unlocking the sides, he opened the container and watched Louis lick his pink lips.

He grabbed down a small dinner plate and slid it across the white granite, Louis hands gripping the sides to stop its movement. He pulled the cold toppings from the fridge and placed them alongside the cake carrier. Louis placed the plate back in front of Harry, who began assembling the first cupcake.

Louis watched with rapt attention, as Harry began to describe the first treat. “This first one is strawberry cheesecake, it has cream cheese filling in the middle, and the glazed strawberries go on top.” Harry assembled the dessert as he spoke. Louis’ eyes never deterred from the small plate. “Here you go.”

Louis grabbed the fork from Harry’s hand and ate the small cake in a few large bites, moaning and licking at his fingers whenever he saw necessary. Harry had to discreetly, on more than one occasion, fix his fattening cock in his jeans.

He startled when Louis inquisitive blue eyes fell over him. Harry’s eyes flitted down to the tip of Louis’ thumb that was still lodged between his lips. “Uhh, t-the next one is my favorite, Boston crème. I have to reheat the chocolate ganache, but I’ll show you how it’s assembled.”

Louis nodded his head and watched intensely as Harry went to work. The long-haired brunette stuck the ganache in the microwave for twenty-five minutes. While that reheated, he cut the sponge cake in half and slathered on the yellow custard, adding a little extra, because well, it’s Louis. When the timer went off, he put the cupcake back together and quickly poured the chocolate sauce over the top.

“Oh goodness, this looks amazing,” Louis muttered, pulling the plate towards him and eagerly digging in.

“Slow down cupcake. It’s not going anywhere, I promise.”

Louis smiled, cheeks bulging as he gazed at Harry with embarrassment, “So good, I can’t slow down,” Louis managed around his mouthful.

“Well, I saved the best for last, or at least the one I thought you’d like the best.”

Louis sat up and tried peeking into the clear bake caddy. “A mac and cheese cupcake? That don’t sound good” his face seemed unconvinced, which made Harry laugh deep and loud.

“Not a mac and cheese cupcake, I’ll make those another day, and they’ll be delicious. But, this is a cinnamon sugar cupcake. It’s yellow sponge cake lightly battered, deep-fried, and coated in cinnamon sugar, and there’s a surprise in the middle.

The plate hadn’t even been entirely slid in front of Louis before he was snatching the delicacy up into his tiny hands and taking a large bite.

His eyes widened before rolling to the back of his head, a long groan of content shooting straight to Harry’s already hardened cock. “Nutella is my favorite!”

“I know. I can recount a certain occasion where I found the jar stashed underneath your bed.”

Louis blushed, trying to hide his red cheeks behind the half-eaten cake, “I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Well, I didn’t at first, until I was washing the laundry one day and saw brown stains on a lot of your shirts that smelled of hazelnut.”

“That stuff is messy,” Louis argued, smiling as he finished off his last treat.

“It definitely is because you've got it all over your top lip.” Harry pointed out, laughing as Louis tried to use his small pink tongue to clean up the mess, “Let me get you a towel, hop up on the counter.

Louis complied as he hopped up onto the countertop. He enjoyed the remnants of sugar on his fingers as he waited for Harry to walk over with the wet paper towel. He went to reach out for it but was taken by surprise when Harry wiped away the chocolate himself. Louis could only rest his eyes on Harry’s intense gaze he had pinned on his mouth.

He was so lost in his own trance that he almost missed Harry turning to walk away. Quickly he pulled on the hem of the man’s shirt, pulling him back into the space between his legs. Harry turned around with wide eyes, the lust floating in them faintly noticeable.

“T-Thank you, Harry.”

They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Harry couldn’t gauge Louis’ genuine emotions due to his face being completely blank. But he decided it was either now or never.

Louis noted that Harry kissed softly, almost as if he wasn't kissing him at all. Louis’ been kissed countless times before, so it was fair to say this was his best one yet. Harry gripped his waist tightly, pulling him to the edge of the countertop as he picked up the pace. Kisses that started soft and languid were now hard and thorough.

Slick hot mouths that released breathy moans that disintegrated into the atmosphere. It was the loud ring of Harry’s cellphone that had them parting ways begrudgingly.

“Ugh, fuck,” Harry grumbled, resting his forehead against Louis’ left shoulder, “Please stay right here, it’s probably just Liam.”

Louis nodded his head, nuzzling into Harry’s locks, a strong scent of watermelon invading his sense of smell, “Okay.”

Harry pushed off the counter edge and went in search of his phone. Louis busied himself by licking the leftover sugar and Nutella off the small dinner plate. The plate almost fell from his hands when he heard Harry shout, he jumped from his spot and peeked out into the hallway.

“What do you mean they found me!” Harry exclaimed, pacing the front entryway.

Louis watched from the kitchen doorway, a little frightened about whatever had Harry so distressed. He didn’t want to intrude on their conversation, so he ambled back into the kitchen and waited at the kitchen table.

It felt like forever when Harry came back into the room. His hair was disheveled, proof that he’d been running his finger through the strands repeatedly, and he had a faraway gaze as he looked at everything but Louis. The small man didn’t know if he should say something or let Harry have his moment. Harry decided for him when he plopped down in the chair across from Louis.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning.”

Louis’ heart broke just a little at that because people who left Alabama never came back. “Oh. Okay.”

“I was spotted at the flea market, and it’s a whole lot of stuff I don’t want to get into, but I have to be back to California tonight for it to seem like I’ve been there the whole time.” Harry rubbed his hands over his face, “I don’t want the press knowing about this place, the one place where they have no control, and I can be me. I don’t want them tarnishing it. This.”

Louis wiped away the tears when he knew Harry wasn’t looking, head downturned to allow the tears to just drop onto his jeans. “I’m sorry you were caught…I didn’t mean to—”

“You don’t have to apologize, cupcake,” Harry rose from his chair and sat on his knees in front of Louis. “The pricks who won’t let me lead a normal life are my problem, not you. I’m coming back, so please don’t cry.”

Harry used his thumbs to wipe underneath the boy’s eyes, the puffy redness making the blues of his irises stand out. He leaned up and kissed Louis slowly, soft little pecks that said everything he couldn’t right now.

“I’m coming back for you, I promise,” Harry muttered close to Louis’ lips, pulling the boy into his lap. “Do you believe me?”

“Sort of.” Louis sniffled, pulling back to look at Harry, “You gotta finish your garden, so you have to come back.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head before looking at Louis’ pouting face, “You are absolutely right firefly.”

“Harry…can I like two people?”

“Yeah, you can.”

“Okay, cause I really like yo—someone, but I really like Nathan too.”

“Well out of the two, who’s more…attainable.”

Louis’ lips quirked lightly, downcast eyes lifting slowly to stare at Harry, “The one who was such an asshole to me.”

“Oh damn, well, then I guess I would have to say tell me who this guy is, and I will personally fuck him up.”

Louis giggled, pulling on Harry’s neck to bring him in for a soft kiss, “My hero.”


	6. Chapter 6

Louis had wiped so many stray tears from his cheeks as he watched Harry pack that he was becoming frustrated. He didn’t cry near as much as he was now when Nathan started dating Crystal. He didn’t want to think about it too hard, but the nagging thought that this was the last he’d see of Harry ate at his core.

“Firefly, please stop crying.”

“I can’t, I’m sad.”

“Me too, but I’ll be back.”

“NO YOU WON’T,” Louis shouted, stomping his foot. He wanted to bang his fist against the wall, but stopped himself, “Nobody ever comes back. You’re rich, and I’m a nobody, you ain’t coming back.”

Harry stopped packing his bags, and walked over to Louis, crying silently, “I don’t break promises, Lou, I’m coming back.”

He wrapped the boy close and kissed him hard, “Stay the night with me.”

“O-Okay,” Louis whispered, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck.

After a warm shower and cuddling on the large couch, Harry opened up a bottle of wine.

“Do you drink?”

“Aunt B lets me have moonshine on special occasions.”

Harry poured them both a glass of the red liquid, “What is that?”

“Strong alcohol, I can only drink a small bit.”

“Can you get it?” Harry asked, sipping at his wine.

“Umm, maybe, let me go see.”

While Louis was gone, Harry downed both the glasses himself and put the remaining wine in the fridge. He pulled down two mason jars and waited for Louis’ return.

“She was sleepin, but we can’t drink too much, or she’ll know.”

Harry stared at the large jar of clear liquid, “Will it get me drunk.”

“Absolutely.”

So they got drunk on moonshine, and Louis worried about the bottle being half empty until Harry started kissing him all over. Things ended up escalating a lot faster than Louis expected. Harry was nipping at his neck and drawing out long, thick moans he didn’t know he possessed.

“Har-Har, oh fuck,” Louis muttered.

“What do you need, please Lou…firefly. Fuck.”

“I-I need you, please.”

“O-Okay.”

Harry’s limbs were heavy, and sort of moving with a mind of their own. He wanted to take them upstairs to his bed, but his thoughts were so flighty that every time he went to make the suggestion, he was moving on to how sweet Louis’ skin tasted under his lips.

“Fuck! I can’t remember what I wanted to do.”

“Fuck me, you…you wanted to fuck me.”

Harry groaned, pulling Louis into his arms and lifting them both off the couch. Their bodies swayed slightly as Harry took the lead and headed towards the stairs. Louis squealed high when he was lifted up, and carried upstairs.

“Your bed is so big, I love it.”

“I love having you in it firefly.”

It took forever to remove all their clothes. Limbs entangled as sweaty bodies moved together, and hot kisses pressed to parched skin. Louis was a moaning mess, which did wonders for Harry’s hard cock. He stared hard at Louis’ rising chest, his small cock dribbling precum on the little pooch of his belly.

“Your cock is so small and pretty. I have to suck you off.”

“Please.” Louis breathed, running his fingers up his chest to play with his hardened nipples.

Harry wasted no time swallowing down the small penis that fit nicely in his mouth. Louis was hot and salty, thick in girth, but small in length. Harry wanted to keep it deep inside his mouth for hours. Pulling off with a pop, he watched Louis writhe around, rubbing his upper torso slowly.

Sitting back on his knees, Harry’s eyes traveled down to Louis’ drawn up ballsack and to the pink pucker. He was a man entranced. He couldn’t even think to ask Louis’ permission as he dived down and licked a long stripe over the hole. Louis seized and cried out, his legs trembling. He sucked at the hairless balls briefly before he resumed his movements on the wet hole.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes. I can’t…” Louis cried his head, swaying side to side, “I need more.”

“Of course,” Harry mumbled, pecking at the hole before rising.

He hopped off the bed and rummaged through one of his packed bags. Pulling out his lube and a condom, he smiled before making his way back onto the bed. “I’m gonna leave you with the best gift ever.”

Louis’ words were incoherent. His golden body glistening as he lay unmoving on Harry’s California king. Harry covered two fingers in lube and prodded carefully at Louis’ hole. Easing his fingers inside the tight space.

When the boy whimpered slightly Harry backed off to gauge Louis’ facial expression, “You okay firefly?”

“Mhmm, slow, go slow.”

“Okay.”

Harry slowed up and took his time with fingering his beautiful flower. It amazed him how relaxed Louis had become, the challenge to get past the ring of muscles lessening. The buzz he’d had from drinking copious amounts of moonshine was in full effect, so slowing down was exactly what he needed.

Louis’ hole was gaping. Pushing the lube that had accumulated inside him out and down his crack, Harry wanted to suckle at the pucker, but his aching cock dripping precum onto his jersey sheets remind him of the other pressing matter.

His boozed-up brain was being flightly again as he lined his cock up with Louis hole. He couldn’t remember what it was he should’ve been doing before this. His cockhead pushed past the ring, and was engulfed in blazing heat all his mind could think about was burying himself further inside. Louis was silent for the most part, releasing breathy moans and grunts that let Harry know he was content.

“I can’t even describe how good you feel.” Harry muttered his hips pressed hard against Louis’ plump ass cheeks, “Your ass is out of this world.”

“Move Hazza, please,” Louis said. His voice shot and hoarse.

He pulled out to the tip, before slamming back inside the warm cavity. It was like heaven, or air conditioning when he’s been outside in the Alabama heat all day. Louis’ body was made to be fucked by him, and him alone.

He pounded so hard into the small frame that they’d moved further up the bed. Louis’ mouth was slightly ajar, and Harry couldn’t believe how stunning the boy was all fucked out and pliant.

“On your stomach,” Harry muttered, helping Louis onto his belly and lifting the boy’s hips.

He wasted no time pounding into the spent hole. Louis’ head was laid flat against a pillow, and Harry was bent halfway over the small body. His hand took up half of Louis’ soft tummy as he rubbed circles over the tiny pooch.

“I bet you can feel me in your fucking guts, can’t you.” Harry slurred, kissing down Louis’ spine.

“Fuck me harder Haz, fuck a baby in me,” Louis whispered into the hot air.

Harry’s eyes rolled at the filthy statement, “You want that? Gonna let me fuck my cum so deep inside you’ll have all my babies.”

Louis whined, “Yes, fuck, yes baby.”

“My precious little firefly, are you gonna cum.”

“Mhmm. So-so close.”

“Me too baby, me too.” He huffed, his hips speeding up as he nipped at the hindlegs of his own orgasm.

Louis screamed loudly, his body convulsing as the small cock between his legs spilled all over the sheets below him. His hold on Harry’s dick yanked the cum from the brunette’s penis.

“Oh shit, oh my…” Harry could only groan as he pushed his hips as far as they would go, dumping his seed into Louis’ body.

He didn’t want to pull out, he wanted to allow his dick to stay where it was in Louis cavity. Pulsating as it excreted every last drop of semen he could offer.

“M’sensitive, Hazza.” Louis croaked.

“Sorry sweet boy, I just like being inside you.”

“I like it too, but hurts.”

“Okay firefly, I’m moving.”

He reluctantly moved off of Louis’ worn body, pulling the boy into his arms. “That was amazing.”

“Mhmm. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Harry mumbled, his eyes drooping as he nuzzled into the back of Louis’ neck. “I promise I’ll be back for you firefly.”

***

Louis woke up alone. He woke up alone in a bed that was way too big for one person. He willed the tears not to fall, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d been left alone in this bed after Harry had taken his virginity, which dawned on him the older man did not know.

It was hard to remember Harry telling him he’d be back for him when all he could take note of was the empty floor where packed bags had been, and the half-empty bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Harry was coming back. He’d promised Louis he’d be back.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis hated liars. He didn’t like people who made promises they couldn’t keep, and he hated how gullible he was to believe he was worth coming back for. 

The first week of July was hard. He’d cried most nights, and he felt indifferent towards the fact that he’d let Harry be his first. The two weeks that followed that were mainly spent fluttering around Harry’s house, trying to make sure it was in decent shape when the man came back. He’d even finished the garden, something they were intent on doing together, but Louis felt like it’d be a happy surprise when Harry came back and saw everything planted.

Harry had not only let Louis have his back up iPhone but made sure his number was programmed in there as well. They talked, but not nearly as much as Louis would've liked. Anytime he asked Harry when he was coming back, the man would ramble about his busy life and busy schedule, along with the paps breathing down his neck. Louis stopped asking at the end of July.

Louis stopped calling two weeks into August. He wanted Harry to be the one to put forth the effort, but when no calls came through, Louis decided to leave the man be for good. But how can you leave the person you’re falling in love with alone. Louis was in love, and no matter how much it hurt to be ignored by Harry, he would endure the pain just to see the man again. So when the first week of September came, he broke down and called to invite Harry to Aunt B’s birthday party.

“Hello?” Harry rushed out, the sound of people yelling and talking, catching Louis’ attention and making him feel bad for calling at what was obviously a bad time.

“Uh, hey...hey Harry.”

Before Harry replied, the noise in the background ceased, “Oh, hey firefly…how have you been? I know I haven’t been the best at keeping in touch.”

“Uh, um…I’m good, I just…didn’t want to be a bother I know you’re busy.”

“Call me whenever sweet boy, I love hearing your voice.”

Louis blushed, picking at the grass, “O-Okay…well, I was just callin’ cause…I…Aunt B is turnin’ sixty-five, and we’re throwing her a big party at the community center… I wanted to invite you…”

“Oh Lou, I would but I’ve got orders backed up until June of next year.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Oh, uh, well, why didn’t you say that before? I just thought you’d be back by now, you made it seem like you’d…”

“Louis, look, I said I’m coming back. You pushing and pushing about something we’ve already talked about isn’t going to change that I have a life here in California. I work, something you don’t understand, and I can’t just drop everything to come down there right now. I said I’m coming back, and I meant it, but you pressuring me to come when you want me isn’t going to speed things along.”

Louis frowned, before he glared hard at the still water, “Yeah, sorry…I’ve gotta go.” He mumbled angrily.

“Ugh Lou, I’m so—”

Louis hung up the phone before Harry could spew his bogus apology. It hurt like hell every day as he sat on the front steps waiting for Harry to pull down the long road and give Louis that dimpled smiled that made him swoon. He wiped away his tears when he felt Aunt B’s presence behind him.

“Why’d you go and get yourself hurt, falling in love with that city boy.” She whispered firmly, bending down behind him, her frail arms tightening when his whimpers amplified.

“I want my mama, Aunt B,” Louis sobbed loudly, holding on to her arms tightly, “Please, Aunt B, get me my mama!” Aunt B never spoke, just held her nephew close, praying to God above to ease his pain.

Knowing that Harry wouldn’t be back anytime soon settled in fast as he sat holding the one person he could count on to be there through it all. When the urge to vomit rose, he pulled out of her embrace and crawled further into the green pasture, spewing the contents from dinner all over the untamed grass.

“This is the fifth time in the last few weeks, that I know about, you’ve thrown up. You need to see a doctor.”

“I’m fine Aunt B, I’m just…stressed.”

“Why are you letting that boy stress you out, no man is ever worth your sanity.” She grumbled, using her cane to stand back on her feet.

“I love him,” Louis whispered, using the backside of his hand to wipe at his mouth.

“Love ain’t throwing up and stressing out,” she retorted, milky blue eyes staring hard at the dejected boy, “We’re going to the doctor’s tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Sat in the overgrown meadow, watching the water ripple every now and again, Louis cried. He cried enough tears to fill the lake ten times over. The fury and hurt he’d kept at bay begin to rise inside of him, and as his tears tampered off, all he could be was mad. Angry and confused about how someone who kissed him with so much meaning and whispered empty promises into his ear could be so void of emotion.

“Why am I so emotional,” Louis sobbed, a fresh wave of tears making there way down his face.

He stared up at the dark sky, the few stars that were littered about had him wishing upon all of them that things would turn around for the better.

Laying his head against his bent knees, he swallowed down the whimpers, “Dumb, dumb Louis. He was never comin’ back for you.”

***

“Aunt B, Barefoot? Y’all don’t ever come in here.” Paula, the receptionist at the clinic, spoke, “What brings you two in?”

“He’s been feelin’ bad for the last few months. Thought it was a cold, but don’t know cold last this long.”

“Hmm, let’s see.” She clicked away at her keyboard, reading glasses perched atop her brown nose, “I can get him in with Dr. Lewis. Just fill out this form, and we’ll call y’all back in a minute.”

“Thank you, Paula.”

“No problem.” She said with a bright smile.

The last time Louis had been to the doctor, his parents were alive, and it’d been a regular checkup. His mama had been a little off when they left, and he’d asked what was wrong, but she never told him. She’d argued with his father over whatever it was that she found out at the doctor, and even though Louis wanted to know what had them all out of whack he’d been taught to stay in a child’s place.

“Tomlinson.”

Louis stood, and when Aunt B wasn’t joining him he frowned down at her, “Aunt B why—”

“You’re an adult, I’ll wait for you here.”

“O-Okay.” He muttered, heading towards the white door.

The room was bare for the most part, and the subtle smell of bleach made his nose hairs itch. The white walls only had two posters up, and each had a medical fact under a stock image of happy people. The paper underneath him scrunched each move he made, and it just heightened his frazzled nerves. He calmed down when a nurse with a bright smile walked into the room, with a small plastic cup.

“Good morning Louis, I’m nurse Amy, and I just need you to go into the restroom and leave a urine sample.”

Hopping down from the examination chair, Louis grabbed the cup carefully and let her direct him to the bathroom. Peeing in the container was easy, but it weirded Louis out considerably.

Sitting back down on the wrinkly paper, he waited for the nurse to come back for the sample.

She walked back in with the same bright smile and collected the cup, “Alrighty, Dr. Lewis will be in with you shortly.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He couldn’t help but wish that Aunt B was with him. He may be an adult, but he was scared and in an unfamiliar place. What if he didn’t know the answer to a question. What if they tried to give him something that he didn’t want.

The tall man that walked in had a smile just like the nurse from before, if not bigger. It put the worries that started to grow at ease.

“Good Morning Louis, I’m Dr. Lewis. How are you doing.”

“Uh, I’m okay. My Aunt B’s worried bout me…I’ve been feeling a little under the weather for a while now.”

“Hmm, okay…well, when you were around nine or ten, do you remember having an ultrasound?” Louis looked at the man with a puzzled frown, “Did they use a machine to look inside your stomach?”

“Oh, uh…” Louis thought briefly back to his childhood, and the appointment that had his mama acting strange, and his parents arguing through the night. “Uh, yes sir, I don’t remember much about it, and my mama didn’t say much to me either.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m going to bring that same machine back in, and it’ll help give us some more clear answers. I’ll also check on your sample results too…I’ll be right back.”

Louis smiled at the man as he left, pulling on his fingers as he waited for his return.

“Okay, Louis, I have some good news you are going to be alright, maybe, it all depends on how you feel about the news.”

“O-Okay,” Louis said slowly, watching the man wheel the machine closer to his side, placing his clipboard on the countertop.

“Your results came back good, and as I suspected, you’re positive for pregnancy. Now I want to take a look at the baby and see how far along you are and then—”

“Men can get pregnant?” Louis interrupted, his face all the proof the doctor needed to know he wasn’t joking.

“Oh, um, I-I didn’t know you—”

“My mama always said women did, I’ve never met anybody…” Louis rambled, thinking back to his younger years and turning up blank, “It must be a mistake.”

“Louis, look, I know…I know your parents have passed, and I mean no disrespect to them, but a lot of times, parents of boys who have female reproductive parts don’t like to accept it. It’s all about your genetic make-up.” Louis still looked lost, so the man continued on, “A lot of times parents have them removed. Your parents may not have mentioned it to you because they may have expected yours to be what we like to say are inactive. Which just means they don’t work.”

“So…I can have babies.”

“Yes, and it’s not as uncommon as you think. Here in the south, it is, but in more progressive areas, it’s not as taboo.”

“Oh, uh…I just…I’m surprised.”

“That’s fine, the more you know. Now if you wanted an abortion and to have us perform a—”

“What! No, uh, no sir, I want…I want to keep my baby.” Louis said quickly, hands instinctively covering his abdomen.

“Oh okay, my apologies for upsetting you, I just have to ask.”

Louis nodded as he watched the man set up the machine. “Alright, lay back, and this gel is cold, so brace yourself.”

The slimy substance was cold and made Louis shiver as he watched the screen. He didn’t understand what the man was looking at, but his face stayed neutral as he scanned over the picture.

“Can you explain…” Louis whispered, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Yes,” He took his pointer finger and placed it on the glass right on top of a small white blob. “This is baby A, and hiding in the corner,” he adjusted the wand, before his finger laid over another white blob, “Is baby B.”

“T-Two.”

“Yep, and you’re in the last stage of the first trimester, a little over three months along.”

“Are they okay? W-Will I be okay?”

“Yes, you will be fine, we have doctors trained in male pregnancy. And like I mentioned earlier, male pregnancy isn’t as uncommon as you might think. You are high-risk just only because you’re carrying multiples.”

“W-What…I don’t.”

“Louis calm down. I’m actually going to go and get Dr. Rivera, she has a concentration in Male pregnancy and labor.”

Louis nodded his head softly, watching the man leave out. He was lost and confused—another problem on top of all the other problems. The door opened once more, and in came a short, Hispanic woman with the same blinding smile.

“Hello Louis, I’m Dr. Rivera.”

“H-Hello.”

“I know you’re probably scared and unsure of where to go from here, but we’ll be here along the way. Now my first question, do you have health insurance?”

“Umm, I don’t…my Aunt is in the waiting room. She adopted me when I was eleven. I think she’d know better than me.”

“Okay, I’ll go bring her in.”

The moment Louis saw his Aunt B, he broke into tears, and she quickly scooped him into a firm hug, “Why are you crying sweetheart?”

Louis was scared to tell her as he wiped the dripping snot from his nose, “I’m...I’m pregnant Aunt B, w-with twins.”

“I still don’t understand the tears, babies are a blessing.”

Louis leaned away from her body and stared at her with skepticism, “Y-You…”

“Your mama told me, and she didn’t want you knowing and word getting around about it, especially down here. I’m assuming you did more with Harry then you let on.”

Louis ducked his head in embarrassment, “A-Are you mad at me?”

“Mad at you for being a pregnant male, no, being reckless, yes.”

“I'm sorry, if…if I had known I could…”

“I know, sweetheart, and it’s fine. We’ll cross all those bridges later, right now we need to keep you and these babies safe.”

Louis smiled, and looked over her shoulder at the smiling doctor,

“Okay now Aunt B, Louis here, does he have insurance.”

“He doesn’t. I tried to put him under mine, but they wouldn’t let me.”

“Hmm, okay, well, is the father involved? If so, he can help with the cost, regardless if you two are together.”

Louis thought about Harry finding out he was pregnant with his child, and his heart fluttered a little. He knew that a baby didn’t fix anything, but he was hopeful, if only slightly.

“H-He’s away right now, but I know he’ll help, we…we…”

“Well, you need to get in contact with him soon, if he can help with the cost, it can ensure you receive the best care there is.”

“O-Okay.”

“I’ll give you a few pamphlets and my business card. Dr. Lewis has moved you to under my care, so I’ll see you back here in two weeks.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, be safe, and please, if you have any questions, call me.”

When she left out, Louis hugged his Aunt again and cried a little more. He was pregnant, with twins. Harry hadn’t said much about wanting kids or being a father, but Louis hoped he’d be happy about the news.

“I…I don’t wanna tell him over the phone, he’ll…. He deserves to know in person.”

“So, you’re going to California?”

“Oh, uh, no Aunt B, _we’re_ going.”

“I have to stay here and look after the house. How about Nathan or Niall?”

Louis didn’t even entertain the idea of asking Nathan, seeing that Crystal would disapprove of him leaving for a week without her. So, he called Niall up in the car and propositioned the man a trip to sunny California.

Niall was a lot more understanding, and happy then Louis first thought, “Sounds great barefoot! When we leaving?”

“Uh, I don’t have any money for a plane ticket right now so maybe in a few days, when I can get the money u—”

“Nonsense, I’ve been saving my coins. Plus being an Uber for the airport I’ve got some free flyer miles so I’ll pay for your ticket. You and your lover boy can just pay me back.”

“O-Okay, well then we can leave Sunday morning, you should come to Aunt B’s party Saturday though, Catalina’s is catering.”

“You had me at Catalina’s I’ll see you Saturday, and I’ll go ahead and get our tickets. Does he know we’re coming?”

“No, I want to surprise him.”

“Alrighty then, well, I’ll see you the day after tomorrow.”

“Thanks Niall, this means so much to me.”

“Of course barefoot, I’m all about love and family.”

Louis smiled softly as he ended the phone call. Harry couldn’t come to Louis, so Louis was coming to him, and he was bringing a huge surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BlackLivesMatter ✊🏾 | Happy Pride 🌈

Harry hadn’t heard from Louis in two days. He wanted to call the boy and wish Aunt B a happy birthday, but he was scared that he wouldn’t be met with good graces. He was stressed, and he’d taken it out on Louis. 

Harry had all intentions of going back to Alabama, but he’d got sucked back into California life. He couldn’t lie, it felt good to be back in an element he was familiar with. A-list parties and get together’s filling up that part of him that loved the fast life.

“What are you thinking so hard about.” Sabrina, his back-up assistant after Liam, asked.

“I…I messed up with Louis again, and now I don’t know what to do.”

“You shouldn’t have promised him you would come back when you, yourself, didn’t know when that was going to be.”

“I promised in good faith that I would be able to.”

“Harry, how can you even say that. I mean, you are your own boss, nobody is forcing you to be here. The truth of the matter is that you don’t want to blend the two worlds.”

Harry frowned, looking at his screensaver, a picture of Louis sitting in the unfinished garden, “That isn't true.”

“It is.”

“It isn’t.” he hissed, staring green daggers at the African-American, “I would love to have Louis here with me or anywhere for that matter.”

“So why haven’t you? Boss man.” She questioned, “Harry, I know you don’t want to acknowledge it, but your embarrassment of Louis is pretty out there.”

“I'm not embarrassed.”

“My mama would always tell me that if I ever fall in love to make sure that the girl who steals my heart isn’t afraid to let me steal hers.”

“Who am I in this scenario?”

Sabrina rolled her eyes, plopping down next to her boss, “The girl, dumbass. You expect Louis to give his heart to you, and just be happy with being in the shadows. You can’t honestly say you’d give him your heart if you’re intent on keeping him as a secret.”

“I don’t want to keep him a secret, I just, I don’t want the media poisoning his mind. He’s just so pure and innocent.”

“If he loves you, none of this shit will matter to him. Hell, you've done better than most in the industry…finding someone oblivious to who you are.”

Harry nodded his head, mulling over what she’d said, “W-What if…what if I am a little…embarrassed…does that make me a terrible person?”

“Not terrible, a little ignorant, but not terrible. One thing you need to realize is that Louis will always be Louis. You need to be okay with that fact alone before you go making more promises you know you can’t keep.”

“You should probably get a raise, huh.” He added, watching her coil a thick black curl around her finger.

“Oh, most definitely, but seriously H, I just want you happy. The first week you were back, you seemed on top of the world, you wouldn’t shut up about the country boy. And now…now you’ve let Cali sink its teeth back into your wellbeing, and it’s not healthy.”

“I know. I…I’ll try and call him…Thanks, Bri.”

“Of course.”

She left him alone to make his phone call. Before he dialed, he thought over what he’d say and how he’d say it. He wanted Louis to know that he was in this for the long haul and that he wanted the boy no matter what.

The voicemail made his heart drop, and he couldn't help but think the worst. What if Louis decided Harry wasn’t worth fighting for, that he’d instead keep pining over _Nathan_.

“H, I think...I think you should come out to your living room.” Sabrina said, drawing Harry’s attention.

“You do realize that if this is you showcasing your organization skills again, I’m not going to be all that imp—”

Louis. Beautiful, stunning, and enigmatic Louis was standing in his living room. He had a duffle bag next to his feet that, with great surprise, were clad in dingy white converse, and his jeans were ripped. Harry's stomach flipped when he realized the shirt Louis wore was one he’d left behind. His honey-tinted tan that brought out the blues of his eyes had Harry’s cock stiffening. He’d broken a promise that he realizes now he should’ve made it his mission to keep.

“L-Louis.”

Before he could form a coherent sentence, Louis was in his arms, crying hard against his shoulder. His own tears had begun to fall as he squeezed the body closer, kissing at Louis’ warm neck.

“I missed you Hazza,” Louis mumbled into flushed skin, kissing under Harry’s throat as he pulled away, “I…I’m sorry I came unannounced.”

“Don’t apologize firefly, I’m so fucking happy you’re here! I…I feel like this isn't even real fucking life.” Harry screamed, pulling the short male back in for another hug.

“I…I…” Louis looked back at Niall before smiling down at the oak wood floor, “I just needed to see you.”

Harry would smile bigger if he could, letting his eyes drift back behind Louis’ on to Niall, “And you brought company.”

Niall saluted towards Harry with two fingers, “Couldn’t let barefoot travel alone in his… _condition_.”

Harry frowned at the last word falling out of Niall’s mouth and caught Louis’ wide eyes at the last minute, “Condition? What’s wrong Lou.”

“I, um, I…”

“How about me in this pretty lady leave you two alone.” Niall interjected, turning his smiling face towards a puzzled Sabrina, “May I have the grand tour beautiful.”

She blushed, scurrying in the direction of the kitchen, “Of course, follow me.”

When their small talk couldn’t be heard, Harry pulled Louis over to the navy sectional, “Are you okay? Is that why you wanted me to come back?” Harry frowned deeper, thinking about all the times he blew Louis off, “Oh, I’m….I’m sorry firefly…I didn’t…”

“Harry, please, it’s fine. I’m okay, I guess, I mean…I think I am.”

“Are you sure? Niall clearly said your condition, which could make one worry.”

Louis bent over to pull at his dirty shoestrings, resting his cheek on his knees as he smiled at Harry. “Yeah, my condition is a real thing,” Louis sat up straight, turning his body to face Harry completely, “I…I missed you so much after you left.”

“I missed you more firefly, more than you know.” Harry leaned in to kiss Louis briefly, “Now please, I’m happy, but this whole condition thing is freaking me out.” Harry confessed, a soft chuckle following after.

Louis smiled big, “It’s good news Harry, you can relax.”

Harry laughed louder this time around, pulling Louis into a light hold, “Tell me, so I can be even happier.”

“I’m pregnant.” Louis whispered, smile huge as he watched Harry stare down at him, “With twins.”

Harry pushed Louis off of him and stood abruptly. “What!”

Louis frowned, standing quickly, frightened eyes watching Harry pace the floor quickly, “I-I…I’m pregnant with twins.”

“Why in the fuck are you telling me?” Harry shouted, pausing his erratic pacing to glare at Louis, “You don’t…you don’t think their _mine_ do you?”

“Well I…you wer—”

“You know I thought you were different. Jokes on me cause you’re just like the other lifeless leeches that come around. God, fuck!”

Louis rubbed at his arms, glancing at the entrance Niall had left out of, and wishing the blonde would come to his rescue. “I…I thought you’d be happy…”

“We had sex _one_ time with PROTECTION! How in the fuck could I get you pregnant.”

“I…I was virgin before we…you were my first,” Louis whispered.

“You are a fucking liar!” Harry seethed, stepping into Louis’ personal space, “You are a filthy whore, and I can not _believe_ I fell for it. Of course you knew who I was; it’s not the dark ages.”

Louis’ tears ran down his cheeks slowly, and no matter how quickly he wiped them away, another set was soon to follow. “W-why are you bein’ so mean to me?”

“Because you’re trying to pin your bastard kids on me, that’s why the fuck I being so _mean_. I swear you are so dumb, the dumbest hick I’ve ever known to think you could pin this on me.”

Louis cut his eyes, baring his teeth, “You take that back! Nobody calls me dumb, specially not some conceited asshole!”

“Just calling a spade a spade.” Harry hissed, grabbing Louis’ left arm and shaking it violently.

Niall was right to trust his instincts and make his way back to the living room because seeing Louis being pulled roughly had him seething. “Hey, what in the fuck are you doing!”

Harry’s crazed eyes fell over the blonde, “Let me guess, you were in on it too? Bet they’re your wedlock babies, huh. Thought I’d take them in as my own?”

Niall stepped in between Louis and Harry, “I’m not gay, you dumb fuck, and if you ever try and grab him like some ragdoll again, I’ll _kill_ you.”

“How about you two get the fuck out of my house, and Louis, lose my fucking number you freeloading leech.”

Louis’ throat kept constricting on broken sobs as he tried to explain himself, and as he tried to fire back his own hurtful comment. But all he could manage to do was hide his blotchy face in Niall’s chest as he walked them out.

“I w-was a virgin…you were my first.” Was what finally fell from his mouth, once they were walking down the sidewalk. His tears falling like raindrops to the discolored concrete.

***

“I know you’re my boss, but you are a dick,” Sabrina mumbled, watching the brunette tear apart his own living room.

Harry stopped in mid-destruction to let his bewildered stare fall on his unbothered employee. “I’M A DICK! A person that I found myself falling in love with tries to pin a child on me, and I’m a dick.”

“Harry, do you know how _insane_ you sound right now! Louis doesn’t know who you are, remember!”

Harry huffed, “We had protected sex, those aren’t my kids.”

“How many times have Liam and I heard you say that just for you to realize that you actually _didn’t_ have protected sex.”

“I will fire you.” he seethed, grabbing at his roots as he fell down onto the dark couch cushions.

“Fire me then, but how you treated him was not right. He looked terrified of you, and regardless if those babies are yours or not, you never raise your hand or voice at a pregnant person, I don’t care who you are.”

His boiling blood settled when he realized the point she was making. Harry had crossed so many lines with Louis, and the bile rose in his throat on instinct. “Oh shit, I…I…”

“Yeah, you fucked up, and I can not believe you, a grown man acting like a toddler.”

She was right. Not only had he acted like a child, but he’d scared Louis, and probably put him in distress. Without his eyes being clouded by anger, he was able to think back to the night they had sex. It was very blurry, and Harry couldn’t say for sure the sex had been with a condom.

“I should call him.”

“No,” she snatched the cellphone from his hand, “You should leave him alone and hope that Niall doesn’t encourage him to press charges.”

“But I…I need to apologize.”

“Apologize? Harry, the damage has been done.”


	9. Chapter 9

The pounding headache against his skull made Louis feel nauseous. They’d finally made it back to the hotel, but all Louis really wanted was to be home.

“Do you want anything.” Niall asked softly, rubbing at Louis’ back, “You should eat something.”

“I want to go home. I…I’ve let this man time and time again stomp all over me…I’m done.”

“I think I can get us on a flight by tonight if you think you’re up for it.”

“Just wanna see my Aunt B.”

“Okay barefoot, we’ll go home.”

***

“You mean to tell me that he’s not in any hotel in a thirty-mile radius?” Harry shouted over the phone, “I’m not paying you to call me with bad news. Find him.”

“He isn’t here _sir_ , maybe he left.”

“He got here yesterday, there is no way he got on a plane and left already. You’re just not looking hard enough.”

The man didn’t have time to reply before Sabrina was yanking the phone out of his hand and ending the call. Harry sent a glare her way, his eyes noticing a frowning Liam in the corner.

“He left Harry, you don’t want to accept it, and that’s fine, but what we’re not about to do is harass people for your own fuck ups.”

Harry had a reply ready when Liam stepped forward. “She has a point Haz, you don’t honestly think he stayed in Cali after you humiliated him like you did.”

“How are you even on his side right now. He tried to pin not one but _two_ babies on me.”

“You two did have sex, and as you told me earlier you can’t remember if you used a condom or not.” Sabrina retorted, tossing his phone back into his hands.

“Well, if I’m being completely honest, I don’t think I can have kids.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Are you serious right now, that’s your best defense.”

“Liam, think about it, how many times have I fucked up and risked it. Now, out of all those times not _one_ baby.”

Sabrina and Liam actually took a minute to think about what Harry was saying, and they both knew it sort of made sense.

“Oh wow,” Sabrina muttered, brown eyes filled with pity, watching Harry avoid eye contact with them, “Harry…”

“No, it’s…it’s whatever. I’ll adopt or whatever, but it just…it sucks when people get your hopes up.”

“Okay Haz, I feel like you’re jumping to conclusions. You need to make an appointment with your doctor and actually get checked out. I love you, and I wouldn’t want you making these defining decisions on just gut-feeling.”

“I know, but, w-what if…what if I am… _sterile_.”

“You’ll adopt, remember,” Sabrina said, a hopeful grin directed toward her boss.

Harry laughed, before frowning once more, “What I really mean is…what if I am sterile, and those babies aren’t mine.” Harry covered his eyes, “That means Louis lied to me and…and…”

“Calm down H, let’s get you checked out before you go down that road,” Liam said.

Harry wanted to stay positive and be hopeful that those babies were his, but he wasn’t so sure.

***

When he saw the trailer, Louis didn’t waste any time opening Niall’s truck door and sprinting towards his home. Pulling the door open, he turned his wild eyes on his Aunt lounging in her lazy boy watching TV. She frowned up at him, and was taken by surprise when he dropped to his knees, buried his face in her lap and cried hysterically. Niall was leaning against the wall, silently watching as Aunt B rubbed at her nephew’s back.

“What happened.” She looked at Niall, who was a little petrified under her stern gaze.

“Oh, uh…” Niall watched Louis’ body tremble, and he frowned, “The asshole said some fucked up shit to’em. Was roughing him up and stuff.”

Aunt B’s eyes were slitted, she used her bony hand to raise Louis' head by his chin, the young boy averting his gaze to the carpeted floor. “He touched you?”

“Yes ma’am, but only a little he ain't mean no harm,” Louis whispered.

Her grip loosened, and Louis rested his head back in her lap, a tiny hand running through his strands. “He comes anywhere near my trailer, he’s a dead man.”

Niall smiled, “I’m gonna get out of y’all's hair. Lou, I’m here if you need anything.”

Louis turned his head to the side, “Thank you Niall. M’sorry for draggin’ you into my mess.”

“No worries, I’m glad I was there. Harry give you any trouble, call me, unless Aunt B gets to him before I do.”

“Amen to that.” Aunt B muttered, her ministrations through his hair never wavering.

When the front door closed, another wave of tears fell. The light blue of Aunt B’s jeans had darkened from his teardrops, and the trickle of snot from his nose was seeping into his mouth.

“What did I tell you about crying over that man huh, what did I tell you?”

Louis was still full-on sobbing, his words broken as he answered, “D-Don’t help n-nothin’.” He exhaled deeply, “L-Like given m-my h-happiness to the d-devil.”

“Exactly. Your world was fine till you let a man come in and decide that it wasn’t.” She chastised, pulling his face up once more, her warm palms pressed firmly to each cheek.

“He called me a whore. Said I was tryin’ to get’em for his money.”

“Well bless that little bastard’s heart.” Aunt B cried out with a laugh.

Louis still felt awful, but he couldn’t help the giggle that tumbled past his lips, “Bless his heart indeed.” Louis added, wrapping his arms around the old woman’s middle.

“Those babies will be just fine without him. You think your mama and daddy had money when you were born?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Exactly. But here you are. The most down to earth boy, who’d give anybody the shirt off his back.” She kissed his forehead and helped him off the floor, using her cane to rise from her chair.

“I’ve been talking to Mr. Gary, and he has a two-bedroom out Grand Bay that he’s gone let me buy, well, rent to own.”

“Oh no, Aunt B, I can’t let you give up the trailer. You just paid it off.”

“Nonsense, we need bigger if we gone be housing babies a few months from now, and I don’t want that boy trying to put us out on our asses.”

Louis pouted, “H-He wouldn’t…”

“He threw you out and called you a whore,” She stated bluntly, rolling her eyes as she entered the kitchen.“When you find yourself reasoning for him, remember that moment and that moment alone.”

“He hurt me, but I still love him, I…I’m in love with him.”

“Love is like a shot of whiskey, burns your insides, and fucks you up.” She muttered, pulling out pots and pans to start on dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

“You are a healthy twenty-four-year-old, with strong _men_.”

“Are you positive,” Harry asked again.

Dr. Bennet laughed, “Yes, Harry, your test showed high counts, now you do need to cut back on the alcohol if you want them to be viable for when you do settle down, but as of right now, they look to be in ship-shape.”

“Oh. O-Okay then…thanks Dr. Bennet, have a good one.”

“You too Harry.”

He was fertile. His loins were fruitful, and he owed Louis a ginormous apology. Walking out front to find Liam scrolling through his phone, Harry’s frown deepened. He didn’t speak as he approached his best friend, his shoes being what alerted Liam of his presence.

Liam automatically assumed it was bad news, sad eyes flitting over Harry’s somber face, “I’m sorry Haz, I know how mu—”

“I’m fertile.” He spoke softly, “I humiliated and assaulted the love of my life, and I’m fertile…” Harry rubbed over his eyes, hands venturing up to his scalp to pull at his dark roots, “I was an asshole.”

Liam didn’t speak. There was no need to kick the man while he was already down, “You really fucked up H, like more than I can imagine.”

“Let’s get out of here. Get me on the first flight to Alabama.”

“I’m already ahead of you. Sabrina’s writing up your itinerary as we speak, and I was able to push back the few interviews you had. Heather has no problem filling in at the scheduled events for the next week too.”

“A week Liam! You don’t honestly think he’s going to forgive me in a week, do you?”

“I don’t expect him to forgive you at all,” Harry’s face of shock didn’t phase Liam as he shrugged his shoulders, “You called him a money-hungry whore. Grabbed him up like a rag doll, and that’s putting it nicely.”

“I was angry.”

“I get angry Harry, but I love Zayn more than life itself, and I would never _ever_ call him out his name or touch him in ways that weren’t through love.”

Harry glared out the window at the passing buildings, “You make it sound like I beat the hell out of him.”

Liam balled his right hand into a fist, jaw clenching as he eyed Harry’s side profile, “Who the fuck _cares_. You don’t ever put your hands on someone you love.”

“Look Harry, I love you like a brother, and we’ve been through a lot together, but I will not sugar coat the obvious, and the obvious is that you fucked up. Get over it, and try and make things right.”

Slamming his head against the seat rest, Harry began to cry, “W-What if I can't make it right Li, what if…what if I get there and he wants nothing to do with me?”

“You move on. You get a DNA test done, and if they’re yours, you take care of your responsibilities as a parent, and that’s it.”

“That can’t be it. I…I was finally happy.”

“Couldn’t have been too happy from how you handled the entire situation.”

Harry scowled, reply aimed and ready, losing his opportunity as the brunette exited the Tesla. He didn’t get to say his final piece before Zayn was in his face, a butter knife pressed to his jugular.

“Zayn what the fuck!”

“If I ever hear about you putting your hands where they don’t belong, I will end you.”

“Liam, how about getting your psycho off me.”

Liam looked between the two of them, another shoulder shrug that made Harry roll his eyes, “He’s a social worker, you fucked yourself, so not my fault.”

Harry went to say something back at his, ex-best friend as of right now, when the dull knife was pushed deeper, “Fuck Zayn, okay, okay, I’m sorry… what I did was fucked up and horrible. I should have my balls removed.”

The olive-toned man backed off, a snarl on his lips, “Not just your balls, your dick too.”

Harry's hands immediately covered his privates, waiting for Zayn to walk back inside his Calabasas home before he followed a few steps behind. 

Entering into the kitchen, Zayn and Liam were sat at the bar quietly talking. Sabrina sat at the kitchen table, typing away on her Macbook.

“So, I hear you’re fertile and just a total douchebag.” She said.

Harry finally let his emotions boil over, “How am I getting crucified when this is not my first rodeo!” He shouted, slamming his hand onto the middle island. “I have had more than ten fucking men and women come forth pinning babies on me, just to be slapped in the face with a negative DNA result. Forgive me for being on the fence.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes, closing her laptop, “Do you want a fucking tissue? A shoulder to cry on, and for us to say ‘It’s alright Harry, you can be a dick? Is that what you want?” She paused briefly, standing from her chair, “Because if that’s the case, you can go find you some fake ass ‘yes men’ on the street somewhere.”

“We call you out because we love you, we don’t sugarcoat because we love you. You’re angry at us for being honest and straight up with you, and that fucking sucks, but it’s what you need to hear.” She was now standing in front of the gloomy man. “Being a successful person in the public eye, you shouldn’t want us downplaying your wrongs, and making you feel better in the light of your shitty actions. True friends don’t do that.”

She pulled him into a hug, and Harry began to cry, “True friends break you all the way down to the nitty fucking gritty, and build you back up better than you were before.” She stroked his head lightly, “I love you like family. Liam and Zayn love you like family. We are here because we love you and want you to succeed.”

“I just feel so bad.” He sobbed, sniffling over and over, body shuddering as she rocked them side to side, “I…I can’t even wrap my head around what I did.”

Harry felt Liam and Zayn’s presence, and they enclosed the back half of his body, forming a group hug around him.

“I love you guys so much. I…I’m sorry.” He muttered, tears streaming down his face.

***

“Power and water are included for the first year, I know you two are gone be savin’ up for those two bundles coming.”

Aunt B and Louis smiled big. Aunt B reached out to shake his hand. “You ain’t have to do that Gary.”

“I wanted to. When Pauleen was pregnant with Danny, you helped us whenever you could. Just our way of saying thank you.” He hugged the small woman close, “Take a look around while I get the paperwork together.”

“It’s so nice Aunt B. So close to the docks too, we can take the babies on walks.”

“I can’t wait .” She smiled, “I think this will be good for us. Plus, it’s got central A/C. We’re high class now my boy”

Louis giggled, "High class indeed...mama would be happy.”

“She would. I know you miss them Lou, but you’ve got me and two littles that love you unconditionally.”

His emotions were out of whack, and the tears were falling against his will, “I know, and I’m so thankful. I couldn't be happier.”

The house was simple—red-brick exterior with dirty white panels that needed a wipe down. A two-bedroom, one-bath with white eggshell walls, and oak-colored laminate floors. Large windows in every room and a decent size kitchen with sleek appliances.

“We’ve got a dishwasher Aunt B!” Louis whispered happily, pulling open the appliance and peering inside.

“Thank heavens.” She told him with a toothy grin, waddling off down the hall, “This first bedroom will be mine, and you’ll have the master.”

“No Aunt B you tak—”

“What I say goes and that’s final.” She stated sternly, walking into her room.

Louis was conflicted but went to check out what would be his new space anyways. It was much bigger than his room back at the trailer. The windows were floor-length and immediately made him think of the ones in Harry’s home. His heart ached, thinking about the man, but he pushed Harry to the back of his mind. It was just him and his babies from now on.

He placed his right hand over his stomach. “This is our new home little bugs, I love y’all so much, to the moon and back.”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry ended up not leaving until two days after his heart to heart. So when he arrived at his Alabama home a little after noon, his only mission was to see Louis. His bags hadn’t even been taken from the car when he made his trek over to the trailer. He needed to see Louis, so he could explain himself and get them back on good terms.

He didn’t realize Aunt B’s truck was gone until he was standing a few feet away from the mobile home. That should’ve been his first red flag, seeing that Aunt B never went out during the week. He just figured she’d gone out, and Louis was home alone, which would be even better. Aunt B would only drive the wedge deeper, he had to work one person at a time. Eventually, he’d win the older lady over, but for now, Louis was his only concern

He knocked twice, the mosquitos and gnats swarming his face, “Louis, please, I-I can explain.”

Silence. He backed away from the door to notice the trailer was eerily dark ‘maybe they went out together,’ he thought. Frowning, he tried peeking through the front windows, drawn curtains ruining any chance of seeing inside. It was weird that no one was home, and it was a weekday. He walked around the property, stepping carefully. He made his way to the back, eyes landing on the window he knew was above the kitchen sink. He searched the backyard and fist-pumped when he found an old milk crate to balance on.

His heart skipped, and his body begin to tremble. It was empty. The trailer had been stripped down of everything and was completely empty. “W-What?”

His stomach begin to turn; he stepped down from the crate stumbling back and onto his butt. Something was wrong. Louis wouldn’t just run off, he loved Harry he'd said so himself. Unless they weren’t his babies, and he’d been right all along.

“No! Don’t jump to conclusions again.” He muttered, rising from his spot in the grass and wiping his dirt-covered hands on his jeans. “There is an explanation.”

He wanted to panic. The screams that rested at the pit of his stomach right alongside the queasy feeling was just egging him on. Something was wrong, and he felt so misplaced right now. How would he even go about finding Louis, what if he’d been hurt, or decided that Harry didn’t need to be apart of their kids' lives.

“Fuck!” He shouted to the sky, the sound disturbing the silence only for a short while before it settled again.

Lugging his bags inside, he decided to make a call back home. He needed Liam to calm him down because he was at the point of no return.

“Hey Har—”

“He’s not here.”

“Huh?”

“LOUIS! He-He’s not here, and Li, I’m so fucking close to breaking shit.”

“Calm down H, destroying your own property won't make him magically appear.”

“What if was all lies Liam? What if…what if they aren’t my…”

“You won't know that for sure until you find him and get a DNA test done. He could just be away or out.”

“The trailer is fucking empty, there’s not a damn thing in there.”

“Oh damn. Well did you try calling him? He might still have your number.”

“N-No I didn't. I’ll-I’ll do that, thanks Li, I was about to go insane."

“Yeah I know, but you need to calm down Harry. Your temper will be your downfall.”

"I know, and I'm trying it's just so fucking hard."

"You'll be fine. Bye, we love you, and if you need me call anytime."

"Okay, bye. Love you too."

Harry relaxed as much as he could. The thought of Louis cozied up with some guy somewhere else didn’t allow him to calm all the way down, but he tried. He’d given Louis his old iPhone, and unless Aunt B had burned it, he was hopeful Louis still had it in his possession.

On the third ring, the line clicked over, and he exhaled.

Their breathing was the only thing traveling through the phone lines as Harry waited for Louis to speak, afraid the man would hang up in his face if he spoke first. “Harry?”

The tears were a surprise as he wiped them away, covering his sniffles by clearing his throat. “W-Where are you.”

“Why.”

“I’m here…the trailer is empty.”

“We moved.”

Harry’s heart had been through so much shit that when it constricted, he placed his right hand over it. “Moved? Where? Out of the state?”

“No, just to Grand Bay.”

“How far?”

“Forty minutes. Look, Harry, I ain’t gone bother you no more, and you shouldn’t call me anymore either…it’ll hurt too bad if you keep callin’.”

“I’m going to keep calling. If those are my kids, I want to be there.”

“They’re yours without a doubt. Y-You were my first…I’ve never…” Louis’ words died off, and the silence over the line was charged.

“I believe you a little, but I need a DNA test, I can’t…I can’t go off of your word alone.”

“Why not!” Louis’ voice rose, and Harry frowned at making the man agitated. “Because I just enjoy pinning babies on men who don’t even want me!? That sounds like the life of fuckin’ luxury!”

“I do want you! I’ve wanted you since you stumbled barefoot into my life, but I’ve been conned before, and I’m sorry if it hurts your feelings, but I have to protect my heart.”

“I ain’t got no money for a DNA test, used my savings for California.” Louis hissed.

This wasn’t the Louis Harry had grown to love. This Louis was guarded, and clearly over his bullshit. The idea of them getting back together didn’t look so promising anymore.

“I’ll pay for it, we can go tomorrow. I’m only here for a week, and I know the results take about two weeks to get back, so I might come back in the next month, depending on the results.”

“Goodbye Harry.” Louis huffed, ending the call before Harry could try and smooth things over.

This was bad. Even if these babies were his, he wouldn’t get the happy ending he’d dreamed of having with Louis, he was getting the shitty alternative. It was easy to deny, but he had no one but himself to blame.

***

Harry’s sleep was fitful. He tossed and turned and, at one point, stumbled into his bathroom to dry-heave over the toilet. Waking up exhausted was to be expected, and he forced his body to eat whatever he could scrounge together in the kitchen. The measly breakfast of jammed toast sat heavy in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Louis to call him. They’d texted later on in the night yesterday to set up what time they’d meet up at the clinic, and Harry was just hoping Louis wouldn’t flake.

His ringtone disrupted the quiet, and he answered on the second ring, mouth poised and ready before Louis beat him to it. “I’m headed there now. I sent the address, see you soon.”

Harry wanted to ask Louis about his night; find out if his sleep was out of whack like his had been. The dial tone buzzing in his ear destroyed that idea, and he pocketed his phone and headed out. Maybe he could convince the boy to have lunch so they could hash out everything and get back to how things were before Harry fucked them up.

“Okay, don’t be a dick, just be supportive and keep your mouth shut.” He chanted, pulling up the address Louis had sent him, “You want this to work out, you love him, don’t fuck this up.”

The clinic was small. A few cars littered across the lot as Harry pulled into a parking space, and shot Louis a text to let him know he was here. The knock on the window glass spooked him, but he relaxed when he was greeted with Louis’ face. He wasn’t smiling, he didn’t even look close to happy, but Harry couldn’t deny how breathtaking the man looked.

Stepping out of the truck, he smiled down at Louis, whose worried expression made his stomach churn. It bothered Harry slightly, but he couldn’t care less; they were together, and that's all he wanted.

“Hey Lou,” He said, going in for a hug when he was pushed back by another person, “Niall?”

“Yeah, you didn’t honestly think I’d let him come here alone, did you? Wouldn’t want you to beat him half to death.”

Harry’s jaw tightened, “That’s a fucked up thing for you to say, I would never hurt him.”

“Could've fooled the both of us back in California.” He shot back, angry eyes flitting over Harry’s stony face.

“Y’all quit,” Louis whispered, “I just want to get this over with.”

The two brooding men watched Louis head inside. Niall bumped Harry's shoulder as he followed, “How about you keep your distance, pretty boy.”

“Oh, fuck you, country hick.”

Niall’s laughter only made Harry’s blood boil even more. The temptation to fire another insult dwindled when his eyes landed on Louis filling out the paperwork. Frowning, he pushed his problems with Niall to the back of his head and sat down.

“Uh, how do I…where do I…” Harry stuttered, watching Louis scribble quickly.

“You pay after, she said it shouldn't be no more than ten minutes.”

“Okay, well, do you need anything or want anything. Have you eaten?”

“I’m fine Harry, just…relax.”

“Sorry, I just…”

“Feel like an asshole. You’re now overcompensating by being disgustingly nice, even though the damage has been done.” Niall interrupted, his devious smirk making Harry all the more bothered.

“Explain to me again why in the fuck you feel like you can just talk to me whenever you please?” Harry said through gritted teeth, eyebrows drawn down as he glared at Niall.

“When you put your hands where they didn't belong, that’s when.”

“I apologized, and Louis has forgiven me! So your opinion is like bird shit.”

“You honestly think he forgave you? Like your ego is _that_ fucking big,” Niall’s deprecating laugh made Harry frown.

He turned to look at Louis, whose eyes were trained on the clipboard in his lap. “Lou-Louis I thou—”

“Tomlinson!” Was yelled from the door leading to the back, and Louis stood quickly, scurrying to where the nurse waited, a smile on her face. She took the clipboard from his hand and pointed down the hallway. “You’re in room three at the end of the hall.”

Harry went to step over the threshold when the nurse stopped him, “Um, who are you to him?” the nurse asked, the skepticism written across her face.

“Oh, uh, we’re…I think…”

“It’s alright, he’s…with me,” Louis told her. She let Harry walk past, still eyeing him carefully.

The room was nicely decorated, smiling pregnant women and men on the walls. Louis sat on the examination table, the paper crinkling as he got comfortable. Harry took refuge in the plastic chair beside the table and let his eyes wander the room.

“Will they do an ultrasound?” he asked, eyes flitting to Louis before wandering again.

“Um, I don’t know, maybe.”

“Okay. How far lo—”

There was a knock on the door, before a bright smiling female doctor walked in the room, “Good Morning, how are you two.”

“Good.” They spoke in unison, watching her sit on the rolling stool.

“So, Mr. Tomlinson, I looked through your information, and I'm sorry, but we can’t perform the testing on you. Being that there are two fetuses, it isn’t possible to isolate the DNA of both, and the results wouldn’t be accurate with just one.”

Harry was dumbfounded, “How…what does that even mean. Can’t you just test one baby, and be done with it.”

“No we can’t. Twins can have different fathers, so it would be a liability on our part.”

Harry stood abruptly, “That’s what we came here for. I…I need…I _needed_ this test.” He yelled.

The doctor frowned for the first time since being in the room, she looked at a morose Louis and sort of did the math herself. “Again, I’m sorry, I also think you should leave, so I can talk to Mr. Tomlinson privately.”

Harry sneered, “I am not leaving him, what you say to him, you say to me.”

“Just go Harry!” Louis shouted the surprise on both their faces making Louis look down at his hands again, “Just…leave. When they’re born, you’ll be the first to know so you can get your stupid test.”

Harry shook his head, mouth in a straight line, “Louis, I…I didn’t…”

“Sir, you have to leave, it’s apart of patient confidentially, and if he doesn’t want you in here, you can not be in here.” The doctor stated, opening the door, motioning for Harry to exit.

His gaze never left Louis’ small frame. Having the door shut in his face was like being slapped hard. Head downcast, he didn’t notice Niall’s lost expression as he walked through the waiting room and out to the parking lot. He had a decision to make. Leave, and lose whatever he had with Louis for good, or stay and commit himself to something that could very much tear him to pieces in the end.

His battling mind had him puking into the shrubbery, before getting in the pickup and heading home.


	12. Chapter 12

“Is he hurting you?”

“Oh, no ma’am! He’s just…hot-headed.”

“That’s not a good excuse, no excuse is good.”

“He’s famous…how we became is a long story that I don’t want to discuss. This test is something he needed for clarity, I’m not the first to pin this on him.”

“It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t have the right to treat you like this is solely your fault. If you two had unprotected sex, he is also to blame.” She pushed her rolling stool over to the counter and pulled out a few pamphlets. “Here, just if you need anything or a listening ear.”

Louis took the thin booklets from her hands and tried giving her a sincere smile, “Thank you.”

“Of course, have a good one and remember, you didn’t make these babies by yourself. If he wants to be a part of your life or theirs, you need to hold him accountable.”

Nodding Louis hopped from the table and left the room. Niall’s face, when he approached him, was filled with concern. “Hey, I saw him…leave…”

“They couldn’t do the test. It’s impossible with twins.”

“Lou, I’m so sorry.”

Niall wrapped him in a hug, and it was the small squeeze that had his calm composure crumbling, the broken sobs, thrumming through his body.

“I just don’t get it Ni, I don’t understand why this is happenin’ to me. I ain't ever did nothing wrong. I just…miss my mama. She would put me back together and tell me what I need to do.”

“Please don’t cry barefoot, I know it seems hard right now, but those babies are gonna need a strong mama when they get here, and you fit the bill just right.”

Escorting him outside, Niall helped him up into the truck. “Thank you for everything, I would’ve asked Aunt B but…”

“I understand. Just know that I’m here always. Anywhere else you need to go?”

“Uh, to Harry’s.”

“Louis,” Niall groaned, shifting in to drive and pulling out of the lot, “I don’t know…”

“Please, I just, we have to talk,” Louis huffed, rubbing his itchy eyes, “I need to figure out what he’s going to do, and go from there.”

“Uh, I don't know.”

“Please,” Louis stressed.

“I am your servant barefoot, so I will do as you say even if I don’t agree.”

“Thank you Ni. Now I just need a large sweet tea from Mickey D’s and a ten-piece nugget meal.”

“Pregnant people are the best.”

They shared a laugh, and although Louis couldn’t make his smile reach his eyes, he was still happy. His babies would never want for nothing, and that’s with or without Harry.

***

Louis was slurping at his drink when they pulled down the long dirt road. The grease on his fingertips made holding the plastic cup a lot harder, the tremble in his fingers from underlying panic made it even more so. To avoid making any spills in Niall’s truck, he sat it in the cupholder.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

“Positive, if I need you, I’ll call.”

“Please do, I don’t want to have to kill Mr. Ego.”

Louis grabbed his leftovers and drink, opening the passenger door and getting out. “I promise, now get outta here. I don’t need you two fightin’ like cats and dogs.”

Niall gave him a salute before backing out and leaving. Louis stared up at the house he’d lost his virginity in, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Everything after that night had been one bad thing after another.

He knocked twice, shifting the Mcdonalds cup and bag around while he waited. Harry answered with sunken eyes and a downturned mouth. He was shirtless, and Louis only had so much willpower, so his eyes trailing down the toned body was inevitable. His blue jeans were sitting low on his hips, deep v-line making his mouth water.

“Louis? What…are you okay,” Harry asked, opening the door and moving aside to let him in.

“Uh, yeah, I just…we need to talk, or I need to figure out where you want to go from here so I can make adjustments.”

“Alright, we can talk in the kitchen or the family room. Your pick.”

“Kitchen is fine.”

Louis put his food and drink on the middle island and ambled over to the kitchen table. It was a little bit déjà vu for Louis, seeing that this was exactly where they sat when Harry told him he was leaving. The pain of that night resurfaced once more, but he pushed it aside to think only of the wellbeing of his children.

“Look, I’m not asking you for anything, and I know that after this week, you’re gone for good. I’m not going to hold you here, I will raise them on my own. I just need to know where you stand.”

“Louis—”

“Harry please. I don’t need the sob story of not understanding what you’re going through and the risk you’ll be taking. I just need for you to tell me when Friday comes where do we stand.”

The silence swarmed around them, filling up every space in the dimly lit kitchen. Louis’ eyes stared out into the dark, windows still not covered by curtains, allowing him to gaze at the place he found refuge in before it all went downhill.

“I’m staying.”

Louis’ face whipped around to stare at Harry head-on, “W-What.”

“I’m. Staying.”

The tears filled instantly, little droplets cascading down his cheeks, “F-For good…or just—”

“For good. I have to leave at the end of the week and sort some thin—”

“No!” Louis shouted, standing abruptly, his hand slamming against the wood tabletop. “You’re lyin’! You _told_ me you was comin’ back before; I ain’t see you for months Harry, took you knockin me up just for you to come back round.”

Harry stood up and pulled Louis into his body. Louis struggled briefly before he relaxed and slammed his forehead against Harry's chest. “Don’t keep lyin’ to me. I can’t take no more lies.”

The hot tears on his chest broke Harry from his trance, “I’m coming back, I mean it this time firefly.”

Louis pulled away and hugged himself, “Don’t! Do not call me that.”

“I need you to believe me, Louis. I know that I've done everything that points to not having faith in me, but please, I’m in this for the long haul. Even if they aren’t mine, it’s you firefly, that’s all I want.”

“Take me home.” Louis breathed, shaking hands wiping away his tears.

“You can st—”

“Take. Me. Home. Now.” Louis enunciated, grabbing his belongings and heading for the front door.

Harry punched at the air, the urge to scream pushing at the back of his teeth, fighting to get out. Louis saw him as a liar who couldn’t keep his word, and honestly, the boy was spot on. He had lied and made it seem like he would be back soon when he knew all along that wasn't going to be possible. Not because of his hectic life, but because he didn’t accept Louis for who he was. It was easy to love the man on this dusty, dirt road, but out there with the flashing cameras and pestering eyes, Harry wasn’t strong enough to keep loving him.

This was his final straw, and as he pulled up to the quaint brick house, the only light on being the porchlight, he vowed that he’d make this right.

“Lou, I promise you I’m going to make this right.”

“When you’re here for good, I'll believe it. Until then, don’t text, don’t call, and don’t come around me.” Was all he replied, getting out of the truck, and rushing up the short driveway.


	13. Chapter 13

“Where were you.”

He bristled. The chill that ran down his back as he closed the door made his hand rattle against the rickety doorknob. “I…I saw Harry.”

She laughed sarcastically, “I was expectin’ you to lie.”

“No sense in lyin’ when you know everything.”

She stood from her lazy boy, a slight shake in her walk, “I’m telllin’ you, Lou, that boy ain't no good.”

Louis’ tears were warm and itchy. He scratched at his cheek with his empty hand. Lola, their brown tabby, rubbed against his bare calf. “He’s movin’ here for me, and I love him Aunt B. Love’em just as much I love not wearing shoes.”

“That’s a whole lotta love my boy.” She added, pulling the McDonalds bag out of his grip, “Just one measly Mcchicken? Where’s my sweet tea and my fries?”

He giggled, wrapping his arms around her briefly, “You ain’t supposed to be eaten this mess anyway, and I made a jug of sweet tea yesterday.”

“I still don’t like him. I don’t see what you see, and I think you’d be better off with a country boy down here, but it’s your life.”

They walked into the kitchen. Millie and Maureen their two Persians resting on the countertops. They’d painted the cabinets white to match the baby blue walls. Three little house plants on the kitchen window sill flourishing. Flourishing just like Louis’ life was, or so he hoped. Harry was convincing, and Louis was a sucker for those green eyes. Such a sucker that he wanted both babies to have them. He wanted his kids to look just like Harry because the man was quite the sight to see.

“It’s my life, and he’s my city boy…I want everything with him.”

“As long as he wants everything with you, I’ll stand behind it…but so far, he's done the opposite.” Her wrinkled hand caressed both of the felines white fur. She turned to her nephew with a determined glint in her eye. “Don’t go fallin’ in bed with him either.”

“I’m not!” Louis was appalled she’d even think he’d be so easy.

“Mhmm. We’ll see, I’m off to bed.”

“G’night, love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Harry, this is a drastic decision. I mean, I want you to be happy but moving for good, I just…I don’t know.”

“If you want me to be happy Li, then you know this is the best decision for me. I want everything with Louis, and if that means starting fresh in Alabama, I’m gonna do just that.”

Liam frowned, the worry swimming in his chocolate eyes, “I just worry about you—you’re like family.”

“I’m moving a few states over, I’ll visit, and I hope you will too. I really want you to meet Louis. He’s the sun, Liam.”

Liam wanted to argue with Harry’s choices, but he had never seen his best friend smile so big or look so content with his life. The last time he’d seen Harry look this happy was when he’d bought his first bakery, ever since then it’s been dwindling by the day. “Fine.”

“Thank you! Now, I need to be back in Alabama before the month is out.”

“Harry that’s only two weeks away, you can’t expect—”

“Louis won't give me any more time, and that’s all because I fucked him over the last time. I…I have to be back at the end of the month.”

“Ugh! Fine, I’ll call in all forces.”

“Thank you, thank you. I hope you know you’re my best man when we get married.”

Liam rolled his eyes, leaving out of the home office without a response.

Harry had already hired a moving company. The house would become a vacation home when he had to visit the city. His game plan for his bakeries was to keep them here and put both his right hands in charge of each one. It was always in the works for Heather and Brandon to take over. It was time for Harry to move on to bigger picture aspects in the name of his brand. He hadn’t planned to open a bakery in Alabama, but now that it was becoming his new home, he had every reason to do it now.

He was giddy, but nervous. Just because he was uprooting his life in California to start one with Louis in Alabama, didn’t mean things would work out. Louis didn’t trust him, the adoration and love that Harry could spot in his eyes instantly when the man looked at him wasn’t there on this last trip. It worried him badly, but he would utilize every avenue to prove how much he wanted this new life in the Bayou with the man.

“I hear you’re becoming a Bama boy for life.” Sabrina was stood in the door entrance, her thick obsidian curls resting on her shoulders, onyx eyes bright, and a pearly smile placed on her boss.

“You’ve heard right. I am trading A-List living for some Southern hospitality.”

“Southern hospitality will do you some good. Knock that ego down a few sizes.” They laughed as she dropped onto the love seat placed in front of his desk. “How’s Louis—or how _are_ things with Louis?”

Harry grimaced, his hands rubbing over his face, “They’re shit. I really messed things up, and honestly, it was a long time coming.”

“How so?”

“He doesn’t look at me the same. When I first met him, god Bri, he was like this unattainable light that I had but took for granted. His eyes are so clouded when he looks at me now like he’s fighting between giving me another chance or just letting what we have go.”

“What are his eyes really saying right now.”

Harry stared hard at the lone teardrop puddle spreading slowly against the white piece of paper, “Let Go.”

“And what are you going to do to change that?”

He sniffed, clearing his throat and giving her a determined stare, “I'm going to give it my fucking all.”

“That’s my boss.” She cheered, her smile so contagious that Harry’s filled his own face, dimples like little craters in his cheeks. “You show him that you were a dick and make it right. I would very much like to meet the heirs or heiresses of _the_ Harry Styles.”

“I hope they look just like Louis, two mini balls of sunshine running around.”

“So, it’s okay to make the assumption that you’re content with your possible paternity?”

“Very okay. I…I know that I’m a possibility, and Louis stressed he was a virgin, so I’m leaning heavily on the idea that I will be a father very soon.”

“You better worship the ground he walks on.”

He rolled his eyes and stood from his computer chair. He leaned on the front end of his desk, his arms crossed lightly. “I’m way ahead of you. The first plan of action is to grovel like my life depends on it.”

“Groveling is always the best way back into good graces, I made my last girlfriend grovel for two months, and I still broke up with her.” Harry’s incredulous expression made her chuckle, “She’d been cheating on me while she was groveling H, it was warranted.”

“O-Okay, well, let's hope Louis doesn’t take a page out of your book.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t.”

***

“When is he getting back.”

“I didn’t ask. Told’em didn’t want to hear from him until it was set in stone.”

Niall smiled, blue eyes sparkling, “Damn barefoot, I love to hear you giving ultimatums.”

“He brought it on himself. I can’t have no man in my life that don’t realize my worth.”

“Damn straight!” He shouted, knocking his beer bottle against Louis’ mason jar of sweet tea.

Louis wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he had counted the days since Harry left. Five. It was almost a week, he was human, so he couldn’t deny that he was antsy. Antsy about the fact that Harry just might not come back, and he'd be left with two little faces that were a daily reminder of what broke his heart. “Am I dumb Ni, for-for loving him, and staying?”

Niall pulled the bill of his Alabama hat down, frowning as he mulled over Louis’ words. “You’re not dumb, you’re just…in love.” Two swigs from his beer before he was talking again, “I once had a girl back in Ireland who begged me to stay there. Even though she knew I was going nowhere. I loved her so much that I almost did it.”

“What pushed you not to?”

“I caught her in bed with my cousin.” Louis frowned, he reached out to rub his thumb briefly over Niall’s hand resting on the arm of the lawn chair. “But Harry hasn't cheated, that’s where you’ve won. He’s just an egotistical rich guy who you need to knock down a few pegs.”

“And if he doesn’t come back?”

“You and I will get married.”

Louis giggled, pushing Niall so hard he fell out his lawn chair, “Quit messin’ Ni, I’m serious.”

“You’ll raise your kids to be the best damn kids this side of the Bayou. I’ll be fill-in daddy that teaches’em shrimpin’ and how to get Jimmy at the Value to give’em free ice pops.”

Louis smiled up at the beaming sun, the warmth resting gently on his sweaty face. “I like that Ni. I like that so much, and I’m glad you come back round again. I just hate you have to drive over an hour.”

“I'm actually thinkin’ bout moving in Denny’s old trailer out in Irvington. Ms. Debbie said it’s back up for rent; just needs a good cleaning, and its all mine.”

Louis threw his arms around a startled Niall, who chuckled and wrapped the man close, “It’s lonely in Florida.”

“Well, you’ve got plenty of company down here in the Bayou, and two god kids if you’ll have’em.”

His eyes turned slightly misty, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ neck, where the smell of clean laundry was thickest. “Aw fuck barefoot, you got me crying over here.”

Louis giggled, “I was gone ask Dixie, but you…you’ve been more of a constant then anyone right now.”

“I’d be honored. Long as you’re fine with me teachin’em the Watermelon Crawl.”

“Harry would probably kill you,” Louis laughed at Niall’s downturned mouth.

“It’ll be my revenge for all the shit he put you through.”

“You gotta be nice, Ni. For the babies.”

“I’m not making any promises, but your wish is my command.”

***

“Well, this is goodbye, for now.” Liam sighed, a grim smile on his face as he pulled his best friend since college into a hug.

“Li, you’re not going to cry, are you?” Harry asked, leaning back so Liam could see the smirk on his lips.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I know, but I don’t want to leave on a bad note. I love you Li, and don’t think because I’m moving away, I’ll just forget about you, we’re brothers.”

Liam rubbed his face against Harry’s shoulder, the faint wetness making Harry frown, “I love you too, man, I’m happy you’re getting the life you wanted.”

Pulling out of each other’s arms Harry smiled big, hoping it would inspire Liam to crack one of his own. The small smirk would suffice as he turned to Zayn, who didn’t look all that bothered by the fact Harry was leaving.

“Zayn.”

“Styles.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

They hugged briefly, Zayn pinching at Harry’s side, making the brunette squawk as he moved out of the short embrace. “You treat him like royalty, or I will make a personal trip to Alabama.”

Harry gave a thumbs up, using his left hand to rub at his stinging side. Sabrina was laughing as he pulled her into his chest, wild curls tickling his chin. “Last but not least, the best assistant turned friend, turned little sister, and trusted confidant. I love you Bri.”

“Love you too boss man. Thanks for the A-1 recommendation, I've got two interviews lined up already.”

“Anything for the girl who called me out on my bullshit time and time again.”

He let her go when he heard his flight being announced over the speakers. It was as he picked up his luggage and looked at the people who had turned into his family, his eyes got misty. He didn’t want to cry, because this wasn’t a goodbye forever, it was just a see you soon. But that didn’t matter, it still hurt like hell as he turned away and headed for what would be his new and more exciting life.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was standing on the cramped sidewalk, waiting for his rental to be brought around when his mother called him.He contemplated answering, knowing that she would be pissed he hadn’t told her about having two possible grandkids.

“Hey mo—”

“Really Harry!? I’m your mother, I pushed your big head out of me, and I’m the _last_ to know you’ve got little ones on the way?”

“It wasn’t intentional, mother. I just…I’m not sure they’re mine or not.”

“Liam told me everything turd, so don’t give me the excuses.”

“Okay, well, I didn’t want to get your hopes up. This isn’t our first go around, and I was just doing what I thought would protect me and everyone I love.”

“You’ve moved for this person, so obviously you didn’t care about the paternity outcome too much.”

Harry let her words settle in his head, eyes looking out at the slow-moving traffic. “I love him. He-He wouldn’t lie about this, and I’m certain they’re mine…but…”

“The doubt is still there.”

“Yes, and I won’t know for sure until they’re in my arms.”

“I’m coming down.”

“Mom.”

“Not right this minute, but most definitely a month before he’s due, and for their birth. I need to meet the man who locked you down, and who’s giving me an early birthday present.”

“He’s not… _conventional_.”

“You’re not conventional Harry,” And she hung up.

He smiled briefly as he pocketed his phone. Thinking about his mom meeting Louis and them bonding over the twins made his heart flutter with joy. His mother grew attached to quickly. She became close to every man and woman trying to pin their children on him, and the end result of the negative DNA test always left her a little torn up than the last time. But he had a feeling that this time around, she’d be getting her happy moment.

***

Louis almost fainted when he opened his front door and found Harry standing there with a huge grin and a bouquet of sunflowers. “I’m back.”

He yanked on the brunettes white t-shirt, perching up on his tiptoes to kiss him hard. Louis knew he’d told himself to make Harry fight for him, but just having him here _permanently_ threw that logic out the window.

“Y-You.”

“I told you firefly, I’m in it for the long haul. If you’ll have me?” The sunflowers were outstretched, so close to Louis’ face, he could make out their faint smell. Taking them into his trembling hands, he breathed their floral scent in deep, he needed something to remind him that this was real. Solid.

“C-Can I come—”

“No you may not.” Harry knew that voice, and that voice didn’t give two shits about him.

“Uh,” he unfocused on Louis to look deeper into the house, she was sat in her infamous lazy boy, a glass of sweet tea in her pale hand, “Hey, Aunt B.”

“Bastard.” Was all she muttered, rising from the chair and waddling into the kitchen.

Louis watched her leave, turning back to face Harry with a small frown, “She’s just…”

“Rightfully mad at how much I fucked up with her nephew. I’ll just have to win her over…eventually.” His giggles had chills running through Harry’s body. A smile so big and bright it rivaled the shine of the sun. “God you’re beautiful.”

Louis blushed, holding the flowers tight before turning on his heels a dazed Harry watching his every move. “Hold on. I'm gone put these in some water, and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Okay,” He breathed, his body not retreating until Louis was out of sight.

He waited by the silver Lexus, his butt leaned against the hot metal as he surveyed the tiny house. They didn’t have any neighbors, a deserted road with their home at the end. You could smell the saltwater from where he stood, and the faint sound of waves crashing brought a smile to his face.

“I'm happy you’re here.” Louis piped up, drawing Harry’s eyes away from the water and landing on him. Harry was always so caught up by Louis’ beauty that his eyes never ventured too far from his face. As the man approached, Harry’s eyes landed on the small baby bump pulling the Alabama football t-shirt tight around his body. He had on a pair of leggings that made his mouth water, and his bare toes pressing against the pavement as he padded over, made a smile form on his lips. “What are you starin’ at?”

“Your bump, I didn’t…”

“I’m almost four months Harry, and I’m carrying twins. It’ll only get bigger from here.” Louis rolled his eyes, both hands resting against his stomach.

“Oh yeah I know. I’m just… I don’t know. It’s weird seeing you pregnant with my babies.”

Louis frowned, looking off down the road before his unreadable eyes looked up into Harry’s. “They ain’t your babies…they’re _my_ babies Harry. You made it very clear how against this you were, and I don’t want—”

“Louis, I thought it was understood why I acted how I did in the first place… it had nothing to do with the babies themselves, it was just…” Harry couldn’t make this sound any less douchy if he wanted, so he figured he’d stop while ahead. “Can I take you to lunch?’

Louis gave him a skeptical look, “Where?”

“Well, actually, I wanted to make you lunch at the—my house…if you’re up for it.”

“I don’t know…a lot of stuff makes me nauseous now, I wouldn’t want to waste over anything.”

“Louis, that’s a bullshit excuse, I would make you a hundred meals just to have you waste over them.”

“Let me tell Aunt B bye.”

“Alright.” Harry rounded the car, sliding into the drivers seat and cranking the car up. Louis sat down in the passenger seat. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Louis said with a halfhearted smile.

“She told you not to go, didn’t she.”

“Yeah.”

***

Harry had actually gotten in a day early, but he wanted to use that time to clean up and go to the local grocery store and stock the fridge and cabinets; just so he didn’t have to worry about it now. Although they had only lived under the same roof for a few weeks, he knew most of Louis’ go to meals. Homemade macaroni and cheese, baked chicken, and baked beans is one of his favoriteS. Of course, that’s what Harry made.

“How’s Ala?”

Louis was eating the baked bread Harry had made, tearing it apart and sticking the small pieces in his mouth one by one. “Oh, uh, he ran off. We put up flyers, but no luck.”

“Aw, well he may turn up, I’ll keep a lookout.”

“You don’t even know what he looks like,” Louis muttered, the bitterness tinging his words and making Harry’s body tense.

“You could tell me?” He responded, not feeding into the fight Louis clearly wanted them to have.

“He’s all black, and he has a trail of white spots on his belly.” Louis smiled, rolling the small bit of bread in his hand into a ball, “He loves Nutella.”

“So he’s most definitely your dog,” Harry clarified, laughing as Louis flicked him off. 

Plating up their food, he joined the other man at the table. The first few minutes of silence being matched with soft chewing that bounced off the walls.

Harry swallowed, moving his food around absentmindedly before glancing over at Louis, who was still happily munching away. “Uh. When's your next appointment.”

Louis’ half-smile was a welcoming sight. “This Saturday.”

“Am I…invited?”

Louis ate two bites of macaroni, and a forkful of beans before he answered, “I guess.”

Harry smiled briefly, pushing his empty plate away and watching Louis finish up. “Are you in love with me?”

The blush was deep and reminded Harry of California nights when the sun was on its way down and the sky would take on a deep reddish hue. “At some point I was.”

“And now?”

“I’m angry.”

“Angry?”

“That after everything, I _am_ still in love with you.”

“We don’t have to be together. We can just be co-parents.”

“Is that what you want?” Louis’ voice was slightly agitated, and Harry didn’t want to acknowledge it, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the agitation.

“I want you happy. That’s it.”

“You want that _now_.” Louis’ eyes were wet, his thick eyelashes, entangled with tears. “You ain’t give two fucks bout my happiness when I showed up on your doorstep pregnant.” He pushed his plate away and looked at the dirty kitchen. “You want me happy, so I don’t go runnin’ to the press about you being a deadbeat.”

Up until this moment Harry’s calm was easy to keep intact. Having Louis think that he was only here to stop him from going to the press had that calm wavering. “Louis. Don’t.”

“No. Not Louis _don’t_.” The shorter man hissed, rising from the chair. The screeching made Harry’s ears ring as he also stood up. “I was fine before you!”

“You don’t fail to fucking remind me!” Harry shouted.

“I WILL REMIND YOU TO THE DAY I DIE!” Louis roared, squaring up with Harry, who was twice his height. But he didn’t cower, he wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction. “You ripped my fucking heart out, and I think you just want me to act like that shit didn’t happen. It fucking did, and it fucking _hurt_.” A loud yelped interrupted his berating, tears ran down to his chapped lips and blurred his eyesight. “It hurts more that some part of me is _okay_ with that shit when I shouldn’t be. Like I’m so deep in love that your bullshit excuses and apologies are okay, and they ain't!”

Harry’s stare was hard, stony face hiding the rage that roared inside. “Then go.”

“Fine! I will fucking go! We’re through Harry, and I mean it.”

Harry gave a deprecating laugh, “We never even started sweetheart!”

Louis lunged at Harry, punching him as hard as he could in the chest. The blow caught the older man by surprise, but instead of a nasty retort of his own, Harry’s thunderous laughter slashed into the tension. Louis growled angrily, slamming his hands against the solid body, which only solicited more laughter.

“What’s so fucking funny.” He yelled—his erratic breathing making his face flush a bright red.

“You in your tiny little fist. You’re adorable.” Harry smiled at a still fuming Louis.

Louis walked over to the counter, pulled the biggest butcher knife the man owned from the wooden block, and smirked at a surprised Harry. “Am I adorable now?”

The brunette’s stare was intense. Forest eyes locked intently on the pregnant man yielding a knife in his kitchen. “You actually look hot as fuck.”

“Take me home Harry.” Louis sighed, placing the knife back where it belonged and heading for the front door. He should’ve been surprised when Harry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close, but he wasn’t—only because that’s exactly what he wanted Harry to do.

“I didn’t want to argue firefly. I just wanted a nice lunch turned dinner with the man carrying my children.”

“It don’t matter if you wanted to argue or not. What you did hurt, and I don’t know when it’ll stop hurtin’, but until then…I’m gonna give you hell.”

Kissing Louis’ forehead, Harry looked down at Louis’ sullen face. “Fine. Give me hell for as long as you need. Just…don’t leave.”

Louis nodded, moving his head to rest against Harry’s chest. Harry’s cologne muddled his mind as he left soft kisses on the exposed flesh of the man’s chest. Louis allowed Harry to lift his head ever so gently. Their lips meeting so briefly that Louis could've easily passed it off as a figment of his imagination. Until the soft lips were back and pressing firmly against his own.

He whined in his throat, wrapping his arms around Harry’s slender waist. Face bracketed by large hands that helped him feel whole. It took everything for Louis to pull away, “Harry, stop.”

“Say it like you fucking _mean_ it,” Harry said through gritted teeth, those dark eyes from before making Louis’ cock grow hard. “Say you don’t want me to take you to my bed and fuck the shit out of you. Say. It.”


	15. Chapter 15

Louis had a faint line that went from his belly button to the end of his swelling baby bump. Harry licked along that darkening line and moaned at the taste of cocoa butter and sweat. Weird combination, but his tingling tastebuds made his entire body feel euphoric. Louis had said nothing, which was why they were now in the same bed they’d been in those few months ago.

Naked bodies flush together, skin sliding against skin due to the heat that had begun to accumulate around them. Harry was crazed. He hadn’t had sex since that night, and he was praying Louis wouldn’t get cold feet.

“Are you comfortable.” He whispered against the taut skin, kissing underneath the swell that was slightly warm to the touch. Louis’ beauty was indescribable. His pregnancy glow made his golden skin seem brighter as Harry stared up into glazed ocean eyes. “If you want me to stop, tell me.”

“I don’t want you to stop. I want…I want to feel good, Harry.” Louis’ voice so low he looked like he wasn’t speaking at all. He licked at his chapped lips, biting at his bottom when Harry placed another light kiss to his stomach. “I want you to…”

“What?” Harry inquired, lifting up on his forearms to lay his dark, glassy eyes on the trembling man, “Want me to fuck you? Fuck you nice and slow, but so deep I put another baby in there with the other two?”

Louis’ eyes rolled, and he bucked up into Harry’s bare chest, his precum blotting against the firm abs. “Mhmm. Yes. Give me another baby.”

Groaning, Harry leaned back on his calves, gripping his cock tightly as he moved his hand up and down slowly, eyes locked with Louis, who watched intensely. He pulled Louis’ legs close, laying each one against a shoulder, scooping up the bottle of lube, he drizzled a copious amount on his dick. The sounds were filthy as he rubbed the slimy liquid down his shaft.

Louis’ hole was winking prettily. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight, “Your hole wants to eat my fucking dick up. Wants this baby just as bad, huh?”

“Yes, yes Harry. Need it _so_ bad.”

“Yeah you do,” Harry grunted, pushing past the tight ring of muscles and not letting up until he was pressed to Louis’ ass. “Need my fucking cum.”

“Give it to me, Haz, I want it all.”

So Harry gave the man what he wanted, his large hands expanded across the growing belly, as he rocked into the body beneath him. Deep thrust that made Louis groan so beautifully that Harry’s arm hairs bristled. Watching his cock appear and disappear made it hard not to speed up. The pressing need to fuck the man like he wanted being held back by the hard stomach before him.

Louis’ blissed-out face did more for Harry’s pride than the man probably realized. It made Harry lean over the pliant body and fuck Louis with powerful thrust. Pulling his cock out to just the tip and pushing back in slowly. When his orgasm begin to build, he wrapped his hand around the small cock laid between their bodies. Louis screamed in pleasure, blown eyes watching Harry yank at his dick.

“You close firefly, gonna cum all over this pretty belly for me?”

“Yes,” Louis muttered, nimble fingers dancing around his own pink nipples. His hands eventually made their way up Harry’s glistening chest to rest on his sweaty shoulders. “M’close H, so…so close.”

“Cum baby firefly, give it to me.”

Louis’ body ceased, and his warm cum painted their stomachs beautifully. Harry let the clamp on his dick suck the cum out of him, and he pushed deeper into Louis’ body, shaking legs bracketing his face as he let loose a guttural shout. “Fuck!”

Louis’ inside felt warm, and he sort of wish it was humanly possible to get pregnant after already being pregnant. He couldn’t help it, he loved the idea of Harry fucking him full of his seed, the possibility of more little Harry’s to come from it. “Love how you fuck me Haz.”

Harry nuzzled at Louis’ drenched neck. The brunette sucking at the salty skin, leaving behind a pretty pink hickey. “Love how you take my cock. Couldn’t get anybody else pregnant, slept with you once, and you’re having two of my babies. Your body was made for me only.”

“Just for you. Want all your babies.” Slurred speech making it slightly hard for Harry to decipher Louis’ sexual desires.

“They’re yours until the end of time firefly. Until the end of time.”

They kissed passionately on the bed, and Louis didn’t dwell on the fact that the last time he woke up in this bed, he was alone. He knew that he would wake up in Harry’s arms, knew that when the Alabama sun rose again, he’d be cuddled close to the man he loved.

***

Harry’s body was warm, his arms were big as they held him close, and his hands felt even bigger as they lay splayed out against his belly. He was content.

“Firefly,” Harry whispered, kissing the side of Louis’ face repeatedly as he rubbed circles gently against Louis’ stomach. “My sweet firefly, do you want to take a bath with me?”

“Mhmm.”

Louis let Harry cater to him. He allowed the man to strip him down, deposit his body into the warm, bubble-filled water that smelled of lemon. Harry still hadn't gotten any curtains, so the view of the dock and lake were what held their attention as they relaxed in the slowly cooling water.

Harry washed each portion of Louis’ skin, most of his attention focused on his belly. “You sure are handsy with my bump.” He muttered, turning slightly to look at a blushing Harry.

“It’s beautiful. I can’t get enough of it…of you.”

“What do you want them to be?”

“I don’t care. I just want them healthy, and to look like you.”

Louis laughed, “Funny. I want them to look like my city boy.”

Harry helped Louis up and out of the draining water, wrapping a fluffy blue towel around his body and holding him close. “How about one like me and one like you.”

“Hmmm. I guess.” Louis nodded, letting Harry maneuver him back into the master bedroom. He waddled over to Harry’s closet and pulled out a red California sweatshirt. He turned to look at Harry, who was laid out on the bed in a pair of black briefs. Lustful eyes stared at him so hard he darkened a cherry red.

“Let me give you a massage firefly.” Harry’s deepened voice made Louis shiver as he walked over to the bed.

“Okay.”

Harry helped Louis lay on the California king, the man shivered when his back pressed against the crisp sheets. Half-lidded blue eyes watched as Harry grabbed a small bottle from out of the side dresser’s top drawer. “You’re stunning.”

“Nuh-uh.” Louis breathed, hiding behind his hands.

“Don’t hide firefly.” Harry chastised, reaching up to move the hands away. “Those pretty blues get me hard.”

Louis’ pupils expanded, and he bit his lip lightly. “Okay.”

Harry slathered the oil on his palms before placing them against Louis’ warm skin. Louis’ thighs trembled, “Not too cold is it?”

“No, just right.”

“Good.” Harry kneaded Louis flesh gently. Working his way over the man’s legs and letting his fingers graze over Louis’ slowly hardening cock. Harry’s mouth was watering at the sight before him. Glancing up at Louis’ face, to see his eyes were closed, and he looked utterly content. Each push down on his legs making them part slightly to the point Harry had a delicious view of Louis’ glistening hole.

It was quivering beautifully. Every time Harry got close enough to feel the heat radiating there, Louis would tense, and his hole would open just a little. He finally couldn’t hold back any longer, and with an oil-slicked digit, he pushed his way past the ring of muscles.

Louis whined, lifting his head to peer down at Harry with sex-filled irises, “Oh Haz.”

Harry smiled, pushing another finger in right next to the first, “Like that firefly?”

“Mhmm. More.”

Harry pumped the two digits a few more times. He used his left hand to squirt a few more drops of oil around the entrance, and then pulled his fingers free to rub them through the lubricant. Harry eased them back inside his quivering lover, an attentive gaze on Louis. “How’s that feel?”

“Good Haz, but, when I said _more_ …I meant your cock.”

Harry halted his movement, staring at Louis, whose flushed face was darkening to a pretty red. “Specifics next time firefly.” He rose up, discarding his briefs, and placed an oil-covered hand around his hard cock.

Louis nodded, breath hitching as Harry pushed inside of him. The glide was smooth, Louis’ body still loose from the night before. “Oh fuck you feel good.”

“Give me my other baby, please,” Louis whispered.

Harry groaned, the idea to start off slow ruined because of that simple statement. Hard deep strokes jostled the man’s body beneath him, and when the lust cleared from his eyes, he was reminded of Louis’ belly and eased up slightly. He wouldn’t want to hurt his babies, no matter how much he wanted to fuck their daddy like it was no tomorrow.

“I think I have a thing for breeding you. Like I want you pregnant around the clock. Fuck!” Louis’ eyes were distant and glazed. The sweat line across his upper lip, beckoning Harry down, and encouraging the brunette to suck the plump flesh into his own mouth. He sucked lightly, releasing only to run his tongue across Louis’ teeth and dip into his open mouth. “Need to get you a pretty little buttplug. Keep my cum inside you.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Louis said breathily, “But I want to keep your cum inside me too.”

Harry didn’t know the extent of Louis’ innocence, but the fact the boy had no clue on what sex toys were made him somewhat giddy at being able to introduce Louis to a whole new world. “Just know it’s gonna make you feel so good and keep my cum safe and sound inside you, where it belongs.”

“Oka—Ohhh,” Louis uttered, Harry’s speed picking up and cutting the man off mid-sentence. “You—You did something inside me…felt so good.”

Harry pistoned his hips again like before. Louis shouted out once more, and that’s how Harry knew he was hitting the boy’s prostate. “That’s your pleasure spot baby, makes you feel really good.”

“Please, please, do it again Haz,” Louis’ southern drawl was thicker, his words blended together and breathy.

Harry rammed at Louis’ prostate repeatedly, his own orgasm so close he wanted to scream. He watched as Louis’ eyes rolled back, and his entire body shuddered. Spurts of jizz flew across his abs. 

“Fuck! Here comes firefly!” Harry grunted, body halting completely as he dumped the warm cum inside Louis’ body. They were both shaking when Harry rolled over and pulled Louis in close.

It took them twenty minutes to come down from their sex high, Louis’ sweaty fringe making Harry’s chest feel warm and cold simultaneously. 

“Now, what’s a butt plug?”


	16. Chapter 16

“I don’t understand why you’re going home.” Harry was watching Louis get dressed back in his own clothes. They’d lounged in bed for most of the morning, and when noon started to approach Louis decided it was time he head out. “I mean, I just thought…”

“That I was gone move in here with you just like that?” Louis stared at Harry expectantly, when he said nothing, he continued on, “Aunt B didn’t move out her trailer just for me to turn on her and move back in with the man who did me dirty.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh my…I thought we were passed this whole me being a dick thing. I mean, we fucked…twice.”

Louis rubbed at his belly as he gazed off, “I can like certain parts of you Harry, and still not like you.”

“How is that fair?” Harry exclaimed, rising from the mattress when Louis headed out the door.

“It became fair when you did what you did back in California. I want you to take me home, and I want you to deal with it, okay?”

Harry didn’t want to just deal with it. He wanted to fight, argue, and cry like a baby. “Okay.”

The ride was quiet, the low thrum of a country song flowing through the speakers was the only sound disrupting the silence. Harry was surprised Louis let him hold his hand, but he took what he could get as he drove through the backroads that he was slowly becoming familiar with.

Pulling up to the brick house, Harry noted Niall and Aunt B sat in lawn chairs directly in front of the house. There were beer bottles littered around Niall's chair, and Aunt B had a dwindling glass of sweet tea in her right hand. “What’s he doing here? You’re bailing out on me to hang with blondie?”

Louis laughed, giving Harry a dumbfounded gaze, “That’s none of your business.”

“It is when it’s clear he has feelings for you.” Harry seethed, angry eyes pinned on Niall laughing jovially, “Bet he feels like a big man, hanging out with the lady who hates my guts.”

“She hates you because of you, Harry.” Louis reminded him, laughing harder when he saw how upset Harry was. “Besides, Niall said we’re gettin’ married.”

It was hard to compose his giggles when Harry’s sad face fell over him. “That’s not funny.”

“I ain’t laughin’. He told me himself that if we ain’t work out, he’d take my hand.”

Harry’s grip on the steering wheel made Louis smile slightly, “He’s not taking shit.” His seatbelt flying off as he went to get out of the rental.

Louis reached out for his arm with a loud cackle. “Calm down Haz, I was just kiddin’.”

Harry grumbled as he relaxed back against the driver's seat, “That's not remotely funny.”

Louis wiped at his wet eyes, “It was a little funny.” Harry was still pouting when Louis leaned over the middle console and gave the brooding male a kiss on the cheek. “G’night Harry.”

“I’ll pick you up Saturday,” Harry said through the rolled-down window.

All Louis gave him back was a thumbs up as he approached the two, still sitting in the front yard. It took everything within him not to get out and pull Louis out of Niall’s arms as they hugged. Instead, he pulled out the makeshift driveway and headed back to his empty house.

***

Louis’ appointment was at ten-thirty, so Harry pulled up outside his home at nine. He couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse that didn’t point back to how desperate he looked, and part of him knew that Louis would see right through his lies.

“I told you to be here at ten. My doctors' office is only 15 minutes away.” Louis whined, pulling Harry inside, the cool A/C like a breath of fresh air for Harry’s heated skin.

“I…I…Sorry.”

“Just be quiet. Aunt B’s still sleepin’, I’m gonna get dressed.” Louis was headed back down the narrow hallway when Harry let his eyes fall on his round ass.

“Can I watch?” He asked in a sultry voice.

“No.” The closing of the bedroom door solidifying his statement.

Harry chuckled lightly, turning back towards the family room where he sat down on the familiar couch from the trailer. This house wasn't anything special, but it was an upgrade from the trailer. Everything was how it had been in the trailer as well, the only difference was more empty spaces were lingering around that needed to be filled with knick-knacks. It smelled like pumpkin and laundry. He was happy that Louis was somewhere nice.

“Does this placate you enough your highness.” Harry jumped, turning to find Aunt B waddling into the kitchen with a trail of cats following after her. He didn’t know whether to join her or not, then he remembered that if he needed anybody on his side, it was her.

He peeked his head into the kitchen, eyes falling on the older woman dishing out cat food into the bowls near the cabinets below the sink. “Uh, good morning. H-how did you sleep?”

“With my eyes closed.” She muttered, throwing away the empty cans, and starting up a pot of coffee.

“Nice. That’s a good way…to…” Harry let his own sentence die out, unsure of where he was going with it. “Any, uh, gender predictions?”

“Nope. Just want’em happy and healthy with a _stable_ home.”

Harry frowned, inching further inside and leaning against the countertop opposite the kitchen sink where Aunt B stood. “Look, I know you don’t like me, but I’m trying here.”

She turned around, eyes staring at him hard. “First off, I just don’t like you, I can’t _stand_ you. My nephew is the only family I got, and I don’t know what hold you've got on him. But I know one thing. You fuck up again, I will skin you alive.”

“Yes ma’am.” Was all Harry could say. His heart hammering against his ribcage as he stared down at the women who terrified him more than his own mother.


	17. Chapter 17

“I told you to be quiet.”

“She woke up!” Harry stressed, turning off Louis’ street and onto the main road, “I can’t help she hates my guts.”

Louis smiled over at Harry, “Sorry.”

Harry rolled his eyes, looking at the giggling man in the passenger seat, bare feet up on the dash, and his hand out the window dancing with the wind, “Oh yeah, I _bet_ you’re sorry.”

“Hey, don’t jump down my throat,” Louis muttered, eyes closed as he moved his hand through the air.

“Did you bring any shoes?”

“Yes.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

It was strange. Harry remembers a time where he couldn’t get Louis to stop talking, the man always had something interesting to say or just talked to fill up the silence. Now, most of the time, his responses were straightforward. No matter how much Harry wanted to think things between them were like before, they weren’t.

“Uh…what’s happening at this appointment.”

“Not real sure. I know they’ll do an ultrasound, and maybe an anatomy scan.”

“Great, I’m excited.” Harry expressed, eyes glancing over at Louis who was watching the passing fields.

“Mhmm.”

Harry pulled into the parking lot and parked as close to the building as he could get. He tried being a gentleman and opening Louis’ door for him, but the man wasn’t having any of it.

“I don’t need you fawning over me,” Louis mumbled, pulling open the glass door.

“Sorry for being caring.” Harry threw back, frowning at the back of Louis’ head, “I won’t care about you anymore.”

“Jesus, you’re a piece of work,” Louis said, laughing as he looked at Harry, his attitude showing how bothered he was. Harry had a retort ready, but Louis was approaching the receptionist who wore a bright smile. “Good Morning, Mrs. Paula,” Louis spoke, leaning on the countertop, belly pressing against the front.

The older woman smiled, big onyx eyes lighting up, “Hey sweetheart. You back to see Dr. Rivera?”

“Yes ma’am, posed’ to see her at ten-thirty.”

She typed at the computer, acrylic nails moving quickly, “Alright, I just put you in so she’ll see you shortly, just have a seat.”

“Okay, thank you, Miss P.”

She smiled big, “Anything for you. How’s your Aunt?”

Harry felt misplaced, as the two talked, he didn’t want to wander off and sit down without Louis, so he just stood behind the man and listened quietly.

“She’s doing good. Tryin’ to get her to eat healthy, it’s been a pain.”

“I don’t blame her one bit. Between Sidney’s fried chicken and Cudjo’s seafood plate, I couldn’t stick to a diet if I was paid to.”

Louis laughed, leaning back slightly, which made him bump against Harry’s chest. The way he startled let Harry know that he’d forgotten he was even there. Louis gave him an apologetic frown before turning back to the receptionist with a smile. “I’ll tell her you asked about her.”

Harry smiled at the lady as well when Louis finally made his way to sit down. Harry scanned the room while Louis flipped through a Parenting magazine. The aquatic theme evident from all the stickers of fish and other marine life plastered on the orange walls. The mix of blue and gray couches throughout the space made the building feel somewhat smaller.

“Is this the nicest clinic around? I mean, I want the best for our babies, so I want to make sure we see the best.” Harry whispered, watching Louis’ face stay set in an expression of neutrality.

“This clinic is just fine. The hospital that I want will also be just fine, and your money isn’t needed.”

“I’m not trying to sound like a rich snob Lou, I just, I don’t want anything to happen to you or the babies.”

Louis finally let his eyes move away from the magazine and peer at Harry, “We’ll be fine. Dr. Rivera is one of the top male pregnancy doctors in the Mobile county area, and Women’s and Children's is one of the best. The babies and I will be _fine_.”

Harry let it go. The last thing he wanted to do with Louis right now was argue, especially over something that wouldn’t matter in the end. It was Louis’ decision and his body, so Harry would have to be happy with whatever the man chose.

“Okay, okay, I’m just…scared papa bear here.”

“I know,” Louis said, knocking into Harry’s bicep with a smile.

Harry wanted to lean down and kiss the man sat next to him. Louis’ belly was stretching the material of his yellow t-shirt and protruding out beautifully. His jean shorts came to the middle of his thigh, and he’d thrown on a pair of black flip-flops that he’d already kicked off. His tiny toes rubbing against the gray carpet as he skimmed through the slim booklet in his hands.

“Tomlinson!” Their heads rose in unison, eyes falling on the nurse stood at the door entrance, a smile on her glossy pink lips.

Harry immediately went to help Louis up, disregarding the eye roll Louis pinned on him. He kept his hand placed firmly on Louis’ lower back as they crossed over the threshold to the back half of the building.

“Sir, you can wait for him in room three, and Mr.Tomlinson, I’m gone need you to leave me a urine sample in the restroom down the hall on the right.” Louis nodded, smiling as he took the plastic cup from her hand and made his way to the restroom further down the long hallway. “Uh, you can wait in here…sir.”

Harry smiled at the nurse who had an inquisitive gaze on him as he made his way into the room. He was alone for maybe a minute when the nurse reappeared. “Umm…are you, Harry Styles?”

Harry smirked, “Yes, yes, I am.”

“Oh my! I thought you looked familiar, I saw you in an interview, a couple months back, and can I say I’ve always wanted to go to your bakery.”

Harry was genuinely shocked that she knew who he was, Alabama didn’t seem like the place where people were knowledgeable on mediocre celebrities like himself, so it made him feel special. 

“Oh, well thank you. I’m planning to open an establishment here in the Mobile area, so you lucked out.”

“Can I get a picture with you?”

“Uh, sure!” Harry let the nurse sidle up next to him, her right thigh placed slightly over his left leg. She pulled her phone out of her scrubs pocket and clicked over to her camera.

Harry thinks that he lives in a world that isn’t meant for him, because just as she held up her phone and pressed her gloss-covered lips to his cheek, his heavily pregnant, somewhat, boyfriend walked through the door. Louis frowned briefly before he schooled his face into a blank expression. Harry couldn’t even focus on the nurse saying thank you, too worried about what was running through Louis’ mind.

“She’s a fan, and she wanted a picture.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me…we aren’t together.”

Harry tensed, hard eyes staring at Louis, who thought his hands were much more interesting. The need to debunk that statement was strong. Harry had to stop himself from saying what he truly wanted to say. 

_‘The way I fucked you into my bed twice begs to differ_ ’ was just sitting on the tip of his tongue, but the doctor walked in before he could put his foot in his mouth.

“Good morning Mr. Tomlinson, and Mr…?”

“Styles.” Harry filled in, extending his hand for a quick handshake before she was sitting down on the rolling stool.

“Mr. Styles. I'm assuming you’re daddy number two then?”

Harry smiled, “Yes, I am.”

“Well, great to have you, today is just going to be an ultrasound, and if the babies are in a good enough position, maybe find out those genders.”

“Sounds great,” Harry spoke, looking at Louis, who still looked a little down but was smiling slightly.

“How’ve you been feeling?” She asked, all her attention on Louis as she had him lay back.

She prodded at his firm stomach, “Feeling good, my nausea stopped, now I’m just tired all the time.”

“That’s to be expected, especially since you’re carrying multiples, you’ll feel bone-tired and sleepy a lot more than you’re probably used to, so just take it easy.”

“Okay.”

“Uh, should he be on a certain diet?”

She smiled, “Yes, and no. Junk food is obviously not something we want to give the little ones, but then again, cravings exist.” She started to power up the ultrasound machine, applying the clear liquid to Louis’ lower abdomen, “So I would just try and eat healthy ninety-five percent of the time, and then the other five percent can be his choice. Also, prenatal vitamins every morning.” She placed the wand to his belly and moved it around a few times before clicking a button.

The sound that filled the room reminded Harry of rushing water, and as he stared up at the flatscreen on the opposite wall, he couldn’t make out what he was hearing or seeing. Louis looked just as puzzled.

“The sound is baby A’s heartbeat, I’m gonna try and move the wand and get a better picture.” She moved the instrument a few times back and forth, pressing down onto the right side of Louis’ stomach, a bit firmer. “There we are.”

Harry’s heart swooned, it was a baby, his baby, their baby. His hand immediately sought out Louis’, and when the man grasped his tightly, he let his green eyes fall over his frame. There were fat tears in the corners of his eyes, and his lip was trembling. Harry fell even more in love.

“C-Can you see what they are?” Louis whispered, eyes still trained on the screen.

“Um, baby A is a…boy.”

Harry gazes at the gray blob that was his son, his heartbeat echoing in his ears as he stared at the screen. When his eyes blurred, he used his free hand to wipe at his eyes, smiling at Louis, who was also wiping at his faces. “A baby boy firefly.’

“A baby boy,” Louis whispered, squeezing Harry’s hand.

Dr. Rivera smiled at the couple, before she clicked the sound off, and moved the wand again to search out baby B. When she found them, she clicked the sound back on, “Here’s Baby B.”

Baby B, looked just like baby A, but that didn’t stop another round of tears from welling in their eyes, a strong heartbeat filling the examination room. She moved the wand, and when Harry caught her frown, he instantly grew worried.

“Is everything okay?” he asked timidly, eyes flitting between the tv screen and the frowning doctor.

“Baby B is fine, just a little shy, I can’t see what they are so we’ll just have to wait until our next appointment.”

Harry deflated, looking at Louis, whose blue eyes were still staring up at the screen. “Okay, great, just glad they’re okay.”

“Yep, they’re exactly where I want them to be, so Louis, keep up the good work, I’ll see you in another two weeks when you’re five months, and then after that, it’ll be every week. Your pregnancy is high-risk, so the bigger you get, the more frequent your visits are.”

“Thank you,” Louis said, taking the napkins Harry handed him to wipe off his belly, “Will we get pictures?”

“Yep, Mrs. Paula will have them for you at the front desk. Have a good day, and I’ll see you in two weeks.”

When she walked out, Harry wrapped Louis in a hug crying into his shoulders, “Fuck, I’m so…I’m so fucking happy, firefly.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed, “Me too. I…I’m glad you were here.”

“Me too.”

***

They’d decided to have a late breakfast at the Waffle House in the Bayou. Harry still wasn't used to how many people in the small town knew Louis, and it was weird being put on the back burner as the man caught up with old faces. Most didn’t know he was pregnant, so Harry was forced to sit through people asking about the pregnancy and the babies.

“I used to come here every Saturday with Nathan,” Louis said, smiling as he looked around the small diner.

Harry’s eyes also took in his surroundings. The bright reds and yellows blending with the black and white shouldn't mesh, but for this establishment, it did. The heavy smell of waffles and burnt meat in the air made his stomach churn and grumble simultaneously. They’d chose a booth away from the other guest, but nearest the jukebox, that was playing an oldies song.

“Is it weird that I want to meet this Nathan guy, and make sure I’m the better pick?”

“Anybody else, yes, but you…no.”

“You don’t still hang out with him…do you?”

“Not as of late, he’s too busy with Crystal.”

Harry’s memory went back to the day at the Flea Market, “Doesn’t she work here? We can leave if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine, she don’t work the weekends.”

Harry nodded, looking down at the flimsy plastic menu, “Hmm. I've never eaten here, so what’s best to get?”

“I’m gettin’ the All-Star meal, it comes with pretty much the works.”

“Alright, I’ll get that.”

They didn’t talk. The waitress came by to get their drink and meal orders, collecting their menus and shouting their orders out to the cook. The sizzling and chatter surrounding them didn’t make their own silence seem so deafening. 

Harry wanted to talk about their future and the future of their kids, but it usually lead to a fight, and he really didn’t want to fight with Louis right now. They'd had a very nice morning seeing the babies, and he knew that trying to convince Louis to move in with him would only upset the man.

“I’m glad you got to see the babies. We can split the pictures between us, I was thinking one of each.” Louis said, thanking the waitress as she sat down their drinks.

Harry had decided on a glass of water while Louis went with the infamous glass of sweet tea, “Louis, what are we doing here.” He breathed, the need to not start a fight overruled by Louis acting as if he didn’t want what they had to go beyond what it was now, which was already confusing in itself.

He frowned, playing with the straw paper as he avoided Harry’s eyes, “We’re us.”

“Don’t Louis, I’m not…I need to understand what we are, so I know where to put myself.”

“Harry, I don’t know what we are. As of right now, we are two people who messed around and ended up pregnant.”

“So, what are we when I _fuck_ you.” He whispered in an aggravated tone, eyes watching the other patrons around them.

“Don’t.” Louis hissed, eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry.

“Don’t what? It’s an honest question, I need to know where I stand.”

Louis was about to respond when a multitude of white plates with brown squiggle designs around them, were sat down on their table. They smiled at the young girl, and instead of continuing their disagreement, they ate.

They didn’t talk in between bites of bacon and waffles, they just ate in complete silence while avoiding eye contact. The only words exchanged were when Harry insisted he pay the bill, and Louis fought him on it. Harry triumphed, but only because Louis stormed out the building.

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me take care of things…take care of you.”

“Because! I’m not yours to take care of, I don’t…I don’t want to fall back in the trap of what I feel is reliability for it to just be yanked from under me.” Louis had his body positioned towards the window. Harry switched from watching the road to watching Louis when he could.

“I _moved_ here for you, like, I gave up my life in California for _you_.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that!” Louis yelled, his blue eyes wide as he stared at Harry’s side profile.

Harry groaned, speeding up just a tad when the jacked-up Dodge behind him kept riding his ass, which had him even more agitated. “I did it because I wanted to Louis! Because I’m trying to show you that I want this with you.”

He didn’t say anything to that response, instead watching the passing fields, and drawing patterns against his bare feet. Harry left him alone, even though the need to argue more weighed heavily on him. They were getting nowhere, and Harry just wanted them to be _somewhere_. He knows he doesn’t deserve any type of closure, seeing what he did to Louis, but he still couldn’t help but want it.

“Goodbye, L—” The slam of the car door cutting off his farewells. Sullen eyes watched Louis stomp through the grass, and into his home. The home that Harry was slowly beginning to despise.

He’d hated when they lived in the trailer. It was an eyesore and went against everything Harry wanted to be associated with, but at least it was his sure way of seeing Louis regularly. He took that little mobile home for granted because now Louis lived over forty minutes away. Forty minutes of space that just added another wedge to their relationship.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry spent the rest of his Saturday sulking about the giant house that wasn’t home because Louis wasn't here. He knows he probably looks pathetic for crying over something not only pointless but partially his fault. 

“This is all your fucking fault.” He groaned, hands itching for something to throw as he stood leaning over the middle island. You’re the reason he hates you, the reason he can’t stand to be around you, and the—”

The knocking stopped his own onslaught of words, and his neck grew warm at how pitiful he sounded. He was feeling sorry for himself, and thank goodness no one was around to witness it.

“Who is it?” He shouted, approaching the door with caution, he didn’t have many friends in these parts, so his guard was up.

“Your personal therapist.” Came Niall’s voice that usual blend between southern and Irish.

Harry opened the front door slowly. The blonde was dressed in a white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and scuffed cowboy boots, his Alabama hat a discolored red. “What the hell do you want.”

“Barefoot called me crying, and you’re the only one I know that is constantly makin’ him do that.”

Harry scoffed, using his height to his advantage to loom over Niall, “I didn’t do shit, so how about you be on your way.”

“Nah,” Niall said, pushing past Harry and into the house, “Besides, this house is just as much Louis’, and he’d let me in.”

“Well, if you haven't realized because you’re too much of a dumb hick to notice, he lives on the opposite side of town.”

Harry should’ve expected the hit to his nose, the crack that followed, and the trickle of blood that made it’s way to his open mouth. He didn’t though, so all he could do was stare at a fuming Niall with green eyes filled with shock. When the blood flow sped up, he rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a gray dishtowel from the drawer, and placed it on his nose.

He turned back to Niall, who still looked ready for a fight, “What in the _hell_ is your problem!”

“You’re my problem! Walkin’ round here with that stick up your ass, like you’re some sort of god when you ain’t.” Niall advanced towards him, making Harry’s backside press into the counter of the island. It prevented him from getting away any further. “Those petty little comments about us being hicks and no-goods are really not needed. You slept with a hick, so what does that make you rich boy? A hick by association? Bet you wouldn’t go runnin’ your mouth to your hotshot friends about how you cried over a hick now would you!”

Harry was silent, face morphed into a stoic grimace as he watched Niall berate around his kitchen. “You have some got damn _nerve_ to be huffin’, and fuckin puffin’ like you’re owed some respect. The sooner you realize you ain't shit round here, the better off you'll be.” Niall began to calm down, his hands no longer shaking, and his frantic pacing replaced with him leaning up against the wall that leads back out into the hallway. “But one thing I will not continue to tolerate is how you treat Louis. You can pick fun at me until Jesus comes back, but not Louis, not the sweetest person in this god-forsaken hellhole that would literally give you the shirt off his back. Him you will not disrespect. Got it?”

Harry could've argued, could've punched the Irishman back and got even. “Got it.”, but he didn’t. He didn’t because everything Niall had said was a fair point and nothing but the truth. Niall had only done what Harry didn’t have Liam, Zayn, or Sabrina here to do.

“Now let’s get you cleaned up, asshole.”

***

“Call Louis, patch things up.” Niall was backing out of the driveway, they’d talked close to four hours, Harry had even made them an early dinner of steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. “He’s crazy about you, just needs reassurance.”

“Thanks man,” Harry shouted, waving until he couldn’t see the rusty red pick-up any longer.

Strolling back inside, Harry headed straight for his cellphone. He was giving Louis all theses ultimatums when it wasn’t Harry’s right to do so. “Hello?”

“Hey, Louis, firefly, I uh…” Harry let the silence drag on, the distant game music of Family Feud on a TV drawing his attention before he remembered why he was calling. “I’m sorry. Sorry for all the stress I've been causing you, and sorry for not treating you like you deserve. Niall came over and set my head on straight.”

“Thank you for that Harry, really, it means a lot.”

“How about you come over tomorrow for dinner?” He asked.

“Okay…that’ll be nice.”

The line fell silent again, mutual breathing being exchanged through the phone lines. This was something else Harry hated. He hated how _awkward_ they were. How talking seemed not only forced but hard to come by. “Uh, what’d you do the rest of the afternoon.” Louis shuffled around, the sound of a door closing noted by Harry.

“Not much, Aunt B and I went to the CVS in Grand Bay for my prenatal vitamins, and then we got dinner at Sam’s Burgers.”

“Oh, uh, did you get a good kind? If you need money, I can—”

“I got a good kind Harry, and I don’t need your money.”

“Okay.” The blanket of silence fell again, suffocating Harry as he mulled over different things to bring up, “Uh…what are you doing?”

“Laying in bed, my lower back’s been hurting me.”

“Wish I was there to give you a massage.”

“Me too, Nu, me too.”

Harry battled between asking Louis what ‘Nu’ meant or basking in the fact that Louis wanted him to give him a massage. He was a weak man, “Yeah, you’d like that? Liked the massage I gave you _last_ time.”

Louis’ breath hitched over the line, that inhale shooting straight to Harry’s cock. “Mhmm. J-Just like that.” He whispered.

“Yeah, I’d rub you down nice and slow cupcake, get that golden skin all slick and shiny.” Louis breathing had picked up considerably, to the point that it almost sounded like panting, “How’s that sound firefly?”

“So good, Haz, real good.”

“Touch yourself.” Harry moaned, his own hand traveling into his sweats and wrapping around his angry dick. The throbbing on a steady beat that matched up perfectly with Louis’ pants. When he moaned deep and broken, Harry’s entire body spasmed, and he was coming. The wet cooling his heated skin and making the glide on his still hardened member that much easier. He’d never come so fast in his life.

“Oh god, oh my,” Louis whispered. Harry could cry from not being able to watch Louis bring himself to pleasure. Watch his eyes roll to the back of his skull as he reached his beautiful climax.

“Are you touching your dick or your pretty hole firefly?”

“M-My hole, Haz, need you inside me.”

“I wanna be inside you to cupcake, want to pound my dick into that pretty hole, and give you my seed.” Harry groaned, another orgasm building in his groin, his ass lifting off the couch as he pushed his tight fist down on his cum-covered dick.

“Oh, fuck!” Louis quietly cried out, just loud enough to have Harry’s second climax ripping through him and spurting all over the front of his sweatpants.

This silence was welcomed, the silence that came after mutual orgasms so powerful the last thing you wanted to do was talk. The time between your release and recuperation. Where you’re falling back to earth and the only thing you can focus on is regulating your erratic breathing. Harry basked in this silence.

***

“So things there have been…good.” Liam asked skeptically, “You are adjusting fine and working things out with Louis?”

Harry had Liam on a FaceTime call while he made dinner. He’d decided on Salmon over rice pilaf and a salad. He wanted to make sure, on his watch, Louis was eating healthy.

“Yep, I mean, he’s still not living with me, but yeah, things are…good,” Harry spoke, eyeing the iPad screen briefly before placing the salmon fillets in the pan.

“Well, I mean, can you blame him?’

“No, and I’m just doing what I can as of right now to make sure he knows that I’m here for good.”

“I heard your mom’s coming down.”

Harry gave a short fake laugh, “Yep. If I didn’t do a bad enough job of running Louis off, she’ll send him to the hills.”

Liam laughed, brown eyes watching Harry move about the kitchen space, “We’ll have to make a visit soon, but probably once the babies are here.”

Harry paused, turning towards the video screen, and smiling, “I’d really like that Li, I have to admit I’m a bit homesick. Louis’ the only thing keeping me sane, and he hardly comes around on his own—it’ll just be _nice_ to see familiar faces.”

Liam couldn’t decide whether to smile or frown. He missed Harry terribly, but he knew the man wanted to do things right with Louis, and he couldn’t disagree with that. It still didn’t negate the fact that he missed his best friend. “I’d like that to H…I’m gonna let you get back to your Sunday dinner, but call me sometime this week, I miss you man…and I…I love you.”

“I love you too, Li, give everybody hugs, and give Zayn a big sloppy kiss from me.”

Liam laughed before hanging up, and when Harry’s iPad screen went black, he continued on with dinner, the excitement of seeing Louis lifting his spirits.

***

“You spendin’ a lot of time with that boy.” Aunt B stated, watching Louis fix his hair in the bathroom mirror.

“Please, not today Aunt B, we’re having dinner, that’s it.”

“Mhmm.” She stared at his reflection hard, “Y’all havin’ sex, ain’t ya?”

Louis gave her a wide-eyed stare in the mirror, “Aunt B! That ain't none of your business.”

She nodded, turning on her heels, wooden cane held close, and leaving out, “Thought so.”

Louis switched off the bathroom light and went after his nosy Aunt, “You ain’t think nothin’! I wish you’d stopped meddlin’ in my life, goin against my decisions. Harry is the father of my kids, and he’s gone be round whether you like it or not.” He didn’t wait for a reply, grabbing the truck keys from the charcoal countertop, and leaving out the front door, making sure it was slammed shut to emphasize how bothered he was.

He was tired of explaining himself, and his relationship with Harry when she wouldn’t be in support of it either way. He just wanted to be happy, and Harry was trying his best to make him happy. Louis gave him a hard time about it, but he was trying, and he knew Harry was too.

***

“It’s fine that she doesn’t like me. I don’t want you two fighting, okay.” Harry told him as they sat at the kitchen table.

“We have children together Harry, she’s gone have to get use to you.”

Harry frowned, taking another bite of salmon, “Yeah, I know. But hopefully, she’ll come around.”

Louis admired Harry’s optimism, but he didn’t know his Aunt like Louis did. She held grudges for a long time. She was still holding a grudge against the old mailman who would always drop her mail off at the mailbox at the end of the road, instead of doing what the mail lady before him did, which was leaving it on the trailer steps.

He drunk some of his sweet tea, “Hopefully. But, enough of that, your sweet tea ain’t half bad.”

Harry smiled big, “Really?”

“Yep, now it’s not on my level, but…you’re gettin’ there.”

“Thanks, cupcake,” Harry said through his mouthful, swallowing down his food and contemplating asking what he wanted to ask Louis. “Um, yesterday when we uh…You called me… _Nu_. What?”

“Oh, uh, nothing bad it’s just short for Nutella.”

“You love Nutella,” Harry stated.

“That I do.”

Louis moaned, dropping back down onto Harry’s dick. Two figure-eight motions before he was lifting himself again, just to drop back down. Harry’s eyes were hooded, hands splayed out on each hip, squeezing the flesh when he felt the urge to push Louis down. They hadn’t even finished eating when Harry pushed away from the table and scooped Louis into his arms. The living room was as far as Harry could get, and he’s never been so thankful for his sectional.

“Fuck cupcake, you’re the hottest damn cowboy I’ve ever known.”

“Mmmm. Thank you Nu-Nu, I…I love ridin’ your _stallion_.”

“Do you now? Well firefly, you ride him oh so well.” He gritted his teeth, when Louis ground his ass down, circular motions making his cock feel tingly.

Louis kept up a slow and steady pace, his legs shaking ever so slightly. His chest was blotted with sweat, little trickles heading down his chest over his bump and into the patch of light brown hairs right above his tiny cock. Harry wanted to take a picture, for the man looked ethereal as he fucked himself on Harry’s dick. Long-drawn out moans, every time he rested against Harry’s groin.

“Fuck, M’close Nu, so so…” Louis couldn’t finish his statement because Harry was turning them over and pounding into his hole. Long quick thrust, pushing in deeper when his hips rested against Louis ass. “Keep going, Haz, please.”

“I’m so close firefly, god, you’re absolutely amazing,” Harry spoke aimlessly, his thrust turning sloppier the closer he got to his release. Louis’ left cheek was pressed against the cream-colored couch, caramel locks falling in his eyesight as he stared off into space. His bump was gliding against the fabric, and the tremble in his legs was what he found himself focusing on. Until his orgasm ran through his body, and he hyperfocused on Harry’s dick throbbing inside of him, the warmth settling in his ass all the indication he needed that told him Harry had came as well.

He was enjoying the aftermath of his climax when his phone rang. He whined, letting Harry pull out of him and lift off his body. He yelped when Harry smacked at his ass, scurrying out of the living room and into the kitchen to answer his phone in time.

Niall’s name was across the screen as he clicked the green circle. Harry slid up behind him, hands going immediately to his bump, slow kisses placed to Louis’ sweaty neck. “Hey Ni.” He said, partly distracted by the feather-light kisses.

“Barefoot, I…uh…”

Louis giggled, when Harry bit at his ear, “Hmm?”

“Aunt B, she had a heart attack, we’re headed to Springhill.”

Louis instantly pushed Harry off of him, “W-What.”

“I’m in the ambulance, so just meet us there, and I’ll explain everything.”

Harry was able to catch the phone that dropped from Louis’ hand, placing it on the counter as he watched the crying man rush to get dress. “Louis, firefly, what’s wrong?”

“My aunt…My,” He couldn’t speak, words cut off by his incessant crying.

“I’ll drive.” Was all he said as he too rushed around the kitchen, picking up different articles of clothing and redressing.

Louis managed to enter the hospital name in the GPS system, and when Harry realized where they were going, his heart plummeted. Louis’ tears didn’t let up the entire drive.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry hated hospitals. The overpowering smell of cleaner that lingered throughout the halls, paired with the overwhelming feeling of death. He would rather sit through a monologue of Liam explaining how tomatoes are fruits and not vegetables.

Louis clung to him as they waited at the front desk in the ER, his small body shivering as he kept his cheek pressed to Harry’s forearm, frantic eyes moving around the busy waiting area. When the nurse walked back up and sat down, they both leaned forward.

“Okay, I was able to locate her room. She’s on the third floor, room 3112, go through the double doors, and the elevators are down the right hall to the left.”

“Thank you,” Harry said for the both of them, pulling Louis along.

When the elevator came into view, Louis’ cries picked back up, and Harry held him close, kissing at the crown of his head when he felt it necessary. “I know it’s the last thing you want to hear right now, but firefly, _please_ , please stay positive.” Louis didn’t respond, fragile frame jolting scarily, “Remember the babies” was the last thing he told him before they exited.

Louis’ pace picked up when they stepped onto the third floor, his eyes trained on the plethora of gray doors. When they came to 3112, he stood frozen in front of it, his hand rising and dropping, before Harry squeezed his shoulder and encouraged him to go inside.

Aunt B to Harry had always been a force to be reckoned with. She had this _‘no bullshit’_ persona and is one of the first people not in Harry’s inner circle to knock him down a few pegs. Even though she isn’t his biggest fan, the level of respect he had for her is immense.

Standing in this hospital room, Harry’s heart broke at the unrecognizable woman in the bed. She was frail and pasty. Her black hairs matted to her skull, and each breath she took seemed harder than the last. Louis ran to her side, a teary-eyed Niall standing up so Louis could sit in the chair at her bedside. It was silent, muffled sobs the only sound filling the somber room.

“Has anyone been in to see her? What did they say? Is she gone be alright, did she say anything, could you talk to—”

“Slow down barefoot, they ran some tests, They sedated her the second she was in the ambulance, so she’s still out, but the doctor hasn’t been in just yet.”

“I…We argued before I left, I didn’t say goodbye…I yelled at her and said some awful things.” Louis belted out a long sob, “I…I can’t…”

“Firefly,” Harry soothed, pulling Louis up and into his arms, Niall standing close enough to rub at the crying man’s back. “We’re only optimistic in this room. No bad thoughts, okay.”

Lous sniffled, rubbing his wet face against Harry’s chest. “I can’t help it Nu, I’m…she’s all I got.”

Harry didn’t let the statement bother him, knowing Louis was too distraught to understand the impact of his own words. “I know firefly, I know.”

Louis cried until the doctor came in, quieting down to whimpers so the man could talk.

“As of right now, we’re going to run some test on her bloodwork, so just sit tight. No matter what, we will still keep her for observation just to monitor her recovery.”

“Okay, thank you,” Niall said, shaking the man’s hand before he left.

They sat around, waiting for the doctor to come back with the blood results. Niall had found another chair in the hall, and Harry was sat in the chair nearest the hospital bed, with Louis in his lap trembling hand grasping Aunt B’s tightly.

“I’m gonna check out the Cafeteria,” Niall whispered, lifting out of the chair slowly, bones cracking, as he stood.

Harry nodded his head, trying not to move too much because Louis had finally nodded off. “Get Lou something, he may not want to eat, but he needs to.”

“Alrighty.”

When the door shut, Harry relaxed back into the firm chair. His back hurt all over, but Louis was comfortable. He was laying sideways in Harry’s lap with his head resting against his shoulder, they’d moved the chair as close to the bed as they could so he could still hold Aunt B’s hand. Harry’s left hand was rubbing circles against Louis’ belly, and his right was wrap behind his back.

“Where is Niall goin’?”

“Get some snacks. You feeling okay?”

“Mhmm.” Louis turned his sleepy eyes onto Aunt B, “Worried bout her.”

“She’s going to pull through. She isn’t through yelling at me, so I know she’s gonna be fine.”

For the first time in over five hours, Louis laughed. It was short and quiet, but still music to Harry’s ears. He would take these quick giggles over sorrowful cries any day. He planted a kiss to the man’s head before letting him snuggle close again.

“Thank you so much, Harry. You’ve been amazing, and I’m so grateful.”

“Anything for my firefly.”

***

They’d all eaten their share of Lays potato chips. Empty bags of BBQ and Classic spilling out the small trash bin. They’d drank so much Milo’s Sweet Tea, that they couldn’t fit in the trash can, which resorted to them being lined up on the overbed table positioned at the end of the hospital bed.

Now they were just waiting for the doctor. Harry could tell Louis was growing impatient because he was currently pacing the linoleum, opening the room door, and peaking out into the hallway.

“They should’ve been back with the result already,” He huffed, backed pressed against the cool wood. He pushed off and turned to pout at Harry, “Why ain’t they back yet, Nu?”

“I don’t know sweetheart, doctors are busy people, and a lot of times, they’re understaffed.”

“What if somethin’ wrong.”

Harry looked to Niall, his face screaming ‘help me please’ as he didn’t know how to stop Louis’ mind from going to a negative space. “Uh, barefoot, City boy is probably right, you know how hospitals are.”

He was contemplating, eyes trained on the door as he thought over what they both had said. It was obvious Louis wanted to disagree, Harry awaited the blowup, until the knock on the door disrupted the tension, and Louis’ eyes widened.

“Uh, come in.” He spoke, watching the doctor from earlier walk in with a small smile.

“I’m so sorry for your wait, we’re a bit understaffed so if you could just bear with us.” Harry and Niall smiled at a blushing Louis, “Your Aunt’s bloodwork came back, and her numbers were a bit high for someone her age. I’m going to have the nurse come get her for a cardiac CT scan so we can see the extension of the damage.”

“Will it hurt her? Will she be okay being sedated?”

“She will be fine. It’s a non-intrusive procedure, and you can come along if you’d feel more comfortable that way.”

“Yes please.” Louis quickly added, moving to stand next to his aunt, clasping his right hand with hers.

“Okay then, the nurse will be in shortly.” When the doctor left out, they all exhaled jointly, three pairs of eyes falling onto the bed.

Louis’ left hand rubbed at his belly slowly, “I’m scared y’all.”

“Don’t be. She’ll be fine.” Niall said before Harry could, walking over and hugging Louis close. “I’m gonna go get us all some dinner.”

“Thanks, Ni, Love you.”

Harry knew now wasn’t the time to be jealous, but he was only human, and as he sat watching the two hug, he couldn’t help but tense at their blatant affection. He and Niall may not be at each other’s throats anymore, but he was still iffy about the blonde.

“Love you too. You want anything specific for your _expensive_ taste buds city boy?”

Harry gritted his teeth, folding his arms together, “Nope. I’m not picky.”

Niall hadn’t even been gone a good minute before Harry was rising from his chair and advancing on an oblivious Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and kissed at his temple. “You two should stay with me, at least until she gets back on her feet.”

“Harry.”

“Come on Lou, why not? I mean, it’s not gonna be safe with you heavily pregnant trying to look after her on your own. I’d be there to help, and it’ll be a lot safer.”

Louis pulled out of Harry’s embrace, moving around to the opposite side of the bed. “I told you before, Harry, I don’t want to live with you.”

“You don’t honestly think you’ll be able to take care of her by yourself, do you?”

Harry watched Louis frown, brow furrowed as he stared at the white blanket covering Aunt B’s frame, “I can try. We’ve been on our own for this long…we’ll manage.”

“You weren’t pregnant back then Louis, this isn’t about you proving your independence, but thinking about the well-being of our unborn children.”

“Are you trying to say I’ll hurt my babies?”

Harry was stunned at the accusation, “What! No, that’s not what I'm saying at all.”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Well, since you don’t want to _talk_ right now, I don’t want to be _here_ right now.”

Louis’ tears against his eyeline made watching Harry storm out blurry. His situation with Harry should be the last thing on his mind, but it was all he could think about as he stood next to the hospital bed.

He dropped down in the chair and pressed his forehead to the cover placed over his Aunt’s body. “Oh, Aunt B, please pull through…I…I need you. I can’t do this on my own. I—” He whimpered, grabbing up two handfuls of the thin blanket and crying into her side.

When he heard shuffling behind him, he rose from his seat and didn’t even let Niall close the room door, and sit down the bags of food, before he was throwing himself in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Niall immediately thought the worst, his eyes instantly flying to Aunt B, who still looked the same as when he’d left.

“Barefoot, what’s wrong?”

“Am I a bad person?”

“No. Quite the opposite.”

“Harry left.”

Niall connected the dots after that statement, allowing Louis to cry in his arms, “That rich boy is always mad. I should’ve fucked him up a lot worse than I did.”

“I love him, I do, but I’m just…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Lou, you owe him nothing.”

Louis quieted down. Rubbing at his face and pulling out of Niall’s arms. “Thanks, Ni.”

“Of course. Besides, you should already know that I’m team Lou even if you are in the wrong.” He laughed when Louis pushed at his shoulder, placing the food on the side table directly underneath the hanging TV.

***

The burger and fry Niall put in his hands helped him feel slightly better. Each bite also helping bring a smile to his face. “So good.”

Niall took a swig of tea, “Who knew hospital food could be…good.”

“Mhmm.” Louis nodded, smiling over at the man who was currently stuffing his mouth with fries. “I never thought a burger could make me so happy.”

“Well, now you know that it can,” Niall stated, smiling with bulged out cheeks. Swallowing down what was in his mouth, he stared at Louis curiously, “What had city boy so upset?”

“I don’t want to live with him. It’s what we argue about the most, and he just can’t except that I’m not at that level yet.”

“Will you ever be at that level?” Niall asked.

Louis contemplated his answer, fingers twiddling with his burger wrapper. “I think so. Just…not _now_.”

“Well, Lou, you don’t actually think you could handle taking care of Aunt B alone, do you? I mean, I know you can hold your own, but being pregnant...”

“I haven’t thought about it. It didn’t cross my mind until Harry brought it up, and I don’t know what we’ll do.”

“Well, you two can bunk with me at the trailer. It’s a three-bedroom, so we’d all have our own space.”

Louis could only cry as he wrapped Niall in a loose hug, “Oh my, Niall.”

The blonde chuckled, rubbing at Louis’ back as the man cried. “Anything for you barefoot.”

  
Harry knew his outrage was unjustified. He knew that storming out and throwing the fit he did wasn’t helping an already distraught Louis, but only adding to the list of things he had to worry over. It was selfish, and he’d come back to Aunt B’s room to apologize. The cracked door had him listening for any heart-wrenching sobs, but what he heard instead had his anger rising once again. He turned swiftly on his heels and left, his fury, this time around, completely justified.


	20. Chapter 20

After confiding in Niall, and holding himself together through Aunt B’s CT scan, Louis had tried calling Harry twice. He felt slightly pathetic in the sense that it should be Harry calling him and not the other way around. It could also be that some portion of his mind still believed that Harry would throw in the towel and leave.

When Aunt B started to wake up and come out of the sedation, he let the worry of Harry walking out on him be pushed to the deepest corners of his brain. She was disoriented and shaky when she looked at them. 

“I done landed myself and hell haven’t I.” was the first raspy comment that fell past her chapped lips.

Louis laughed through his tears, wrapping the woman who was his rock in an unyielding hug, “Oh, Aunt B, I’m so so sorry for how I treated you. I didn’t mean to yell and get upset and I just—”

“You were just bein’ human. No argument or disagreement will ever stop me from lovin’ you. We’re family—all we got.” She coughed, reaching out for the pitcher of water on her overbed. Louis immediately poured her a cup in the small white Styrofoam, holding it to her parted lips.

“You've been out for a couple hours, your blood levels were high, and we haven’t gotten the results for your CT scan yet,” Louis spoke quietly, placing the empty cup on the table and pouring another.

Aunt B used her own shaky hand to grab the drink from Louis, who was hovered close. “How long’s my sentence?”

“He didn’t say…I think he wants to wait for the results of the scan.” Louis watched Niall whose eyes were trained on the TV, an episode of Friends, “Niall and I thought it’d be best though that we stay with him for a while.”

Aunt B looked between the two boys, who were avoiding eye contact with her, “Only if it’s doctors' orders.”

“Aunt B,” Louis groaned, rolling his eyes before he gave her a stern glare. “Regardless of his orders or not, it’s safer this way.” Louis was surprised when she didn't shoot him a snarky remark, chalking it up to her, not having the energy to argue with him.

“I make a killer chili dog,” Niall said, filling in the tension that began to settle around them.

She smiled, grabbing hold of Niall’s hand and squeezing, “Why aren’t you two together again?”

Louis frowned, “Niall’s straight, remember.”

“Eh.” She shrugged, winking at the cackling blonde, whose cheeks were rosy.

“Also, you know, Harry.”

“Ha!” she said abruptly, giving Louis a face that he knew all too well. She was calling bullshit. “That rich boy ain’t cut out for this country life.”

“He’s tryin’,” Louis muttered, looking at his phone screen, and seeing no missed calls.

Harry pulled his phone away from his ear, another call coming through from Louis. “He’s calling me again.”

“You should just answer. I mean, you were kind of a baby.” Sabrina said over the phone line.

“How was I the baby. He chose that Irish countryman, over me, the person who impregnated him.”

Sabrina laughed, “Irish countryman, seriously.” She chuckled once more. “Look. Louis probably has his reasons, and I know how you get when things aren’t going your way so, he probably doesn’t want you to blow up.”

“I only blow up when things should be going my way, and they don’t. This was a perfect reason for him to live with me, and he chose _Niall_ , ugh god, I’m slowly starting to hate that guy. I honestly think he’s after my firefly.”

“Calm down control freak, Louis isn’t yours, and when I met Niall he did _not_ seem gay, that’s all I’m gonna say on that topic.”

“Well, well, well. Did you and Niall have something back in Cali?”

“Moving on Styles.” She retorted menacingly, making Harry chuckle.

“Alright, but I still feel like he wants a piece of my cupcake.”

“Again, you with all this possession. Like I said, Louis probably has his own reasoning, and you need to talk to him and find out what it is.”

“I can’t help it. Louis is just… _mine_.” Harry huffed, tugging on his curls.

“Yuck.” She grumbled, “How about you call Liam, he’s more of a sap than I am. My last girlfriend broke up with me, and I didn’t even realize for a week.”

“You'll be single for life with that attitude.” Harry deadpanned, chuckling at the image in his head of an unphased Sabrina living alone.

“Listen to you, the guy who was once a member of the singles club, telling me to change my attitude on relationships.”

“You’ve gotta thank my firefly.”

“When I see him, I will. Call Liam, and regardless of what he says, you need to let Louis know you’re okay.”

Harry groaned, “Fine, thanks, I guess, Love you.”

“Love you too, Styles.”

“Bri’s right,” Liam said after Harry’s spiel. “Louis probably isn’t telling you the entire reason why he’s on the fence, and it’s up to you to find out.”

“This was a wasted phone call Li,” Harry whined, pulling his phone from his ear, and noticing the ten missed calls from Louis, “Every time I put the pressure on him for an answer, he gets all distant and quiet.”

“Because you’re intimidating.”

“Am not.” Harry disputed, voice rising at Liam’s accusation.

“Call him.”

Harry wanted to throw his phone when the dial tone echoed in his ear. His friends weren’t nearly as helpful as he wanted them to be, but that’s what he gets for confiding in them. 

“Who am I kidding, they were great.” He grumbled, placing his iPhone on the granite.

Harry knew the next thing he needed to do was call Louis and put his mind at ease, but he just _couldn’t_. He was still upset, and he didn’t think he’d be able to talk to Louis without blowing up in his face.

“I just need some time on my own.”

***

Louis didn’t want to think about Harry. Didn’t want to think about how they were going on day three of no communication, and he still had no idea of where the man was. It was only because of Niall that he didn’t dwell on the man’s absence for long, the blonde constantly shifting his attention and energy back onto Aunt B. She’d just been released from the hospital, and they were moving a few of their things into Niall’s double-wide.

Niall dropped Louis’ last bag onto his temporary bedroom floor, “You sure do come with a lot of baggage.”

Louis giggled, taking the bag from the middle of the floor, and stashing it in the closet, “Just wanted to be prepared.”

“Mhmm. Well, Aunt B wants Lighthouse for dinner.”

“She can’t have that,” Louis stated, looking down at his phone before looking at Niall.

“I know, but she isn’t gonna take a no from me, so you’ll have to do it.”

“Of course, I will.” Louis pushed past a sheepish Niall and made his way into the front room.

Aunt B was petting their Bombay, Dawn, a stray who’d wandered up to the trailer a few years back, limping and all scratched up. She preferred to stay outdoors, but new territory had her on the fence.

“You can’t have Lighthouse Aunt B.”

“And why the hell not?”

“Doctor’s orders.”

“Those doctors only say that bullcrap, so I’m miserable.” She grumbled, a scowl on her lips as she stared at an unwavering Louis.

“Rules are Rules, Niall’s gone make us some baked cod, mashed potatoes, and green beans.”

“Ugh. I’ll kill over.”

“Oh hush. You’re gonna eat it, and like it, so you can get better. If not for me, for the babies.” She eyed his stomach, the scowl being replaced by a grimace, which Louis saw as progress. “Now, I’ve gotta go…check on the house, so I’ll be back a little later.”

“You’re goin’ to go find that boy,” She spat, frowning, “I’m old, not dumb.”

Louis smiled faintly, grabbing her truck keys from the sofa. “Don’t give me crap right now. I’ll be back tonight, love you.”

“Mhmm. Love you too.”

***

Louis burst into tears when he pulled up to Harry’s, and there wasn't a car in the driveway. He sat in front of the house for thirty minutes, crying and cursing Harry’s name.

“I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.” Louis shouted, fist beating at the steering wheel, trembling hands gripping into the fraying leather encasing the wheel. “What am I gonna do? How am I gone tell her he ran off…I’ll never hear the end of it.”

He needed to clear his head, get on solid ground that wasn't the one place that kept instilling bad memories in his head. Putting the truck in reverse he backed out the drive and made his way down the long dirt road, the further he got away from the house, the heavier his heart felt.

When Louis had first moved in with Aunt B, and he was still grappling with the fact that his parents were no longer here, he would walk down to the state docks. Most of the docks were weather-worn and falling apart, so it’d turned into a small fishing hole for locals. He’d walk the fifteen miles just to be able to breathe in the saltwater and feel the grainy sand between his feet. It was the one place he let all his bottled up emotions fall free, hoping the bad that plagued him would wash away in the water.

The gravel crunched loudly as he eased down the roadway, a few cars scattered throughout the area, couples and families fishing along the embankment. He pulled to the end of the road, shutting off the truck when he was parked in his usual spot. He peered out at the setting sun, his eyes taking in the few shrimp boats littered across the murky water, the chatter and childish giggles surrounding him, helping to relax his nerves.

Most of the small space that resembled a small beachfront was scattered with people, so he resorted to maneuvering through the shrubbery to get to a small portion of deserted land.

“Harry?” Louis breathed, hands balling into fists when the man missing in action turned towards him with guilty eyes.

“Uh, Lou, how did you…”

“I come here when I need to think. Why haven’t you answered my calls? It’s been three fucking days and nothin’.”

“I…I needed to do my own thinking,” Harry whispered, turning to gaze back at the water.

Louis wiped his eyes quickly, he didn’t need Harry to see him fall apart, “If you want to leave just be a man and tell me.” Louis hissed, blue orbs trained on the brunette.

Harry didn’t turn around automatically. Instead, he stared out at the water before he looked back at Louis. “I need an honest answer to why you won’t live with me. No more beating around the bush.”

“Not this again,” Louis groaned, pulling at his hair, “I told you—I just _don’t_.”

“That isn’t good enough, Louis. I need to know why.”

Louis’ resolve finally crumbled as he stared at Harry, “You’re unstable, that’s why.” Louis didn’t watch Harry’s face change, finding the changing tides more interesting, “You fly off the handle way to easily, and I just…don't trust you.”

“That's fucking bullshit.” Harry hissed, leaning down, so Louis had no choice but to look in his face, “ _Bullshit_ and you know it.” His teeth were gritted, and his forest eyes were wild.

Louis frowned, “It ain't! This is what I mean, Harry, you think you can do no wrong but you can, and you _have_. You’re not stable, and that’s why I don’t want to live with you!”

Louis let Harry brush right pass him, stomping through the overgrown grass and back to the main area. Louis had no tears left as he lowered to the sandy ground, hugging his knees as best he could with his bulging belly. Dry sobs thrumming throughout his body as he watched a lone boat drift away with the wind.

***

Harry was done trying. He was done giving his all to a relationship that clearly wasn’t headed in a positive direction. He’s done everything to appease Louis and the people in his life, and always to no avail. Harry would always be left trying to put together the broken pieces he’d already fixed.

“Don’t turn around, just get to your car, and drive.”

He was done. Done giving his all and still being seen as the bad guy. Louis could go find himself a man who wasn’t him, and part of him knew it was Niall. The one who seems to know Louis just a smidge better than Harry.

“They can have each other. Damn near perfect match,” He muttered, yanking open the driver door and throwing his body into the seat.” Don’t look back. just get as far away as you can.”

It was all easy. Cranking up the car, putting on his seatbelt, and adjusting his mirror. Until he saw Louis stand in his rearview. Watched him turn towards the parking area and wipe at his eyes, using his free hand to cradle the underside of his belly. Cradling the two life’s that Harry had implanted there. Witnessing that made leaving one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do.

“Drive damn it.” He groaned, beating his fist against the steering, gearshift in drive and his foot easing off the brake petal.

He drove no more than a kilometer before he pushed down hard on his brakes, turned the car off, and practically jumped out of the driver's seat. He let his feet carry him back to the man he’d give his last breath to. He didn’t say anything to the hyperventilating man, he just wrapped Louis close kissed each blotchy cheek, before placing a firm and solid kissed on cracked lips.

“I know I’m not stable, but I’m sticking around firefly. For you, and for our kids. I’ll learn to be stable for the three of you, _always_.”


	21. Chapter 21

So they made it work. Harry bit his tongue and only threw random fits of rage when he was alone. He stopped pestering Louis about the little things and started enjoying the big. Like finally finding out that baby B’s a girl, and having the luxury to watch Louis’ tummy grow rounder. Harry made it work because he would rather fight this unfightable fight, than end up alone.

“Louis, your _thing_ is here,” Yelled Niall. He was wearing a dingy wifebeater, stained Levi’s, worn tennis shoes, and the same raggedy Alabama ballcap. Harry despised him.

They’d been living in Niall’s double-wide going on three weeks. Louis was a little over six months, and Harry didn’t know when they planned to move back into the Grand Bay house, but he wanted it to be soon. He could only take so much more of the current arrangement. “Bye Ni, tell Aunt B to make sure she takes her medicine and not to give you any lip about it.”

Niall pulled Louis back before he could amble down the three rickety wooden steps, and kissed him on the forehead, “Will do, be safe and careful. I love you.”

Louis smiled, “Love you too, Ni.”

Harry was digging his nails so far into the palm of his hands, he was bound to break skin. 

“See ya later…City boy.”

Harry scoffed, pulling Louis under his arm, and wiping at his forehead long enough for Niall to see and laugh in his face.

Harry made them drive in silence, his anger to built-up for him to hold a conversation that didn't revolve around a certain blonde. Louis eyed him carefully, hands placed over his belly as he switched from watching the passing trailers to the grumbling Harry.

“You’re doin’ that thing again, where you get all upset over somethin’ not worth the energy.”

“Can’t talk. Concentrating on driving and ways to kill that _roommate_ of yours.”

“Harry, we’ve been over this how many times.”

“I don’t care what you say Louis, he's not straight.”

“Whatever.”

This wasn’t the first incident. It seemed every time Harry came over to pick Louis up, Niall was grabbing on some part of his body, and kissing him in places only Harry should be allowed too. He didn’t even want to think about what they got up to when he wasn’t around. The thought of Louis cheating on him making him swerve into the other lane.

“Damn it Harry! Quit it!”

“Quit what? I’m driving!?”

“You’re swerving into the other lane. If you can’t pull yourself together, you can just take me home.”

Harry was already pulling into his driveway, “I’m taking you inside, giving you a bath to wash his _stench_ off of you, and then I’m going to fuck you in our garden. Understood?”

Louis’ eyes were blown wide. “Understood.”

***

Louis had bathed, Harry taking extra time on the parts of his skin Niall had touched. Except now he was dirty again, naked limbs covered in soil so dark it looked black—the garden smelt divine. 

Between the bushels of rosemary and the stems of mint, Louis felt immersed in a world of fresh. Harry was also covered head to toe in dirt. The little specks on his cheeks from where Lous had grabbed him up for a kiss. Traces falling from his curls, winding down to the squiggly loops at the ends due to Louis yanking at his roots, with dirt-covered fingers.

The November chill was starting to settle in the air, but the Alabama heat still made being outside bearable. The muggy hot from the fading sun being immediately doused out by the coolness of the dirt surrounding him. Harry was pummeling into his body slowly. His belly, so round and full as he laid on his side. Louis needed it _constantly_ , most of their lunch and dinner dates ending in coitus.

“Fuck, firefly, I can’t get over how good you feel around my dick.”

Louis readied his mouth to say something, anything. Except Harry was pushing right on his prostate, which made it nearly impossible for him to speak. Grunts and whines the only form of communication he could muster.

“Stop letting Niall touch you, I don’t even like him _looking_ at you. You’re mine. Those are my fucking babies in you, not his, I knocked you up, not him. I will be the only one to fuck this pretty little hole full of cum, got it?”

“Yes, god, yes.” Louis finally shouted, the sound rippling across the lake water and into the forest behind. He panted heavily, hands running through the moist soil.

His dick spasmed twice, thick globs of white painting the dirt-covered ground. The droplets scattered throughout resembling white pebbles that you find in fertilizer. Harry pulled his slippery cock from Louis’ quivering rosebud, leaning down to lick inside, which had Louis jolting, the dirt unsettling around his shuddering body. Harry ate Louis out with an entranced vitality. Each scoop of his tongue digging deeper into the warm crevice that lay fluttering between tremoring thighs.

He pulled back, chin and lips wet. “This hole is mine. If you want me to eat you like the meal you are, you will not allow Niall near you.”

Louis nodded franticly, his neck aching slightly from the rapid motion. “Okay, okay, but Nu, please.” He begged, bending his hand back in an attempt to push Harry’s wavering head back down towards his convulsing pucker.

Harry slowly lowered, Louis crying out in agitation as he watched in baited anticipation. “Patience firefly.”

“Now, Harry.”

Harry complied, lapping at the wet hole like it was a hot summer day, and he was a parched man having his first drink of water. His jaw hurt, and his tongue was starting to have a sandpaper feel to it, but he just couldn’t get enough. He wanted to devour Louis whole, consume all of him, and then some.

“My mouth hurts like a fucking bitch, but I just can not give enough of how you taste, babe.” Harry groaned pitifully, using his thumbs to spread Louis’ hole apart, and peer at his constricting walls, “You taste like sweet tea.”

Louis’ laugh was deep and breathy as he stared back at Harry with a faint smile, “You’re lyin’.”

“Am not,” Harry stated, right thumb dipping into the rosebud, before retreating. He sucked at his fingertip eagerly, grunting with an eye roll at how divine the taste was. “Fuck, you _really_ do.”

Louis whined, trembling hand gripping at Harry’s shoulder from his spot on the dirt, “Need it Nu-Nu, one…one more time.”

Harry spit on his hand, wrapping himself in a tight hold, and biting his lip to hold back his cry. He watched Louis shiver from the light wind, hand working at a slow pace as he watched the flower between the man’s legs open and close. When Louis grew even more agitated, Harry rammed into the body beneath, ceasing all movements only when his hips were flush against the underside of Louis’ thighs.

“Oh, fuck. I’m…I’m close.” Harry exhaled, pistoning his hips twice before he halted all movement, the orgasm pulling at the base of his cock so close, but yet so unattainable. He didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to cum, and be forced to leave Louis’ oversensitive body. Harry enjoyed the moment right before his climax when all he could focus on was how radiant Louis looked fucked out.

His orgasm was nudging at him incessantly, eager to be set free, but he wasn't ready. Wasn't prepared for Louis to morph into a delicate firefly right before his eyes. Then he came, hot white on the edge of his eyesight as he gazed intensely at a shuddering Louis. Hazy blue eyes rolling around before settling in a half-lidded gaze. Tawny strands laid sporadically across a sweaty tan forehead.

“Shit,” Harry mumbled, long fingers prodding at the soft flesh of thick thighs, rubbing up and over a firm stomach and finally resting in the fresh soil. Louis didn’t say anything. Body jolting and shuddering ever so often, but not one sound fell past his lips.

***

“How about Andrew?”

“No. I want southern names.”

“Andrew is southern.” Harry objected, rubbing at a knot in Louis’ foot. “Can we do one west coast?”

Louis was cozied between the couch cushions, a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream in his hands, and Harry performing a deep tissue massage on his feet. “If you find one I like good enough. Until then, no.”

“They’re just as much my kids as your’s firefly.”

“I’m carrying them, so I get last say.”

Harry smirked, pulling on Louis’ big toe, “Mhmm. I bet I find a name you like.”

“We’ll see.” He replied amid a large yawn, using all his upper body strength to pull himself forward, “I think it’s about that time.”

Harry’s hands fell from Louis’ tiny soles and reached out for his phone on the coffee table. It was a little after ten o’clock, and he didn’t want to ask, knowing Louis was bound to say no to staying, but he was way too tired to drive back out to Niall’s.

“I’m not staying Harry.” Interrupted Louis, the question Harry had been forming in his head, answered without his need to stumble over it.

“Firefly, I’m tired, please, you can have my bed, and I’ll take the couch.”

“Harry, I don’t—”

“I swear Louis, I truly am tired, how about you call Niall the troll to come get you, even though I hate his guts.” Groused Harry, a frown already across his red-tinted lips.

Louis knew right then that Harry was telling the truth. If there was one thing he knew about Harry, it was that the man loathed Niall. “Fine. I’ll stay. BUT. You will sleep out here, on your own, and no funny business.”

Harry smiled, leaning across Louis’ legs to kiss his lips briefly. “Thanks, cupcake, I’ll drop you off first thing in the morning.

“No breakfast?” Louis questioned, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

Harry was lucky he was still seated on the couch, because if not, he’d be buckling at his knees, and kissing at Louis’ itty-bitty toes. “If my firefly wants breakfast, it’s what he will get.”

“Pancakes, eggs, grits, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, and—”

“I get it cupcake, you want a breakfast feast, and it’s what you will get, I promise. Culinary school prepared me for this.”

“I’ll be the judge of that tomorrow,” Louis grunted as he rose off the couch, hands pressing to his mid-back instantly as he waddled towards the steps. “I’m gonna take a bath, my back is just not doing to great.”

“It wasn’t the sex in the—”

“Harry, no.”

“Just making sure,” Harry told him, hovering closely as Louis ascended the steps, “Also, call your Aunt, the last thing I want her to think is that I kidnapped her nephew.”

“It’s funny when she scolds you though, you get all flushed, and you stumble over your words.”

“So my downfalls make you laugh, nice to know.”

“Hey, just being honest,” Louis said over his shoulder, shrugging them as he entered Harry’s bathroom. “It’s cute too.”

The sun had already gone down, so the blackness that was viewable from the floor-length windows was somewhat calming. Louis had to sit on the toilet seat as Harry ran his bathwater. He was trying not to fall further in love with the California native, but when he was filling the bath with lemon-scented bubbles, Aloe and Hibiscus Epsom salt, and laying out Louis’ items for afterward—it was all he could do.

Harry was always trying to do better, and that’s why Louis feels that even through all the rough patches and petty arguments, he wanted everything with the man. It was nice to have Harry jealous of his relationship with Niall because it helped to remind him that Harry was with him for real, and not because he was pregnant.

The days of self-loathing were beginning to overpower the days where he was okay to just be himself. Harry helped Louis’ feelings about his appearance with his jealousy. Something Louis wouldn’t admit aloud but enjoyed wholeheartedly.

“Come here cupcake, let’s get those worn-out bones feeling better.”

“Thank you, Nu, I—” Louis stopped short. As Harry helped his body slip into the warm water and he was surrounded by foamy white, he’d almost said what he was afraid to say. “I…I’m.”

Louis didn’t want to look too closely at Harry’s vibrant green eyes. Feeling that if he stared a little too long, he’d see something he didn’t want to see, that would make saying those three words all the easier.

“Never mind…I forgot…pregnancy brain.”

Harry frowned, lifting from his crouched position, and forcing himself to smile, “Oh, okay, well…enjoy.”

“Thank you, Nu…honestly,” Louis emphasized.

Blue orbs bored into green. Louis was hopeful that Harry was picking up on what he wasn't able or ready to say.

“Anything for my firefly,” Harry whispered, and Louis smiled briefly, turning his blushing face to look out at the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

“I’m tellin’ you Lou, staying with this boy ain’t the right thing to do. Niall can come get you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, unoccupied hand rubbing circles against his bump, “Aunt B, I’ll be fine, I just wanted to call and tell you, so please, don’t make a big deal out of this.”

“You’re my family, my nephew at that, I’ll make the biggest deal out of this I want.”

There was no compromise with her, and Louis was so relaxed and tranquil that he didn’t have the strength to fight her tooth and nail. “I’ll be back tomorrow, take your medication, I love you.”

He frowned at the click of the line going dead. The stray tears that ran down his cheeks made him angry. Angry that he was crying at all when he didn’t need to be. He owed his Aunt nothing, this was his life, and he was an adult who could make his own decisions.

It seemed that regardless of which way he went, someone was left unhappy when, in reality, it was his happiness that mattered most. He pulled himself together quickly when he caught Harry’s faint knocks at the door.

“Come in.”

Harry entered with a glass of water, and a small bag in his left hand, “Hey, I just…this may be creepy, but awhile back I bought you some prenatal vitamins, and some oils for your stomach,” he held up the small white bag, “I see you've helped yourself to one of my sweaters, and can I just say you look stunning.”

Louis smiled, pulling the sleeves of the purple cashmere sweater over his hands. He watched Harry place the items on the bedside table, “Thank you, Harry, for everything.”

“Of course, if you need anything, just yell, I don’t want you going down the steps by yourself at night.”

“Yes sir,” Louis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before laughing at how sheepish the older man looked. Pulling the thick comforter over his stomach, Louis snuggled down into the bed, “G’night Nu-Nu.”

“Goodnight, firefly.”

***

Louis couldn’t sleep, which was weird because he’d never had a problem with nodding off before tonight. He trumped it up to being in a different environment, but he only believed that idea to a certain extent, because he slept like a baby at Niall’s.

Sitting up, he huffed as he looked out into the darkness, his eyes adjusting slowly to the blackness surrounding him. 

“Harry!” he cried out, listening intently from his spot on the mattress, “Harry!” he called once more, tears springing to the corners of his eyes from his fluctuating hormones.

When the door opened, his cries not only increased but grew louder, arms outstretched towards the tall figure approaching the bedside.

“Firefly, what's wrong, why are you crying?”

“M’scared, and I was callin’ you, but you wasn’t answerin’…thought you left.”

“Cupcake, it’s eleven-thirty at night, where would I possibly go?”

Louis sniffled, using the underside of his hand to wipe at his face, he shrugged his shoulder briefly. “Dunno.”

Harry immediately moved around the California King, and slid under the covers, pulling the crying man in his arms. “I’m gonna be by your side till the end of time.”

“Promise,” Louis whispered, nuzzling at Harry’s scratchy jaw.

Leaning down for a soft kiss, Harry smiled against Louis’ parted lips, “Promise.”

Louis allowed Harry to steal a few more kisses, then allowed him to dip his tongue into his mouth and search around. He went as far as allowing the Californian to palm at the hardening cock between his legs.

“ _Harry_ ,” He moaned wantonly, nosing at Harry’s neck as he rubbed softly against his cock.

“Round two?”

Louis pushed the man back on the tower of pillows. Harry panicked slightly, but it dissipated when the man shuffled down to Harry’s straining cock. “Oh firefly, you don—”

“I wanna.” Louis mumbled, pressing a kiss to the front of Harry’s black briefs, “Please.”

All he could do was nod, using what little coherency he had to help remove his underwear. He didn’t like receiving pleasure in the bedroom usually. It was something he didn’t require because he got off from the mere fact that his partner was satisfied. This would be his first blowjob in over a year, and having it be with Louis, made him giddy.

Louis was experienced, each swipe of his tongue and dip of his mouth, making Harry’s body shudder deliciously. He was torn between enjoying the ministrations and being bothered by the fact that Louis was so skilled with his mouth.

“Fuck, that…shit yeah, baby, right there.” He cried out pitifully, long fingers reaching out for wispy chestnut strands. He tossed his head back on the pillow behind him, body so focused on his rising orgasm that he couldn't even watch Louis suck at his dick.

He felt like crying when the cold air engulfed his cock. He was so addled with pleasure; it took everything in him to lift his head. “Oh _fuck_.” He groaned, biting his bottom lip.

Louis had stripped out of Harry’s shirt, which left him nude, the faint moonlight falling through the cracked blinds made the southerner appear angelic. “You’re a goddess firefly.”

Louis blushed a deep crimson, tiny hands splayed against his bump that took up most of his petite frame. Louis was all belly, the rest of his body hadn’t changed much, but his stomach was evergrowing. 

“Thank you Nu, I wanna ride you.”

“Ride me then, cowboy.” Was Harry’s breathy reply.

He assisted Louis in straddling his lean waist, large hands bracketing the man’s love handles as he rested over his leaking cock, the angry red, contrasting beautifully with golden skin.

“Want another baby,” Louis whispered, hands still rubbing at his bump.

“Take it then firefly,” Harry told him, with lustful eyes.

Louis grabbed up Harry’s dick loosely, placing the tip at his fluttering hole, and easing his body down slowly. Whining on his descent, he added a low groan when his ass met Harry’s groin.

“Shit,” Harry tacked on, gripping at Louis’ hips, “How can you feel this good cupcake, haven’t even started, and I already want to cum.”

“As long as you cum inside me,” Louis replied throatily, rising and lowering on a steady rhythm. He was cradling his belly, sometimes letting his trembling hands traveling to his hard nipples to pinch at the pink flesh.

“Of course, I think I want triplets instead, how about you firefly?”

Louis lowered, two figure-eight motions dished out before he rose once again, “Y-Yes, goodness Nu, _please_.”

Harry sucked at his lower lip, hands venturing away from their spot on Louis’ hips, and running over the taut skin across Louis’ belly. He lifted his own hips slightly, Orgasm heightening a smidge when Louis’ breath hitched.

“Hit that pleasure spot, didn’t I cupcake.”

“Mhmm. I…I’m gonna cum Nu-Nu.”

“Me too.” He added, sitting forward and holding Louis as close as he could. “Fuck.”

Louis shuddered, body jolting as he came between their bodies, the warm liquid splattered across the underside of his stomach, and the leftover gunk smearing into Harry’s dark pubes. “Oh shit,” Louis breathed.

Harry lightly gnawed at Louis’ shoulder, holding the small man tightly as he worked his hips upward into the clamping hole, eyes rolling hard as he came. “Shit, shit, shit. Fuck!” Harry grunted, hips stuttering as he released his warm seed into the lax body above him.

Heavy breathing surrounded them in the sex-filled room. The haze of their orgasms lifting enough for them to ease down into a loose heap on the unmade bed. Sweaty bodies entangled as they shared light kisses that morphed into long, languid ones.

Louis’ belly was pressed into Harry’s lower abdomen, his lips resting against the swallow on his left pec. “What are we naming baby number three?”

“Firefly,” Harry said quietly, nuzzling his nose and lips into Louis’ lemon-scented hair.

***

Louis’ hole was worn, and the ring was caked with Harry’s dried up cum, but that didn’t deter the man from lapping at the rosebud as the morning sunlight began to peer through the blinds. Louis woke on a particularly deep thrust, moaning as he tried to peer down at Harry. He could only see unruly curls, the rest of Harry hidden by the curve of his ass, and thigh.

“Nu, what— _ohhh_.”

Harry peered up at the quivering man, smirking at how blissed out Louis’ face already was. “Wanted to eat my breakfast a little early, if that’s okay.” Louis reached out to push him back down. Harry chuckled, dipping his tongue back into the pucker.

Louis didn’t know much about sex, messy handjobs and blowjobs with a local cutie when he was in high school. Most of what he did with Harry being a new and eventful experience. They’d talked about getting him a buttplug once the babies were born, and Louis couldn’t help contain his excitement.

“Taste so good,” Harry moaned, rubbing his thumb up and down the ring of muscles, “Can’t get enough.”

Louis came soon after that comment, body convulsing minutely as he gripped at the pillow laid in front of him. “Fuck, Nu!” He cried out.

“Fuck yes!” Harry shouted, lifting up to watch Louis tremble against the mattress. “I swear, I could eat your ass around the clock, quenches my thirst and taste so sweet.”

Harry licked his lips before gathering Louis in his arms and taking him to the bathroom. When he placed the man on his shaky feet, he made sure to keep his hands gripped into the flesh of his hips.

“How about a shower cupcake, clean you up, and feed you that feast you requested.” Louis was unresponsive, hazy blue eyes honed in on the two birds across Harry’s chest. “My poor firefly, all fucked out, huh?”

Louis nodded then, but not before burying his forehead between the dip of Harry’s pectorals. With a smile, Harry started up the shower, maneuvering the small body wrapped in his arms around until they were both being pelted with hot water. They moaned simultaneously, basking in the water that cascaded down their forms.

Harry catered to Louis’s tanned skin. He washed him with delicate touches, rubbing over his body in long, thorough motions, and massaging at the stretched skin around his tummy. Louis groaned in satisfaction, his own hands falling over Harry’s that easily said ‘don’t stop’.

“Almost at the seventh-month mark, and it’s your birthday next month too. Are you excited?” Harry whispered against Louis’ wet ear, droplets of water transferring from Louis’ skin to his lips.

“I’ve had plenty of birthdays, I just don’t understand how they still don’t have names…does that make us bad parents?”

“Okay, no birthday talk. But I feel quite the opposite, we just want them to be perfect.”

Louis nodded, turning around to face a grinning Harry. “How about you pick Baby B, and I’ll pick Baby A?”

“You trust me to pick our daughter's name?”

Louis got goosebumps at hearing Harry say _their daughter_ , he braced his body against Harry’s strong arms, his knees almost going weak. He held himself together, smiling down at the puddle of water, traveling into the drain. “Mhmm. Unless you mess up and name her somethin’ god-awful.”

“I would never. She’s gonna have it the rest of her life, so it has to be perfect.”

***

Harry made Louis the works like he’d promised. He touched on all the bases when it came to food, A mountain of pancakes, sausage, and bacon warm in the oven, fluffy eggs made with extra milk, and a fruit salad that came straight from the garden.

“I was only jokin’ before,” Louis said, eyeing the food laid out on the island countertop, “You didn’t have to do this, Nu.”

“I wanted to, you and my doubles deserve whatever, and if I can manage it, I will.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, standing on his tip-toes to kiss at his lips. It turned heated quickly, and Louis pushed the man back even as he searched him out for more. “Nuh-uh. I’m hungry.”

Harry groaned, pulling at his white t-shirt Louis was dressed in. The fabric lifted marginally sun-kissed skin peeking out at him and making his mouth go dry. Louis’ body was sinful.

“How can I think about food, when I've got you standing right here in front of me looking so… _delectable_.”

Louis sat at the table, batting his eyelashes at Harry, “Make me a plate, please.”

Harry threw a small fit, pouting at the giggling man, “Fine. But I demand I get a piece of cupcake later.”

“Mmmm…we’ll see,” Louis responded.

Louis had only eaten a pancake, two pieces of bacon, and a handful of strawberries when Harry had managed to get him leaned over the counter to prod at his spent hole. Harry was insatiable, but so was Louis, he couldn’t get enough of Harry’s cock lodged inside him, pressing against his insides the ridges and veins of his dick running across the grooves of his walls.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis moaned, reaching out to swipe up a strawberry. He pressed it to his lips, sucking at the end before taking a tiny bite, the gush of juice filling his mouth.

Harry leaned over the small body, taking the fruit from Louis’ hand in stuffing it in his own mouth. His chews were in tune with his thrust. “Fuck!” he shouted, hands grappling for Louis’ waist, “I'm about to—"

_Ding Dong._

“Who in the fuck?” Harry grumbled, hips stalling, causing Louis to cry out pitifully.

“Knockity knockity!” Niall shouted from outside, “You two better not be fuckin’!”

Harry frowned, pulling out of Louis slowly, and helping the man stand upright, “This has to be a fucking joke.”

Louis giggled, peering up at Harry behind him, “He probably missed me.”

Harry glared at the laughing vixen, slapping Louis ass lightly, which had him quieting down. “Not funny. Go put on some pants.” Louis went to protest, pulling the white t-shirt down and over his bump, “Now.”

When he saw Louis had made it all the way up the stairs, he turned to the front hallway, adjusting his own sweats as he approached the door. His cock had deflated substantially, a semi all that was left in the aftermath.

Niall was dressed warmly, an Alabama hoodie, dark blue jeans, and weathered cowboy boots when Harry opened the door. The blonde pushed past him and into the foyer, he bit his tongue so hard that the faint taste of blood made him shudder.

“Where’s barefoot?” Niall peered in the living room first, before he ambled into the kitchen. Harry gripped at his pants, knuckles white as he watched the man nibble at the food he’d made especially for Louis. “I’ve come to rescue him.”

“He’s getting dressed, and can you like _not_ pick at our food. It’s disgusting.”

“Fine,” Niall said, grabbing up Harry’s empty plate he hadn’t had a chance to make yet when he got _preoccupied_. Niall fixed himself a little of everything, sitting at the breakfast bar to eat.

“You’re the worse,” Harry grumbled, deciding to check on Louis so he wouldn’t bash the Irishman’s face in.

He stomped up the stairs, entering his bedroom loudly. Louis was in the bathroom, fluffing out his hair, which bothered Harry. “Why are you fixing your hair?”

“Don’t start Harry,” Louis spoke in a firm tone, intense gaze placed on Harry’s reflection. “Don’t. Start.”

“I’m just trying to understand.” He threw back, standing behind Louis as he continued to play with his wispy locks.

“I had sex hair, I don’t want Niall putting two and two together.”

“Why? I mean we have sex, that’s not a bad thing, it’s actually the opposite seeing that—”

“I said don’t, and somehow you’re still talkin’.”

Harry turned Louis’ body around and immediately ran his hands through the man’s hair, tugging at the roots before letting his hands fall over the man's cheeks to pull him in for a hard kiss.

“You’re the worst.” Was Louis’ breathy reply, leaning up to steal one more kiss.

“Aunt B was just a little worried about ya.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I told her I was stayin’ the night.”

Niall looked briefly at Harry before he turned his body entirely towards Louis, “You know how she is and definitely how she feels about…”

Harry stared intently at Niall’s body language, he didn’t need to see the thumb pointed his way to know he was the hot topic. “If you've got something to say about me…say it to my face.”

Niall’s grinning face made Harry all the angrier, “Wasn't talkin’ to you rich boy, just checking on my barefoot here.”

“Well, I’m talking to you, and also, he’s not yours.”

“He ain't yours either, Richie Rich.”

Harry stepped into Niall’s personal space, heavy breathing causing a few blonde strands to fly out of place, “He is mine, got it.”

It took a heavily pregnant Louis stepping between their faintly touching chest for the bravado between the both of them to simmer. “Stop it, both of you.”

“Just need to keep your _guard dog_ on a leash barefoot, and things will be fine,” Niall muttered, backing away slowly.

Harry felt his anger rising again, but Louis gripping at his shaking hand helped the haze of fury clear. “Ni, please just tell Aunt B, I’m fine, and I’ll be back tonight.”

Niall wanted to protest, and his daggers boring into Harry’s cocky face was the indicator that he wasn’t happy about leaving things how they were. “Whatever you want barefoot.”

“Thanks, Ni, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Harry watched Niall all the way up until he was sat in his beat-up truck, a sarcastic wave thrown in as the man left down the dirt road. “Man, do I hate that motherfucker.”

“He’s the godfather of our kids.”

Harry laughed in Louis’ face, ushering the confused male into the house. “He is not going anywhere _near_ our children.”

Louis frowned, “I want Niall as the godfather, you can pick a friend of yours too if that’s the problem.”

“No, Louis, it’s none of that. It’s the fact that I don’t like him, and I don’t want him poisoning the mind of our offspring.

Louis laughed, sitting back down in front of his plate and picking at what he had leftover, “He's the godfather, that’s final.”

“We’ll discuss that later, I don’t want to spend any more time talking that douchebag up.”

Louis nodded, munching away at the cold breakfast food. Harry stared with rapt admiration, satisfied to just watch the man he loves eat happily.

“This was by far the best weekend of my life. Thank you firefly.”

Louis blushed, looking in the opposite direction so Harry couldn’t see the red hue rise, “You’re welcome, Nu, I…I lo—I loved it all too.”


	23. Chapter 23

The two days Harry had with Louis weren’t enough as he writhed around in the overlarge bed. Two days with the man he was crazy for had been nothing short of amazing, but now as the Monday morning sun began to peer in through the window, he couldn’t help but feel lonelier than usual. They had an appointment today at eleven, so Harry was at least excited about seeing the twins again. The light at the end of the tunnel.

“Lou, firefly, I’ll be there in thirty, okay.”

“Okay, see you soon, lov— I mean, okay.” He replied in a frantic voice, the sound dipping in and out over the receiver before the line went dead.

Louis was slipping up and close to telling Harry he loved him. It shouldn’t mean much, but to Harry, it meant everything. It meant that all the lonely nights, and compromising to prove his commitment weren’t for nothing and that Louis was just as taken with him as he was with the southerner.

When he saw an incoming call coming from Liam, his smile only grew bigger. “Li, my man, how’s sunny California?”

“A little dull without my righthand but still beautiful.”

“Please don’t ruin my great mood,” Harry whined, turning on his blinker to switch lanes.

“Sorry H, just missing you a little more than usual.” Liam admonished.

“All is forgiven. Is that why you’re calling?”

“Nope, I have some good news actually that might lift your already happy mood.”

“Nice, do spill.”

“Well, the Alabama investor called, and they’d be willing to go in on a bakery in downtown Mobile. I told them I’d talk to you and then set up a meeting.”

Harry almost swerved into the other lane of the one-way road, “Fuck yes!”

Liam laughed genuinely, “So I’m assuming you want to go ahead with the meeting?”

“Hell yes! Set everything up, please, and just email me the details. Thanks so much, Li!”

“Of course, Haz, I’m excited for you and your newest business venture. I won’t hold you long, I know you have your appointment with Louis this morning, but I just wanted to go ahead and get the ball rolling.”

Harry was approaching Niall’s road, “Thanks Li, I’ll call you either tonight or tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Harry smiled down at the black screen of his phone before he ambled out of the pickup, and up the staircase, a happy knock against the wooden door.

Niall and his infamous smirk greeted Harry, but he was in too much of a good mood to let anything the blonde might say deter him. “Good Morning _Nialler_ , I am here to pick-up my firefly.”

“Here you go again with all the possession.”

“Well, when I’m fu—”

“You better watch your mouth, Styles.” Louis reprimanded, a stern glare on Harry as he waddled by Niall.

Harry’s face was shameful as he helped Louis down the three steps, “Sorry cupcake, he just riles me up.”

“Mhmm. Don’t get so _riled_ that you end up without a tongue.” Louis whispered, letting Harry help him up into the raised vehicle.

Shutting the door, he peered into the open window, “Yes sir. I’m sorry.” Louis smiled at him lightly, and with that, he jogged back around to the driver's side, not forgetting to flip Niall off as he drove away.

“Excited?”

“I'm seventh months pregnant, I have to see her every week. I’m way passed excited, Nu. Just…antsy.”

“Antsy?”

“There are so many complications birthing multiples, and I just want them to be here already.”

“I definitely agree with you there. I worry about all three of you.”

It was a forbidden topic. Harry didn’t like to acknowledge the looming factor that came with Louis’ pregnancy because any world without Louis and the twins was a world he wanted no part of.

“Happy thoughts Nu, happy thoughts.” Louis chided, grabbing his hand in a light hold.

Harry rubbed over the thin flesh, smiling over at the man before looking back out at the road. “Of course, always happy when I’ve got you by my side.”

“Goodness, you’re cheesy,” Louis told him, laughing at Harry’s affronted expression.

***

“So how about March 10th? That’s five days before your actual due date. We’d be cutting it close, but I want them as close to full-term as we can get.” Dr. Rivera suggested, rubbing the wand over Louis’ stomach, “Any pain, discomfort?”

“Nope, Just the fact my entire body looks like a water balloon.” Was Louis’ self-deprecating reply.

“Quit.” Harry scolded, kissing the hand he was holding lightly, “You look stunning.”

Dr. Rivera laughed, “It’s all good weight gain, keeping those little ones safe and sound before their debut.” She wiped off his stomach, and helped him sit forward, “I’ll see you back here again at the end of next week, Friday. We’ll keep with our eleven o’clock appointment time, how does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Louis told her, pulling his sweatshirt over his stomach. It was one of Harry’s because most of his clothes didn’t fit.

“Alrighty, just lock it in with Paula, and remember to do your thirty-minute walking exercises, and try and take it easy. The less stress we have on your body, the better chance we have of making it to delivery day.”

“March 10th seems so far away, I can’t believe it’s about to be 2020. I also can’t believe you’re about to be twenty-three.” Harry rambled, unaware of the turmoil Louis was experiencing.

“I don’t want to celebrate my birthday, okay.” He muttered, eyes watching the fields.

“I know,” Harry groaned, finally looking over at Louis, whose face was pain-stricken. “Hey, firefly, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…I’m just tired.”

It was obvious Louis was lying, but he didn’t want to press the man about what was wrong until he was ready to talk about it himself.

“Uh, do you want to…”

“I just want to go back to the trailer, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course.” Harry didn’t actually like that idea, but he wanted to stay on Louis’ good side.

As he pulled up to Niall’s doublewide, he felt the pit of his stomach drop out, and the bleakness of his world without Louis began to overcome him once again.

He got out and helped Louis out of the truck, hand in hand with the pregnant male as he stepped down, staying close behind as he made his way to the stairs.

“Well, I guess I’ll call you,” Harry added slowly, eyes darting everywhere.

Louis peered up at him, a small wind whipping around them and making them both shiver. “Bye, Harry.”

“I love you.”

It wasn’t what he thought he’d say, but he was tired of beating around the bush with those three words when he knew from the get-go he felt them for Louis.

Louis’ eyes could fall from their sockets. His mouth opening, and closing as he placed his hand against the door. “Ha-Harry how can you ju—.”

Niall opened the door, causing Louis’ body to shift and Harry to reach out to hold the pregnant man steady.

“Everything okay out here.”

“It was, until, you know, you showed up.” Harry retorted, eyes rolling at the grinning man.

“Come on inside barefoot, it’s cold, and Aunt B just finished up with lunch.”

Louis shuffled into the warm room, his eyes looking up at Harry, “I’ll call you, okay.”

“Okay.”

Harry didn’t know why he said it then, he’d kind of wanted it to be a little more romantic, and had even tried to wait it out until Louis’ birthday, but the timing just seemed _right_. He was tired of waiting for Louis, and from the many slip-ups the man had been caught in, maybe Harry saying it first would encourage Louis to say it back.

“I told him I love him. It was in front of his best friend’s trailer, but hey, at least he knows.”

“There is never a perfect moment to tell someone you love them Hazza, you just do it.”

“I guess. I just wanted it to be special, ya know.”

“Your dad told me when he was drunk off his ass.” She laughed lightly over the phone.

“Thank goodness I don’t want to be anything like that bastard.”

Her laughter made him laugh, “How was the appointment?”

“March 10th is his c-section date. It’s a week before his due date.”

“How’s he doing?”

“I don’t really know. He was really standoffish when we left the doctor’s office, and I’m a little worried. I’m gonna call him later tonight...were you still going to come down this weekend?”

“Of course, I’ve already started packing. I’m excited to meet him.”

“Please try not to scare him off.”

“Harry, didn’t you already do that?”

“Haha.” He said, heavy on the sarcasm.

“I’m just messin’, my plane lands at one. Make sure you’re there on time, Harry Edward, do not have your mother waiting.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you Friday. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Hanging up, Harry immediately scrolled down a few names in his call log to call Louis. The way things had been left between them wasn’t at all how Harry wanted things to end. He exhaled when Louis answered on the second ring.

“Hey firefly.” He said softly, walking into the living room and easing down onto the beige couch cushions. “Just wanted to check on you.”

“M’fine just got finished havin’ lunch with Aunt B and Ni...”

Harry rolled his eyes, staring hard at the ceiling, “You’re not fine. Tell Me.”

“I’m scared. What if they…what if I…what if we all d—”

“Don’t.” Harry interrupted swiftly, his mind not even allowing the rest of the word to form entirely in his head, “Don’t say it.”

“Even if I don’t say it. I _feel_ it, every day I get closer to having them Harry, the feeling is _there_.” Louis was crying, his long-broken sobs that tampered off only when he had to regain his breath.

“Baby, please, I…I don’t like to hear you cry.”

“Can’t help it.” He whined, voice crackling on the phone as it went an octave higher. “Can’t help these feelings inside of me that make me think this way Nu. I’m jus so fuckin’ _scared_.”

“I’m coming to get you.” Harry hung up before Louis could protest, heading up the stairs to redress.

***

Staring at the blank phone screen, Louis cried harder. He needed Harry. Needed the man to hold him close and make all his worries not seem like worries anymore. The thoughts of uncertainty about the future, and the dread of giving birth had always been lurking, but countless days and nights with Harry had them at bay, made the crazy not seem so definitive.

He wanted to be with Harry all the time, that scared him the most. Any time his wandering thoughts got the best of him, he just wanted to be wrapped up in Harry’s arms, where he felt safest. Where the problems that he battled seemed to tamper down.

“Lou, honey…you okay?” Aunt B’s lilted voice came from under the door crack.

“Uh,” He placed his right palm over his trembling lips, fingers of his left prodding at his hardened belly, “I-I’m fine.” He managed to piece together, the door blurring as the tears began to build again.

“You’re lyin’.” She gritted, the doorknob begins to turn, making him wipe his face quickly, even though it was useless.

Her bony hand scooped his face up by the chin, and he avoided eye contact as long as he could. “Tell me.”

Louis pulled out of her hold to hang his head. She wouldn’t understand, and that’s what made the steady tears fall faster. She’d scold him and tell him was foolish.

“I can’t.”

She wobbled slightly before she sat next to him on the bed. “Tell me.”

He cried into his hands, “I want to live with Harry!” He confessed.

“I know sweetheart.” Was all she muttered into his hair as she held him.


	24. Chapter 24

It’d been decided after tears and Niall being mediator that Louis could move in with Harry on the added piece that Aunt B and Niall would move permanently into the Grand Bay house once he found someone to take over the lease at the doublewide.

“I don’t wanna put you out, Ni, and I don’t want…” Louis said as they sat out on the front steps. Him at the last, and Niall on the first.

“You aren’t putting me out barefoot. Aunt B is like family, and she’s slowly getting back on her feet, besides the rent will be cheaper with a roommate.”

“I still feel like I’m taken advantage.”

“You’re not. You two are my family, my blood is back in Ireland, you and Aunt B took me in and made me feel welcome.”

Louis turned to squeeze at Niall’s calf, smiling slightly, “Love you, Ni.”

“Love you too, barefoot. Oh geez, look what the mangy cat down the road dragged in,” Niall muttered, squinted blue eyes fixed on the gravel driveway.

Louis turned back around, pulling his wool cardigan tighter around his arms. “Don’t tell him.”

Niall looked surprised before it dissipated, “Why not. He’d be happy.”

“Just…don’t. Please.”

Niall made a zipping motion over his lips before he rose off the step and made his way back inside. Louis watched him go, before turning back to a panicky Harry hopping down out of his truck. He was wearing the Alabama sweatshirt Louis had bought him from the Dollar General in the Bayou, he smiled instantly. It grew when he was immediately wrapped up in Harry’s strong arms.

“God, you had me worried,” Harry mumbled into his shoulder, body bent over as he held tight to Louis’ body.

“Thank you for coming. I…I…”

“I love you Louis.” Harry pressed into the crevice of Louis’ cold earlobe.

The three words made a shiver run through Louis’ body, and he poised his mouth to blame it on the cold.

“You’re cold. I know I’m not welcomed inside, so how about we go grab a bite at Sam’s burger for dinner?”

“You’re payin’,” Louis said, the words pressed into Harry’s sweatshirt, breathing in the smell of his cologne before pulling away.

“Of course.”

“So, your mom is coming on Friday, and you want me to meet her?” Louis asked with uncertainty, taking a small bite of his hamburger with extra tomato and mayonnaise.

Harry smiled behind his own double cheeseburger, “Yep. She’s excited, so don’t chicken out on me.”

“I’m not, I just…I don’t want her to dislike me or nothin’.”

“Lou, firefly, my mom is nothing like me, she isn’t a rich snob. She’s going to love you, I mean you are giving her grandchildren.”

Louis giggled, avoiding Harry’s eyes, “Quit messin’.”

“I’m not _messin’_ ,” Harry said, laughing at his raunchy southern accent, “God, your accent does things to my _member_.”

Louis’ eyes almost flew out of their sockets, “Harry Styles! Inappropriate!” he scolded, baby blues darting around the small diner.

Harry chuckled, hand placed over his mouth, “What I can’t help it, everything about you is just so…ughh!”

“Harry stop it!” Louis whined, the giggle on the end of the words enough indication that he too found Harry’s antics funny.

Harry wanted more nights like these. Dinner dates and whispered giggles over his horrible, sexual jokes. This was why he moved two thousand miles away from all that he once knew.

“She’s gonna love you. I just know it.”

***

“So I’ll pick you up Thursday, and if you want, I mean you don’t have too, but you can stay through the weekend. I know you don’t lik—.”

“I’ll stay.” Louis interrupted, placing his hands in the front pocket of Harry’s hoodie, “I’m glad you like your sweatshirt.”

“I love it. I love you, and I’ll pick you up Thursday.” Harry swooped down to kiss the smaller male’s lips, the kiss lingering a few seconds longer.

He watched Louis unlock the front door, and step over onto the carpet before he turned halfway back to face him. “Nu.”

“Hmm.” Harry’s fingers were starting to go numb from the whipping cold. He wanted Louis to go inside already.

“I can’t say it just yet, but…but m’close…okay.”

“Okay, firefly, take your time…I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry, at this point, knew that he didn’t need Louis to tell him that he loved him. As long as the man stayed by his side, that was all the confirmation he needed.

“I still think you should tell him H. I mean Louis would be happy about this too.”

“Today was just an off day. He was stressing about… _things_. I couldn't tell him, but I will.”

“I set the meeting up for Saturday morning, I know your mom will be in town, but it was the only available slot.”

“It’s actually perfect, it’ll give my mom and Louis some time to talk.” Harry made his way inside, the warm air instantly traveling under his clothes and pressing into his cold flesh. “Text me the details.”

“Alright. Night H, love you.”

“Love you too, Li.”

He rushed up the stairs to his bedroom to change into his nightclothes. Clicking the TV on, his eyes were fixed on the news anchor as he slid into bed. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he got comfortable under the jersey sheets.

He’d only been lying still for a few minutes when his insistent boner wouldn’t die down. Louis laid out on these same sheets, butt naked all he saw when he closed his eyes. 

“Fuck.”

Shaky hands reached down to fondle his dick and balls his mind playing out an intimate scene of him fucking into Louis’ hole, hands spread across the man’s bump.

_Ring. Ring._

“Of course.” He hissed, patting around the bed for his cellphone, and groaning happily at Louis’ name sitting across the screen. He couldn’t press the green call button fast enough. “Y-Yes.” He breathed into the receiver.

“Oh, I, uh…wanted to make sure you made it back safely.”

“Mhmm.” Harry gritted, hand still placed over his leaking cock.

“Are you okay?”

Harry bit his lip, eyes rolling at Louis’ innocence. “I’m jacking off to the thought of you because your body is _insatiable_.”

Louis’ sharp intake of breath had Harry’s hand stilling, the throbbing against his palm somewhat stabilizing. “Liar.”

“Oh I wish firefly, but I just can’t get that pretty little hole out of my head, the idea of my cock slamming into you over and over, just drives me crazy.” Harry cried, hand picking up speed again.

“Harry, stop it,” Louis whispered breathily.

“I can’t cupcake.”

“You’re making me…”

“What, sweetheart? I’m making you what?”

“Horny, and I can’t do anything with my belly,” Louis whined pitifully.

Harry felt bad as he came. The idea of a heavily pregnant Louis trying to finger fuck himself to an orgasm muddying his thought process. “ _Shit_.”

“No fair,” Louis said, filling in the silence of Harry’s heavy breathing.

“S-Sorry firefly, but I can promise that I’m gonna make it up to you Thursday.”

“You better.” Louis admonished, “I’m gonna get some sleep, night Nu.”

“Goodnight Firefly, Love you.”

***

“Oh, Harry, Oh Nu, _yes_.” Louis cried as Harry sucked at his pucker.

He’d been eating the man out for ten minutes, and he still wanted more. More of the sweet nectar resting in Louis’ folds. “Goodness, you taste _phenomenal_.”

“Please don’t stop Harry, m’close.”

“Cum on my cock firefly, okay.” He said into the charged air, grabbing up the clear bottle of lube and drizzling a small bit on his dick.

Louis was too large to lay on his back or take Harry doggy style, so they’d resorted to him laying on his side, legs placed together with his ass pushed out for easy access. Harry didn’t care how Louis laid, he’d fuck him any way possible, as long as he got to be snug in the man’s slick walls.

Easing past the ring, Harry groaned in pure ecstasy, Louis’ own voice caught in his throat as he drew up handfuls of the sheets.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Louis whined, wanting to reach out for Harry but knowing he wouldn’t be able to touch. “Please, baby, give it to me…give it to me good.”

“With pleasure,” Harry added, pistoning his hips, so his dick pressed deep into the man beneath him. He didn’t have speed on his side, too afraid that the jostling would affect their unborn children. But what he did have was length and girth, and if he positioned himself just right, he pressed expertly up against Louis’ prostate.

“FUCK! Right there Nu, _please_.”

Harry's orgasm was sitting at the base, waiting for it’s moment to shine. Louis’ body was shaking slightly, a tremble in his legs unnoticeable until Harry’s fingertips were pressed delicately to the flush skin. “I’m close, firefly.”

“Please, please.” Was all Louis cried out.

Harry seized when Lous clamped down, his cum being sucked from his cock as Louis’ was splattered across the bedsheets. “Oh _shit_!”

Once his breathing became steady, he pulled out of Louis’ whimpering body slowly. Using his discarded shirt on the mattress to wipe at his glistening dick. Louis was still shuddering, quiet little moans that had Harry’s cock jerking. “Bathtime firefly.”

“Carry me, cowboy.”

“Of course, _darlin_ ’.” He drawled slow and deep.

Louis was a solid weight in his arms as he carried him into the bathroom. He’d ran the water and added a tea tree and jasmine bath bomb. The fizzy bubbles were already beginning to dissipate when he placed them in the water. It’d been a long time coming, but he’d finally invested in curtains, deep navy blues that paired with the cream-colored walls, and subtle gray accents.

“What time does your mom get in?”

“One. Did you want to come with me to pick her up?”

“Nuh-uh. I’ll stay here.”

Scooping water into his hand, Harry quickly let it drain over the part of Louis’ belly peeking out of the water. “You have nothing to worry about, she’ll love you.”

“You tellin’ me that ain’t makin’ the nerves any better,” Louis grumbled, turning to look up at Harry.

“I know. I just don’t like you worrying.” Harry kissed at the wet shoulder, another to the base of Louis’ neck before he scooped up more water to drop across Louis’ stomach.

“Make me mac and cheese, please.”

“Of course.” Harry smiled, rubbing over Louis’ taut tummy and up on his chest. “Is that how I won you over?”

“That and the cupcakes.”

“Well, I know what I’ll be making for dessert.” He helped the man out of the tub, “you’ll have cupcakes, and I’ll have your body.”

“ _Inappropriate_ , Nu.”

***

Harry was surprised when he teared up as his mom walked through the terminal. She still looked just as beautiful, and her smile teleported him back to his childhood.

“Goodness, son, you’re lookin’ a little chunky.”

“It’s baby weight mom, don’t pick.” He said into her shoulder, his smile aching as he held her close.

She peeked behind him and frowned, “Where’s Louis?”

“He’s a little…shy, so he stayed back at the house.”

“Poor little thing.” She dropped her bags at Harry’s feet, “Well, let’s get goin’ so I can give him some of my Tuscaloosa hospitality.”

“I thought I asked you _not_ to have him running for the hills.”

“Oh hush, he’ll love me.”

When they pulled up to the house, his mother’s face of surprise made him giddy. “Goodness, Harry, this is absolutely beautiful.”

“Thanks Ma, and to think I was gonna put it on the market.”

“Yeah, and you wouldn’t have what you have now.”

“God, don’t remind me.” He shuddered, pulling her bags from the back of the pick-up.

“Domestic life looks good on you, kiddo.” She smiled at him, turning to the porch to head up the steps.

“Thanks, and mom, please, please take it easy on Louis.”

“Harry hush, I will treat him like royalty, now open this door.”

With a massive huff of breath and an unwavering glare on his mother, Harry opened the door and let her into his humble abode. The house was clean, and the scent of the cinnamon streusel he’d made before he left this morning was still lingering throughout.

“Mmm. Streusel.”

“It’s only right that I have something waiting for you when you got here.”

Harry showed her around the main floor, and after a quick look at the backyard, he took her to the guestroom. “This is your cave for the weekend. Do with it as you please.”

“Great,” she tossed her bags in the room closet, and then with a giddy smile said, “Now, where’s Louis?”

“Probably camping out in the bedroom, I’ll go get him, just…head in the kitchen and make yourself at home.”

“Alrighty.” Was her forlorn reply.

Harry took the steps two at a time. He pushed open the bedroom door to find it empty, venturing further inside, he spotted Louis sat on the edge of the tub looking out the window.

“Firefly,” Louis turned to Harry with wide eyes, “She’s here.”

“I’m petrified.”

Harry advanced forward, taking Louis by his arms, and pulling him in close. “I know, but she’s excited to meet you.” He mumbled into the wispy locks.

“We’ll see.” Was the simple response he pressed into Harry’s sweater-clad bicep.

  
She was extremely excited. Louis would’ve been apprehensive at her wrapping him into her arms, but her strong embrace reminded him of hugs with his mother, and he just melted. Any stress over how she felt about him was doused out, and he couldn't wait to get to know her.

“Oh my goodness, Louis, pregnancy looks _good_ on you. You can call me Mom or Sandy.” Her hand was raised in mid-air above his belly, “May I?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Ugh, _mom_.”

“N-No, it’s fine,” Louis said, smiling at her as she placed a shaky hand to his belly.

“Gosh, I’m excited.” She squealed, tears gleaming in her green eyes as she looked up at Louis and then Harry.

Her tears made Louis’ eyes mist, and Harry sidled up next to the man, “Just my hormones.” Louis conceded, wiping at his eyes and smiling at the two faces watching him.

“Cry your pretty eyes out Louis, first time I’ve seen my son show compassion to anything with a pulse.” She joked, Harry’s whining spurring their laughter on. “Now. How about Harry here cooks us up a good ole southern meal, and you and I go out on the porch to talk.”

Louis nodded, watching Harry flit his eyes between them before smiling a bit unsurely. “Okay, I’ll see what I can whip up.”

***

“Can I just apologize for the shit show my son put you through. If the urge to beat him over the head with a cast iron is still lingering, I approve and will supply you with said cast iron.”

Louis giggled and rubbed at his stomach the movement pausing when he saw her eyes watching him. “He’s still in the dog house…I…I—”

“You don’t have to explain your feelings to me, Louis.” She patted his thigh, smiling large, “Keep him in the dog house for as long as you need to.”

Louis smiled back at her before looking out at the backyard. “He’s great, he gets better every single day, and I just can’t help but fall in l—”

“Dinner’s ready!” Harry shouted from the backdoor, startling Louis out of the confession he’d almost made. Blush filled cheeks hidden as he shrunk in on himself.

“Come on, sweet boy, let’s see what he’s conjured up.” She whispered, helping him from the patio chair.

Harry made southern fried chicken, greens, macaroni and cheese, and cornbread. A pitcher of sweet tea to wash it all down.

“You really outdid yourself, son,” She smiled at a blushing Harry, patting his back as she walked past him to the kitchen table.

“It smells great, Nu,” Louis whispered, leaning in to kiss Harry between his shoulder blades.

“Had to have a reason to make you mac and cheese again.” He said, smiling at Louis as he sat down at the table, “It’s been a craving of his.”

“I hope he’s fulfilling all your craving needs.”

“Oh, trust me mom, I’m fulfilling _everything_ ,” Harry said sultrily, a smirk gracing his lips.

“Inappropriate!” Louis shouted, eyes landing on Sandy, who was trying hard to hold back her laughter.

“Sorry firefly, I couldn’t help it.”


	25. Chapter 25

“W-What do I do,” Louis whispered, looking at the closed bedroom door then back at Harry.

Harry was sliding into his suit jacket when he let his eyes fall over a distraught Louis, “Firefly, I’ll be gone no more than an hour, she _likes_ you.”

“What’s this meeting for anyways?”

Harry stilled before he turned to busy himself with adorning his fingers in the many rings he owned, “Uh, nothing important. How about you walk around the water with her. You’d be getting in your walk for the day, and she’d love to tag along.”

Louis was still staring at Harry’s back skeptically, but he deflated when it dawned on him that he would have to entertain the man’s mother while he was gone. “Okay.” He rubbed at his belly, absentmindedly, “Please don’t be gone long.”

“I’ll try and get back as soon as I can.” Harry bent down and kissed Louis’ forehead hard, “I love you.”

Louis smiled, watching Harry collect all his belongings for wherever he was headed.

“You don’t stay here, do you?”

Louis’ steps faltered, gloved hands pressing hard to his stomach, “How did you…”

“This house has way too much, _Harry_. You don’t take me as the type to like expensive paintings and overpriced furniture.”

“It’s one of my… _stipulations_ to us gettin’ back together…he wants me to live with’em but—”

“You’re not ready,” she nodded her head softly, a smile meeting his half one, “Never rush, make sure you’re completely satisfied with who he is and who he’s becoming.”

“I think I’ve been satisfied for a while now, but my Aunt, she’s my only living family, doesn’t really care for him, like, at all.” Louis tried to laugh to soften the seriousness of his comment.

“I don’t blame her. I wish I’d listen to my mother when I met his father. She told me he was no good, that I’d end up with more than I bargained for if I stayed with him. She was right, but I ended up with two beautiful sons who I wouldn’t trade for anything.”

“So I shouldn’t be with Harry,” Louis asked timidly, fingers playing with the hem of the sweater he was wearing.

“Louis, sweetheart, the difference between our stories is that Harry has and is willing to change. His father wasn’t…the second he walked out, it was like a weight off his shoulders. Harry’s here, and he’s fighting hard for what you two have made together, use that.”

Louis smiled, “She finally agreed to let me move in with him, but…”

“But.”

“What if it falls apart again. What if…what if all the arguin’ and distancin’ were for nothin’, and we still can’t get it right.”

It was unexpected to have her stop their stroll and wrap him into a firm hug, but it was exactly what he needed. “Real love falls apart, and if it’s truly meant to be, it always knows how to fall back together.” 

She rubbed at his stomach, the fetuses inside moving briefly and making them both smile, “You and Harry are young, and it’s going to be hard from here on out, especially with kids, but if the love is there, if the sacrifice is there, you two will make it.”

Louis wiped away the tears trailing down his cold cheeks, “I thought you wouldn’t like me. I thought you would be upset that I wasn’t well off.”

“HA!” Her blunt chuckle made Louis crack a small smile, “Sweet pea, Harry is only _well off_ because he worked for it. I was born in a two-bedroom trailer in Satsuma, Alabama, and I met their father in Montgomery. Got pregnant my sophomore year of college, dropped out, and moved into another two-bedroom trailer. A stay at home mother my entire life, and their father could never hold down a decent job. We were poor as shit.”

“When my divorce was finalized, I packed up what little belongings we had and moved us out to the burbs. California wasn’t where I had expected to go, but it’s where we landed, and it opened doors for my children that I will never be upset about. Now, how they allowed that newfound wealth to morph them came from them and not their upbringing. Harry was always my rebel, the child that I knew would try and wipe any existence of his past away.”

“I never expected him to settle down, never expected for his destiny to lead him right back to where we all started, here, in Alabama. This wasn’t the outcome I saw coming, but you Louis, I could literally get on my old knees and kiss your feet. I love you just for the fact that you changed my son’s life for the better. Love you more that you aren’t out for his money and that I can just see in your eyes the love you have for him.”

“Thank you for that.” Louis’ tears were flowing steadily at this point, the snot dripping from his cold nose warm against his upper lip. “I lost my mother a long time ago. My aunt is all I’ve got, and I think a lot of her resistance to Harry comes from that fact alone. It’s nice to have a listening ear.”

“Anytime. Just always remember she loves you more than anything on this earth. She also holds a protectiveness over you that you will never truly understand. If Harry wants to be with you, he’ll adapt.”

***

Harry returned to a quiet house, his mother was making a late lunch when he walked into the kitchen, “Where’s my firefly?”

“He got pretty worn out from our walk, so he’s taking a nap.”

Harry peered over her shoulder at the stove, white chicken chili, “Mmmm, a classic.”

“Of course, the cornbread’s in the oven. Where did you run off to this morning anyway?”

Harry looked to the kitchen entrance before smiling down at his suspicious mother, “I got an investment deal on a building in downtown Mobile. I haven’t told Louis yet.”

She did a happy dance before wrapping him in her arms, “That’s great, Hazza! I’m so proud of you!”

“I can’t wait to tell Lou, he’s been on the fence about a lot of things, and I think me buying this building will help solidify I’m here to stay for good.”

She looked unsure before finally speaking up, “He told me something that I feel will help settle your nerves, but you can not let him know I told you.”

Harry was still stuck on the fact that Louis had told his mother anything secretive, “O-Okay.”

“He finally convinced his Aunt to let him move in here with you, but he’s too afraid to tell you.”

“You knew he didn’t live here?” Harry asked first.

“Yes, it was pretty obvious, seeing that the house mostly showcases your horrible taste.”

“Hey! My taste isn’t horrible.” Harry frowned, “What’s he afraid of?”

“I’m not going to tell you, he can tell you that part.” She turned back towards the pot, “Go check on him, lunch is pretty much ready.”

Harry was still frowning as he headed up the stairs, but it morphed into a smile almost instantly when he saw the body laid in the large bed. Louis was curled in on himself, adorned in one of Harry’s sweaters and black leggings, tiny feet clad in thick gray socks. “Firefly, I’m back.”

Louis turned over, smiling up at Harry, right arm reaching out for the man hovering at the edge of the bed, “Gone forever, missed you.”

“You didn’t have fun?”

“I did, but still missed you.” Louis clarified, using what little strength he had to lift up and sit crisscrossed. “She said she loves me.”

“Have you seen you firefly, you're the most loveable person there is.” Harry helped Louis off the bed, chuckling at the unimpressed gaze Louis threw his way.

“Oh hush.” Louis kept his hand entangled with Harry’s as they descended the wooden stairs.

“How did you sleep?”

Louis smiled over at Sandy, “Great. It smells good.”

“White Chicken Chili, a family classic.” She said, winking at him before ushering him towards the table.

Harry couldn’t stop smiling, watching the love of his life, and the woman who birthed him laugh together, mostly at his expense. His cheeks were hurting.

What his mother had revealed about Louis ate at him greatly, but he didn’t want to spoil their afternoon. Louis would tell him when he was ready, even though Harry felt that deep down, Louis may never be ready.

“I was thinking of making Harry’s favorite meal growing up for dinner.”

Harry smiled at his mother, “I’ve been craving a good porkchop bake.”

“Porkchop bake?” Louis questioned, blues moving between the two smiling adults.

Harry moaned, eyes rolling briefly before he stared at Louis, “It’s amazing firefly, it’s got all the good stuff.”

“Do not let him fool you, sweetheart, it’s just a simple meal that he loves.”

Louis nodded his head slowly, smiling at the woman’s back as she cleaned the kitchen, “I can’t wait to try it.”

Louis groaned around the spoonful of food in his mouth, he was halfway finished with his second plate. “Good god, this stuff is amazin’.”

“Knew you’d like it,” Harry stated, chuckling as he watched Louis shovel two more bites in his mouth. “Better tone it down though, wouldn’t want you to inflate her already humongous ego.”

His mother was stationed at the stove making her own second helping, “Oh hush. Louis, you eat till your heart’s content, and if you wanna dole out a few compliments, I won’t be opposed.”

Harry ate a bite, pushing the food in the pocket of his right cheek, “See, told you.”

Louis giggled, Harry and Sandy joining in. “Harry’s always cooking healthy stuff, this is a much needed breath of fresh air.”

“Heyy,” The brunette whined, sad green eyes staring at Louis, “I thought you liked my cooking.”

Louis looked everywhere but at Harry, going as far as to stuff another bite of food in his mouth to avoid talking.

Harry laughed jovially, squinted eyes pinned on an eluded Louis, “So you were just eating it because you love me.”

The southerner swallowed what he’d been taking his time to chew through, “Pretty much.” A bundle of giggles falling past his lips.

Harry fake cried before sticking his tongue out at the still laughing man. “It’s good for all three of you.”

“I’m thankful for it…promise,” Louis said candidly, a cheesy grin thrown back to Harry.

“Good grief, you two are so deep in love I might die from cuteness overload.”

“Ugh! Mom, why do you have to be so… _you_.” Harry griped pitifully, hands covering his eyes as he softly shook his head.

“She’s just messin’,” Louis said. Sandy sent him a wink, mouthing the words ‘thank you’ behind Harry’s head.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t want her creeping you out, it’d just be another reason for you not to move in with me.” Harry meant his comment as a joke, but from the way Louis’ lips turned downward, he could’ve perfected the execution. 

“Not to say that you would use that as a reason…I mean, since you know, you’re already going to move in here anyways.” His eyes bulged, and he looked over at his mother, who looked just as surprised, “Not saying that I _know_ you’re going to move in here because I don’t, but just saying that…you know, when or if you…”

Louis’ blank expression fell over Harry first then over to his mother, who was staring hard at her empty plate. “I see the cat’s outta the bag.” Louis chuckled.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I only told him because he was scared to tell you about the new building he bought in Mobile.” She rambled before her words dawned on her, and she covered her mouth comically. Big green eyes staring at Harry whose forehead was pressed against the table.

“Mom!” He screamed into the tabletop, “Just…get out, I love you to pieces, but you’ve gotta get out.”

She dumped the paper plate in the trash and gave them both a sheepish grin, “Don’t have to ask me twice.”

“You bought a building in Mobile?” Louis asked quietly, “Why would you be scared to tell me that?”

“I wasn’t scared because you’d be upset, but scared that you wouldn’t see the true reason for why I bought it.” Harry corrected quickly, hands reaching out for Louis’.

“What’s the true reason?”

“I felt that me buying a building to open a bakery would prove just how committed I am to you and our kids. I wanted you to know that if you never moved into the house with me, that I was here, for good.”

Louis untangled his hands from Harry’s, rising from his chair, and rounding the table to stand next to the brunette. Harry turned his body to allow Louis to sidle in between his spread legs.

“So she told you bout Aunt B’s approval to settle your nerves.”

Harry locked his arms around Louis’ waist, resting his head lightly against the hard belly. “Mhmm. She doesn’t know how to keep secrets.”

“I’m glad she said it, I was way too nervous to do it myself.” Louis giggled, kissing the crown of Harry’s head.

“So, y-you want to live with me…like forever.”

Louis’ giggles carried on, arms bracketing Harry’s neck, “Yes. I wanna live with you forever, Nu.”

“I’m gonna love you, forever and ever, forever and ever, amen.” Harry sang softly, kissing at Louis’ protruding navel, and rising to his feet. He let his hands engulf Louis’ smiling face, pulling him in for an innocent kiss.

“We’ll play only Randy Travis at our wedding.”

“One country singer I approve of, so that’s fine with me,” Harry added, kissing Louis again and again. He only stopped when he spotted his mother peeking behind the kitchen entryway. “We’re finished eavesdropper.”

She rounded the corner with a giant smile, “Hey, glad you two kids worked it out. I feel like some thank yous should be happening right now.”

Louis laughed, head pressed to Harry’s chest, who wasn't at all impressed with his mother's antics. “Thank you for spilling our secrets that we asked you to keep.” Harry told her.

“Anytime kiddo, anytime.” Sandy clapped her hands, heading for the pantry and pulling out the ingredients for S’mores. “Now, how about we end this night off right.”

“Yummy,” Louis said, grabbing the chocolate and marshmallows from her hands and heading for the back door.

“Are we not going to acknowledge her spilling our secrets firefly?”

“Not when she’s apologizin’ with S’mores,” Louis told him.

Harry smiled, eyes honed in on Louis’ waddle. “Okay.”

Sandy was also smiling, bumping into Harry’s shoulder as she passed him up. “He’s a keeper Hazza. Now, all you’ve gotta do is keep this firefly of yours locked up tight.”

Harry’s eyes were still resting on the heavily pregnant man assembling little dessert sandwiches, “I’ll try my hardest.”


	26. Chapter 26

Louis hadn’t expected to cry as hard as he did when they dropped Sandy off at the airport. He thought he would be saddened by her leaving, but when the tears trickled down his face in rivulets, he couldn’t explain it away.

“Don’t cry sweetheart, I’m coming back down the minute you get your first contraction. Do you think you can handle two weeks of this,” She danced crazily right in front of them, making the two men laugh.

Harry let out his breathe at his mom’s ability not to reveal Louis’ surprise party the weekend before Christmas. “Goodness Ma, you still manage to embarrass me at my ripe age of twenty-four.”

“I’m a mom; that’s my job,” She pushed at his shoulder before turning to Louis and wrapping him close. “You’re amazing, Louis. I’m so happy you’re in our lives.”

Louis sniffled, wiping at his nose as he gave her a meager smile. “Happy to be a part.”

When her flight number was called over the intercom, another wave of tears filled Louis’ eyes, and he squeezed her tight before letting go.

Harry, his waterline threatening to topple over, pulled her in and planted a long kiss on the top of her head. “God, I’m gonna miss you butthole.”

“Love you more, Hazza.”

“Alrighty. Dropped off mom, check. Now we must help your disgruntled aunt who hates my guts and the troll named Niall move.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “We need another pickup truck, the man who supposedly loves me fits the bill.”

“I love you and those babies more than life itself. If a day spent moving furniture helps prove that love, sign me up.” Harry sighed, smiling sarcastically over at Louis, who looked far from impressed.

“Thank you, Nu.”

“But, if Niall says the slightest off-handed comment—.”

“I know, I know,” Louis interrupted, “You’re gonna hand him his balls.”

Harry’s faces scrunched up, “That was a lot more graphic then I had planned to say, but I’m glad you understand where I’m coming from.”

Louis gave a curt nod, “Just behave yourself, I ain’t tryin’ to break you two up every five seconds.”

Harry pulled down Niall’s road. eyes honed in on the double-wide coming up into view. “No promises, firefly.”

“Wow, Mr.Richie Rich is actually going to put his delicate hands to some good use.”

Harry’s mouth was poised to say something back, until Louis locked his arms around him, his belly pressing into Harry’s lower back. “Calm down, and just let it go.” Muffled into the fabric of his hoodie.

Turning slightly, he let Louis settle under his arm and kissed his forehead. “He’s a real piece of work.”

“He’s just messin’ round.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Harry leaned down, lips pressed to the crook of Louis’ ear, “so I can get you home and eat you out.”

“Inappropriate!” Louis hissed, elbowing the taller man in the rib.

Harry watched Louis waddle his way towards the trailer, laughing hysterically, “Aww, firefly, come on.”

“Quit it!” Louis shouted over his shoulder, Harry catching sight of the rising smirk.

He jogged up behind the man, “I’m sorry cupcake, no more improper comments.”

“We’ll see,” Louis whispered in an unconvinced tone.

Louis ambled up the three stairs, hand placed on the rickety golden doorknob. Harry let his hand engulf Louis’ before he could go inside. “Hey, firefly,” Louis looked back at Harry, and the brunette smiled, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Louis’ face morphed into one of shock, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip, “I—.”

Louis lurched forward when the door was yanked open. Harry wrapped his arms around the wavering man, a glare thrown at Niall. “Hey, watch yourself.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Niall spits angrily, reaching out to help steady Louis, “I wouldn’t hurt a hair on his head, I ain’t like you.”

Harry tensed, mind flashing back to a day he wanted to erase from history. He pulled Louis back, holding the man to the front of his chest. “Louis forgave me for that shithead, so I’d appreciate it if you kept your unwanted comments to yourself.”

Louis moved out of Harry’s loose embrace, stepping back into the trailer. He grabbed hold of Harry’s hand, and as he pushed Niall back, he pulled Harry forward.

“Both of you hush, I’m way too pregnant to deal with either of your shit.” Louis reprimanded.

“And I’m way too old.”

Harry froze completely, it’d been almost two weeks of him not seeing Aunt B, and he was still pretty unclear about how she felt about him. Just because she’d approved Louis’ move-in didn’t mean she wanted to invite him to dinner.

“Sorry Aunt B,” Niall said.

“Both you boys get in those bedrooms and move some furniture. Direct some of that bravado where it matters.” She demanded, stern gaze moving between the two sheepish men.

Louis’ small smile helped Harry venture to the back half of the trailer, with the one person he wanted to stay a million miles away from. Following Niall into a relatively empty room, he placed his attention on the nightstand stationed near the queen mattress. “Is all this stuff going to the Grand Bay house?”

Niall stared at the nightstand then at Harry, “Nope,” he pointed at the floor-length mirror and then the wooden chest right alongside it, “This is mine. The beds, dressers, and nightstands belong to the owner of the house.”

Harry nodded, walking over to Niall’s side of the room. He pointed to the chest, “Shall we?”

“I guess.”

Through stilted teamwork they took the chest outside, placing it carefully in the back of Harry’s pickup. Each trip in and out of the house found Harry catching small glimpses of Louis laughing with his aunt in the kitchen.

“You’re bein’ a real creeper starin’ at em’ like that,” Niall muttered, grunting as they moved the small bookcase down the steps.

Harry rolled his eyes, the tendons in his arms straining to hold the wooden compartment. He kept quiet, waiting until they slid the piece of furniture securely in the back of the truck and closed the tailgate. “Why are you so bothered by our relationship? Quick heads up, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

“I’m not bothered by you two being together, I’m bothered that you’re a conniving snake who just might fuck my best friend over again.”

“You know what Niall. I’m done trying to convince you or anybody else for that fucking matter that I’m here for the long haul. Louis’ opinion is the only one that matters to me. From the way he smiles and constantly laughs, I think I can honestly say he’s pretty damn content with his life right now.”

“Someone’s gotta be his eyes from the outside since he’s so… _loveblind_.” Niall followed up with a sneer.

Harry pushed off the tailgate and stepped into Niall’s personal space, their chest mere inches apart. “How about you just stay the fuck in your lane.”

Niall pushed forward, “Make me.”

“Harry quit!” Both men turned back towards the trailer, an upset Louis and smug-faced Aunt B watching them square off. “What did I say on the ride over?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry grumbled, stepping away from the brooding blonde, “I know.”

Louis waddled over to him, leaned up, and kissed him firmly on his cheek, “Let’s go.”

***

Harry kept quiet as they moved the furniture into the Grand Bay house, making sure he was a respectful distance away from Niall just so he wouldn’t have to deal with the blonde’s antics. He just wanted to take Louis _home_ , run them a hot bath, and just relax with the love of his life. His boyfriend.

“Stop day-dreaming lover boy, and get the rest of that stuff inside.”

Harry stared sheepishly at Aunt B, before turning to grab the last two boxes in the back of his truck, “Yes ma’am.”

Before he could slink off, those unwavering blues were back on him, and he could only stand stock still and wait for her to berate him.

“Take me to lunch tomorrow afternoon. Somewhere fancy, like Catalina’s…okay.”

He wanted to question it. “Yes ma’am,” But instead just offered his compliance with an added genuine smile.

“Guess what I get to suffer through tomorrow afternoon,” Harry says on the ride back to their house.

Louis giggles beautiful, his feet crossed at the ankle, and hanging out the window, “Lunch with Aunt B.”

“Oh, so she told you.” He shouldn’t be so surprised seeing that the two share just about everything with each other.

“Of course. She told me that if you came up missin’ at least let her get to Mexico fore’ I call the law.”

“Firefly, you do realize you’re an accomplice now.” Harry waits to they’re at the caution light before he chances a look at the beaming boy.

“Nuh-uh. I told her not to kill ya.”

Harry can’t stare for long, because he has to turn, “And what did she say?”

“What she always says,” Louis’ now looking at Harry with this secret smile, “Why’d I go and fall in love with that city boy.”

“Well, tell her it’s because that city boy fell in love with you first.”

Louis’ eyes flit back over to the window, his hand easing out to dance with the wind, “You tell her yourself, city boy.”

***

Harry insisted he pick her up. He had wanted to wear one of his nice Gucci suits, but Louis had insisted it would be too gaudy, and he’d get more looks then he wanted. So he settled with a nice pair of blue jeans, a charcoal polo, and Nike's.

Niall scowled the entire duration of the pickup, and Harry really wanted this lunch to go well so he would only have to deal with one person hating his guts. Having that one person be Niall was just a bonus.

Catalina’s was a lot nicer than he expected. A local hole in the wall that serves delicious food with that perfect dose of southern hospitality. He studies the atmosphere because he knows that once his own bakery opens in Mobile, he wants to get the southern feel just right. Aunt B waits until their orders have been placed, and she’s taken a few swigs of her sweet tea to start up a conversation.

“I don't care for you much.” Is how she starts, this look in her eye that tells him she’s trying to make out what she thinks now. “But that nephew of mine loves you like you got kinship to Jesus himself.”

Harry chuckles, his dimples deepening as he thinks of Louis. “He’s…He’s…”

When she‘s got a hand over his, they share a smile, and Harry thinks he should be honest with the one person who can detect bullshit from miles away.

“He’s too good for me. Time and time again, he shows me that in the way that he loves me.”

“It’s the southern in em’. He ain't got not one bad bone in his body.” Her smile is only but a smirk, “That boy would save every creature that ran across our path. House be overflowin’ with critters that needed a little savin’.”

They laugh briefly, and when the mirth dies out, she gets real serious. “He’s lost more than most, and still manages to keep on givin’. Lord knows I used to worry about him venturin’ outside and the world stealin’ that light of his.” Harry cowers, when those muddled eyes glare at him, “Then the world decided to set up camp in my backyard and make me watch it steal his light.”

“I'm so—”

She raises her hand, and he automatically quiets back down. “Louis ain’t never had nobody outside of me. Niall lived too far out to keep him any real company, so the so-called friends he had round here would make fun’em, use him for whatever they could, and never come back round. Weekends lovers that would dog’em out and lie to’em.” She scrutinizes the man sitting before her, his rapt attention egging her on. “But none of it stopped him from shinin’.”

Harry doesn’t understand what she means, and he wants to ask how that connects back to their relationship, but the food’s being placed down on their table, and Aunt B looks ready to dig in.

When Harry’s eaten half of his steak and all of his collard greens and mashed potatoes, he drinks down some of his sweet tea and studies Aunt B’s plate. She’d went with pork chops, macaroni and cheese, and green beans, and she’s only managed to eat half of everything.

He goes to ask if she wants dessert when she starts up talking again. “You shot into this town out of nowhere—this bigshot grandson to one of my oldest and dearest friends.” She laughs as she looks off in the distance, then cuts a small piece of her pork chop, “It was a bigshot city boy that stole my nephew’s light, and till this day, I still don’t understand how you did it.”

Harry blushes sheepishly, shrugs his shoulders, but wishes he hasn’t when he truly realizes how sad her comment is. So they drop, and he’s no longer sheepish, but forlorn. “I didn’t…”

“It was like I had that thirteen-year-old boy back in my house again. A person that you can’t help until they help themselves.”

Harry doesn’t know where his input fits in this commentary, because to him, it seems more like a listen and learn conversation. There’s another dwindle in her rambling, but only because she’s finishing her meal. He never did ask if she wanted dessert.

When the waitress comes by to clear their table, Harry places an order for macaroni and cheese and banana pudding. Aunt B’s giving him another scrutinizing gaze, and he doesn’t know what it is about the way she studies him, but it makes his skin crawl.

“He’d be pissed if I walked through our door empty-handed.” He mutters, sliding his card into the small black folder.

“Treat him to whatever he wants, he’s makin’ you not one baby, but two.” She adds, her smile easing his growing defense.

She has him drive her to the bayou thrift store, and they peruse the aisles together. When they get to the baby clothes, he remembers something he wanted to ask Louis but now feels comfortable asking the woman herself.

“What’s Louis’ mother’s name?”

She smiles, and Harry thinks she knows why he’s genuinely asking. “Maureen.”

They peruse a little longer after that, and she insists on buying him a cowboy hat. “You’re a Bama boy now. It’s only right.”

So he slips it on the minute they leave out the store, and she smiles a crooked smile that melts Harry’s heart. It’s as he helps her up into his pickup that she stares down at him with something other than scrutiny— _hope_ , maybe?

“I was cursin’ your name through all of the bayou. Was mad at the Lord himself for bringin’ a no-good rich boy into my life and meddlin’ with my barefoot’s happiness.” Her hand shakes a little, but it’s warmer than Harry expects as she places it against his cold cheek. “But like the good book says, ‘Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and do not lean on your own understanding’.”

That lifts his spirits a little, and so the quiet drive back out to Grand Bay isn’t at all stilted. He helps her down and walks her to her door, and it’s the squeeze to his left hand that lets him know that calmer waters are ahead for their relationship.

When he gets back in his truck, he looks up the scripture she told him and saves it to his notes.

Louis’ asleep, wrapped in one of Harry’s sweaters, his stomach stretching the fabric. Harry goes in for a simple forehead kiss, but the sleepy blues that peer up at him come at no surprise.

He smiles briefly, pulling the Californian closer by the brim of his hat, “How’d it go?”

“Proverbs three, verse five-six.” He whispers, kisses the man’s temple, and lulls him back to sleep with tummy rubs.

***

“Can’t believe the old bat bought you a cowboy hat.”

Louis laughs when Harry tilts his head, thumb, and pointer pinching the edge as he does it. “ I look good, don’t I?”

“Mhmm. My southern city boy.” Louis calls him, wrapping his arms around the male’s shoulders and pushing up for a kiss.

“Howdy ma’am, I would love to have this dance with you.” Harry drawls real slow, a sound that reminds Louis of slow-dripping molasses and his late father.

He shuffles over to the old radio that Harry bought from the thrift store with Aunt B. When he tunes into an oldies country station Hello Darlin’ by Conway Twitty is playing. He turns it low and makes his way back into the arms of the man that he loves. They sway all afternoon.

“Shit firefly,” Harry moans, the cowboy hat teetering forward as he bends down to kiss at Louis’ slick shoulder blade.

His movements are slow but precise. A nudge against the Alabama boy’s prostate on each pummel. He rests a hand over the stomach housing his twins, and he smiles to himself because he’s finally got a name for their daughter. It’s a weird thing to be thinking about, but he’s so overwrought with love that he can’t help himself.

“Goodness, I love you so much, Louis. I love you and these babies, and weirdly, my grandfather, who brought me to you, I just,” He stops himself because he's gonna cry, and that’s not sexy at all. “Sorry.” He yelps softly when a lone tear splatters down onto Louis’ jutted hipbone.

“D-don’t…please don’t apologize.” Louis’ voice is shot, and he’s clearly having a hard time piecing together words due to the relentless pounding of his sensitive ass.

“O-okay.” He fixes the hat atop his curls and watches Louis cum for the third time.

He came moments ago, body so pent up with emotion that he missed his own climax.

He wonders if he climaxed on his love confession, because if so, that’s a testament for how deeply he loves Louis.


	27. Chapter 27

It’s by the end of the month, with Christmas days away, that Harry becomes nostalgic in the fact that it’s not much different from December back in California. The days are still decently warm, while the nights have that whipping cold to them. The kind of cold that makes you want to stay curled up under a blanket. December is also different because Harry has to plan a surprise party for a man who reminded him repeatedly that he didn’t want one.

Between sending out invitations to all his loved ones and forcing Niall to invite anyone Louis might want to see at the party, he was overworked.

If he wasn’t planning Louis’ party, he was signing off on agreements and design plans for the bakery. They had a projected opening date for late August next year. He was so worried about falling behind that he had already started prepping a fall menu.

“Liam, I thought you said you would hire me a new assistant that was equal or better than you and Bri.”

“You’ve turned away every person I've sent over.” Liam groans, “It’s almost like you’re sabotaging this whole process.”

He definitely was. “Am not. I just expect the best at all times, and I need someone capable enough. None of them were capable.”

Louis walks into his office, a bowl of pecans in his hand as he sits on the sofa facing Harry’s desk.

“I told him to hire Niall, he’s a great people person, and he’s always on time with everything,” Louis speaks up, blushing when Harry gives him a mild glare. “Sorry, he just really needs a job.”

“So this entire time you've been complaining about not having a potential assistant, and Louis knew someone all along?” Liam sounds irritated.

“No, Liam, no. _Niel_ isn’t doing anything for me besides being a thorn in my side.” Harry grumbles, walking around to lean on the edge of his desk and steal a few pecans from Louis.

“Interview him, Haz, or I’ll just pick someone you don’t know and won’t like and make you deal with it.”

“That’s basically what you’re doing right now with forcing me to interview Niall, the nuisance from hell.”

“Goodbye, Harry.”

When the dial tone fills the room, Harry clicks the speakerphone off. He turns to the innocent face gazing up at him, and he wills his hardened demeanor not to falter.

“Why must you meddle in my work affairs darlin’?”

“He needs a job, and Aunt B can’t work. The position is his, understood?”

“Understood.”

“I just want to make it very clear that the only reason you have this job is because I’m in love with your best friend. We,” Harry motions between their two bodies, “are not friends, I’m your boss, and you are my employee. Got it?”

Niall lets a loogie of brown spit dribble into the crushed coke bottle that’s partially filled with brown saliva, “I get paid extra for just dealin’ with your bullshit, right?”

“Ha. Ha.” Harry deadpans, shoving a stack of papers in the blonde's hand, “You’ll get paid just enough. Now, file all these clients in my computer, and then,” he places a list of food on top, “Pick these things up for Louis’ party.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Niall mutters, walking around the desk and settling into the comfy gray swivel chair.

***

Niall works out great, he’s quick on his feet, and he does everything asked of him correctly. It bothers Harry that he’s enjoying Niall’s company. However, he’s slowly getting to a place where he realizes petty fights and arguments are honestly a waste of time.

So he let his guard down, and they bond over things they wouldn’t have expected to. From music to movies, the uncanny comparisons make Harry wish he hadn’t been so pretentious in the beginning. He feels stupid in how defensive he was when explaining his side to Niall and Aunt B, writing them off as nuisances who didn’t want Louis happy. Except now, having them both help plan Louis’ party and having heartfelt conversations, he understands that they were protecting the man he loves. He’s grateful that they didn’t make it easy for him.

“You better not be plannin’ nothin’ for my birthday.”

He and Louis were in one of the man’s favorite spots. The garden. Everything’s mostly dead due to the frigid cold, but Louis still likes to bundle up in his warmest clothes, wrap them in their thickest blanket, and sit amongst the brittle plants and trees.

He’s snuggled in between Harry’s legs, leaning back on his warm chest. Harry smiles up to the dimming sky, “Have you picked a name for our son?”

Louis swats at his thigh, and Harry let’s loose a bundle of giggles. “Don’t change the subject, Nu.”

“I’m not. I just really want to tell you what name I chose for our daughter, but only if you’ve picked one out yourself.”

“Harrison James. My daddy was named James William Tomlison, we’ve got the same middle name, I want my son to have his first name, and I hope that’s okay with you.” Louis’ voice is so soft that it reminds Harry of what he sounded like all those months ago before they really knew one another.

“It’s beautiful firefly, I think it’ll go perfect with his sister’s name.”

“And what might that be?”

“Lauren Maureen.” Louis’ quiet for a while, and his subtle body shakes let Harry know he’s crying. “Oh, firefly.”

“Hate cryin’ all the time,” He huffs, pouty face peering up at Harry and making the man laugh.

“Crying’s a good thing when it’s happy tears.” Harry places his finger under Louis’ chin to keep his head tilted upward, “Those are happy tears, right?”

“Very happy tears,” Louis whisperers, kissing the bridge of Harry’s nose and then nuzzling it with his own. “How’d you even know…”

“Aunt B told me after we buried the hatchet.”

“My mama was her baby sister. They looked so much alike, it’s scary. When I got off the plane, I thought her dyin’ was a dream.”

Harry frowns and squeezes the boy close. He doesn’t like it when Louis talks about his past, but he knows that it’s good for him to do so. “Would she have treated me like Aunt B?”

Louis releases a watery giggle, wipes his eyes, and sits forward, hands running down his stomach and cupping the bottom. “Mama would’ve run ya off and been done with ya like her, but daddy would’ve shot you dead the minute I frowned. No questions asked.”

Harry shivers, “No questions asked.”

Louis makes a gun gesture with his right hand out towards the lake, “No questions.”

“You tell him not to, right? Tell them that you love me.”

Louis lets Harry help him to his feet, brushes off his dirt-covered butt, and heads back towards the house. “Who said I loved you.” He calls out, a lilt in his tone that makes Harry smile big.

“Everybody in town.” He doesn’t let Louis get up the steps before he’s wrapping him close, “Heard the ladies at Sugar Rush say ‘Barefoot’s fell in love’.”

Louis actually believes him, but then Harry’s smile continues to grow. “Liar.”

“Oh I wish firefly. But the bayou has given you away,” He sways them back in forth, “You love _love_ me.”

Louis’ laughter is a shout, and he pulls from Harry’s embrace and pushes him back. “That’s a damn lie.”

“Is it now.”

“Mhmm.” Louis follows up with a yelp of a giggle when Harry stomps after him with faux anger on his face.

He makes it into the kitchen when Harry snatches him up again and plants kisses all over his face. “Say it. Tell me and the bayou how much you love your city-boy.”

Louis’ giggling way too hard to say anything. When Harry finally lets up a little, and he’s able to recompose himself, he looks up at the brunette with stars in his eyes. “I don’t wanna tell the bayou, hussies in this town will surely steal you away.”

“Then make me a firefly, Lock me up in a jar and keep me there forever.”

“How do I do that?”

“A kiss and love declaration should do the trick.” Harry jokes, nuzzling into Louis’ neck and kissing the warm skin.

“I love you, Nu. Let’s stay locked up together, forever.”

Harry pulls away, and his glittering eyes make Louis’ tears swell also. “Me, you—” he rubs at the man’s firm stomach, “And these two lightning bugs.”

Louis kisses Harry’s cheeks, and then his bobbing adams apple, “All locked up together.”

“Forever.”

***

The night of Louis’ party is everything Harry wanted it to be. Aunt B and Niall really outdid themselves. He knows it’s all because they all know Louis deserves at least one night dedicated to celebrating him.

It’s a winter wonderland in their backyard. Niall had been in charge of hiring a capable party planner, and when Harry walks through the porch door to fake snow littering every inch of ground, he smiles. They’ve got a designated s’more table, a hot chocolate assembly line, all of Louis’ favorite foods at the moment, and cupcakes galore provided by yours truly.

“Absolutely amazing,” Harry says the minute he sees Niall.

“Only the best for our barefoot.”

Harry spots all his loved ones mingling and reconnecting near the makeshift dance floor. Before he can announce his arrival, he’s got his arms full with four little bodies that yell out ‘Uncle Hazza’.

Everyone else doesn't jump on him so excitedly, but they’re happy to see him.

“Little bro.” James eases, Karli snuggled under his arm. “Finally settling down.”

“Cupid was gonna find me, whether I liked it or not,” Harry tells them, and when they laugh, he smiles. “He’s amazing. Mom loves him more than me, so there’s that.”

James pats his shoulder, “The same thing happened when Karli came around and started given her grandbabies. The originals get pushed to the wayside.”

“Let’s be honest, it’s better this way.”

James laughs deeply, squeezes around Harry’s neck before letting him go, “Definitely.”

“Niall and Bri seem to have hit it off,” Liam mutters as he and Zayn share a beer with Harry. “Who do you thinks gonna move?”

“Neither, they’ll have a one night stand and become best friends. Bonding over having to deal with my bullshit.” Harry decides, finishing the rest of his Lager.

“Where’s your mom?” Zayn asks once they’re done watching Niall and Sabrina flirt.

Harry peers down at his apple watch. “She should be pulling up soon with Louis and Aunt B. They took him baby shopping.” When he doesn’t see any new notifications, he looks back at the couple.

“How far long is he again?” Zayn says lowly, pulling Liam’s arm closer around his body.

“Seven months. He’ll be eight on January 15th.”

“And he’s due when?”

“Technically he’s due March 15th, but because he’s high-risk and carrying multiples we have a c-section scheduled for March 10th.”

“Have you got their room set up?” Liam asks, looking up at the large house.

Harry smiles, “Winnie the Pooh. Louis’ had the theme way before we even knew what we were having, so it’s already been put together.”

“Goodness Haz, you’re so happy, and that alone makes me happy,” Liam tells him, and before he can be any bit bashful, his apple watch rings.

A picture of his mother hugging a pregnant Louis flashes on the small screen, and he places his empty glass bottle on the high-rise table they were standing around and rushes back towards the house.

When he spots Louis, he’s staring at the surplus of vehicles in the driveway. “You lied.” He mutters when Harry wraps him in a hug.

“No, I didn’t. I just simply changed the subject and avoided the question.” Harry waves at the two older women behind Louis pulling bags from his pickup, “Leave those, we’ve gotta get our honky-tonk on.”

“Our honky-tonk?” His mom reiterates, sharing a look with Aunt B before putting the bags back in the truck.

“I don’t like parties,” Louis whispers as Harry escorts him through the house and out the back door.

“If you’re over it in an hour, I’ll kick’em all out.”

“Promise?”

“Promise firefly, I just wanted you to have one special night.”

“I love the snow and the fairy lights…thank you, Nu.”

It’s five hours in, and Harry can’t stop staring at his firefly lightening up the Alabama night sky. He’s met everyone that means something to Harry, and it comes as no surprise that they all love him just as much as his mom does. He thinks he can say even more than him for the rest of them too.

“You better hold on tight, Haz,” James says as they watch their partners conversate across the way. “You think that you can’t love another person with the way we grew up, and then you do, but when you bring life into the world…it’s a whole different ballgame.”

“I’m scared shitless,” He confesses, watching Louis tickle his youngest niece Tara in the side. “I have done everything to prove that I don’t deserve him, but here we are.”

“Karli wouldn’t leave me the hell alone,” James chuckles, “She said she was marrying me whether I liked it or not—and damn do I like it.”

“Dad really fucked us up for a minute there, huh,” Harry says quietly, and his eyes search out his mother whose laughing loudly with Aunt B.

“Don’t tell mom, but the son of a bitch called me a month ago saying he wanted to meet his grandkids. Bastard.” James scoffs, reaches in the cooler for another beer.

Harry finishes the one in his hand and throws it in the trash bin behind him. “He better not call me. I’ll have the called traced and put a bullet in his head.”

“He’s not even worth a bullet. He suffers more knowing that his kids are successful, and he can’t benefit from it, trust me.” James looks at Harry with a steady gaze, “Dad is where he needs to be, and that's in our past. It’s time for you to make your own new and better future.”

Louis catches Harry’s eye and blushes before looking back at Karli. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“What were you and your brother talking about?” Louis questions softly.

Harry’s holding him as close as his stomach will allow, nose pressed to his sun-tinged locks, and they're moving slowly in tune with Tennessee Whiskey that’s flowing through the speakers.

“Happiness.”

***

Louis’ way too tired from the party to have birthday sex, so Harry eats him out, washes him in a warm lavender-scented bath, and ends the night with a thorough massage.

“It was perfect, Harry, everything was just perfect,” Louis tells him when they’re snuggled together in bed.

“I love you.”

“I love you more than you could ever say.” Louis whispers.


	28. Chapter 28

“Eight month mark Louis,” Dr. Rivera smiles at him. The belly of the latter is consuming his petite form, his hands placed protectively across the front. “How are we feeling?”

“Huge, swollen, antsy, hungry,” He says, laughing along with his doctor and Harry. “But overall, excited to be a month away, can’t wait to meet what I’ve been growing.” He smiles up at Harry.

“And growing so beautifully,” The man adds, large hands rubbing at the top of Louis’ stomach.

“Agreed.” She includes smiling at them both. “It’s time to hunker down, so you should get used to being around the house. With you carrying multiples your pregnancy is automatically seen as risky. We don’t want you going into premature labor.”

“If that happens to transpire?” Harry eases, hands lightly gripping Louis’ tensed shoulders.

“Well, you will go straight to the hospital, and we’ll do the emergency c-section. The babies will immediately be sent to the NICU.” She watches both their faces turn ashen, “But don’t even think about that. Louis has been doing phenomenally. With his walking and diet, I’m certain he’s going to make it to the finish line.”

“She seems so sure ain’t nothin’ gone happen,” Louis whines when they’re in Harry’s truck. He slips off the Uggs Harry bought him for Christmas and places his socked feet up on the dashboard.

“Well firefly, she is the expert, and she doesn’t want you to get all worked up and push yourself in that direction. H and L are going to be perfect, and that’s all we need to worry about.”

Louis sat forward, and the jolted movement startled Harry, “Nu! They’ve got our first initials!”

Harry’s widened eyes relaxed, and he wishes he wasn’t driving so he could stare at that smile for as long as he liked. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous, like shit.”

Louis sits back on those words, ducking in on himself and blushing. “Stop it.”

He laughs at how flustered the southerner becomes, “Can’t help it sweetheart. Have you seen yourself? You turn me on.”

Louis giggles and looks out the window at the never ending cotton fields, “Inappropriate Nu.”

***

“So all good news, my grands are growing big and strong?”

“Yes ma’am. She put me on house arrest.” Louis huffs, watching her on the phone screen laugh at his comment. “So Harry has his work cut out for the next month.”

“Give him hell sweet pea!” She’s still laughing loudly when Harry falls into the frame behind Louis with a frown.

“You give any more reckless advice, and you can forget about coming.”

“Is that a threat Harry Edward?” She’s got a narrowed gaze on him that makes the man cower back.

“No, just a suggestion that can totally be ignored.”

“Much better. “Her smile is creepy until it softens when she looks back at Louis. “I’m excited. H and L, goodness, those are gonna be two little heartbreakers for sure.”

“Of course, look at their mama,” Harry tells her, nuzzling the side of Louis’ neck, “Most beautiful man to walk this earth.”

“Remember what I told you son.”

“As tight as I can, I know.”

When they end the call, Harry rocks Louis back and forth until the man turns around and stares up at him with the gaze that lets Harry know he’s thinking a little too hard.

“What’s on your mind cupcake?”

“If they ask you at the hospital who to save … you save the twins. Alright?”

“Louis don—”

“Alright.”

He doesn’t respond and can’t form the words that will feel more solidified if muttered into the open air.

***

They lazy around all day Saturday. Aunt B and Niall come by for lunch, but other than that, they stay cozied up in bed watching movies on different streaming platforms. Harry fulfills all of Louis’ cravings. He rubs the man’s body down wherever he’s aching and eats him out with a little finger action when he’s gone pliant from the massage.

Louis’ dozed off when Harry decides to head downstairs and make dinner, and he knows how much Louis’ been stressed and worried, so he decides to make a few of his favorites. He thinks back on the previous night. He’d wanted to take a nice warm bath with the man and talk about their plans once the twins got here, but all Louis could focus on was packing the hospital bags. He was crazed almost, rummaging through theirs and the twins' clothes.

He’s so lost in thought that the minute he hears the ear-splitting scream from upstairs, he drops the glass dish filled with macaroni pasta. He feels like he’s moving in slow motion, the screams so shrill and piercing that he’s becoming angry with himself for not being there.

The bile that rises up his throat when he sees Louis sitting in blood makes him gag. His knees wobble as he approaches the bed, green orbs fixated on watching the love of his life hold onto the front of his stomach for dear life.

“Harry! An ambulance!” Louis cries loudly, bloody hands pushing at his chest and snapping him out of his trance.

He calls 911, and he’s so grateful they live in a small town with a fire station right up the road. The ambulance is there in less than twenty minutes. It takes another ten minutes for them to control Louis’ bleeding. When they finally push him into the back of the truck, Harry exhales, mind still plagued by the crimson sheets and bloody t-shirt left on the bathroom counter.

***

Harry doesn’t expect to fall into Aunt B’s arms, but he needs somebody to help hold him together because if he doesn’t, he’ll do something stupid, like _leave_.

“Shh, baby. He’s gone be just alright. Him and those babies.” She pulls him up, so he’s standing on his feet, and pulls his dejected face up, so they’re staring each other head-on. “Call your mama.”

“Yes ma’am.”

His hands are shaky as he types her number, and the minute she clicks on he’s crying and blubbering out what he hopes makes the least bit of sense to her.

“Yeah, but mom, don’t rush, he’s still—” Harry chokes up, covers his mouth with his fist, and calms himself down, “I haven’t seen him.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, I’ll be there today.” There’s a long pause before he hears her sniffle, which makes his tears rise again. “Love you.” She whispers softly.

“Love you too.”

They sit around, they stand around, and they cry. Harry paces and even throws up a few times, and when his mom shows up, and he still hasn’t seen his Louis, so he sobs uncontrollably in her arms. Wonders why he can’t just be fucking happy for once and have his life pan out how it’s supposed to. Then he’s vomiting again. Niall, enemy turned friend, is rubbing at his back, and telling him that Louis is a fighter, and fighters never give up.

Harry eventually falls asleep, and it’s only because his head is beaming, and the fluorescent lights are way too bright. He just needs darkness, a deep black abyss that will help the wave of hurt rushing towards him settle quickly.

***

“Mr. Styles, you can come back now.”

Harry gazes his wild eyes on Dr. Rivera, whose still in her scrubs. Her face is placed in one of neutrality, and Harry thinks that's probably for the best. He wouldn’t want to know right off the bat if he’s lost any of the three people that complete him as a person. They walk fast, and Harry stares at the back of her and nothing else.

She places her hand on the doorknob of room 128. “He was so hysterical that we ended up giving him a much higher dosage of hydroxyzine than ordered. So he’s heavily sedated, and anything he does manage to say will sound loopy.”

“The twins?”

“Doing better than we expected and in the NICU. Louis took the brunt of most of it. He probably won’t be able to have any more children.”

“No more…” Harry frowns, and he’s gonna cry again because he knows Louis wants a big family.

Dr. Rivera sees Harry’s gears turning, and she quickly corrects herself. “It’s still too early for us to make any definitive statements, but I just wanted to let you know.”

Harry shakes his head, “Just want to see my firefly.”

Louis looks sickly, and the natural blooming suntan he holds has been replaced by this ashen shade. He’s writhing around on the bed, hands thin and trembling as he claws at his body. He’s mumbling something incoherent to the man, and Dr. Rivera is talking before he can let his mind run rampant with ideas.

“The drugs. He’s also in a little bit of distress because the babies aren’t with him, and well, you know, mother’s intuition.” Harry nods absentmindedly. His eyes watching the body move erratically amongst the hospital bed. “I’ll give you two some privacy. Once he’s calmed down, we’ll take you both to see your twins.”

Harry’s tuned her out, approaching Louis’ bedside with apprehension because some small part of him thinks that Louis will blame this on him. He can’t help but think that maybe it is his fault. When he finally does touch the convulsing body, he’s cold and clammy. Louis stills, and his glassy eyes make Harry cower.

“They took’em Nu. T-Took my babies and ain’t let me see’em, hold’em.” He begins to cry, “Don’t know what they look like, not even what they sound like.”

That hurts Harry to his core because Louis doesn’t realize that he just revealed that their babies weren’t breathing. That’s how Harry knows his boy is too far gone.

“They look anything like you firefly; they’re probably outshining the NICU.”

“Hold me, baby, please,” Louis whines loudly, reaching out for Harry, who goes willingly. He can’t even focus on crying himself because he knows that Louis needs him strong right now, needs him to make it all better.

Louis falls asleep, and when he wakes, the last of the drugs have waned, but he’s still a bit delirious, but saner than before Harry walked in. “I’m so sorry firefly, I shouldn’t have…”

“Harry, nothin’ from before matters right now. What matters is seein’ our little ones and bein’ thankful they and I are here alive.”

“I love you. I was scared I’d…” He pauses and being able to look into the vivid blue that are Louis’ eyes make all the worries wash away. “Nothing, just, I love you so damn much Louis. My sweet little firefly.”

“Love you too Nu.”

***

They’re tiny—little hands and feet with ten tiny fingers and toes. Harrison is smaller than his sister by two pounds. Lauren, a whopping six pounds even, is way bigger than Dr. Rivera would’ve expected. Their eyes are still squinty, so too early to tell what color lies within them, but they both have Harry’s cupid’s bow lips, and they both have Louis’ button nose. They’re perfect.

“God, they’re tiny, our little lightning bugs.” Louis whispers, a delicate finger running over Harrison’s tummy.

Harry’s shirt is open, and he’s got his daughter snuggled close, her tiny face nuzzled under his chin. He kisses the crown of her head and stares over at Louis in his wheelchair, staring lovingly at Harrison. “They’re beautiful.”

They share a look, a simple gaze that tells each other everything they want to say. Life couldn’t get better than this.


	29. Chapter 29

_One Year Later_

Harry’s leaned up against the porch door, a mason jar of sweet tea in his hand. The dirt is cold as he passes through the garden that’s beginning to die out due to the end of fall and approach of winter. He smiled when Lauren and Harrison, adorned only in diapers, splashed their mama with lake water. When Louis laughs, face upturned to the fading sun, Harry’s heart constricts.

His bare feet crunch against a few patches of grass, drawing the attention of six pairs of eyes. One pair a blazing blue, and the two others a mesmerizing cyan.

“Dada!” they shriek, and Harry drops to his knees, holding the drink up high as he lets the two bodies slam into him. Caramel curls tickling his chin and cheeks.

Louis stands, waltzing over only to grab the sweating glass from his right hand and take a few swigs. Harry would’ve whined about it, but his eyes catch sight of the miniscule bump that makes the man’s overalls protrude out, and he can’t be bothered.

“That’s mine firefly.” He says, kissing the twins' ruddy cheeks. He looks Harrison in his eyes, “Say it bug, say dada’s.”

Harrison frowns, then pushes a wet finger into Harry’s dimple, “Dada!”

Harry kisses his left cheek hard again, “Fair enough.”

When Lauren tugs on one of his curls, he peppers her with kisses too, and when both babies seem satisfied, they toddle back off to the water.

“You bring sweet tea, and don’t bring me any.” Louis pouts as he hands Harry back the half-empty container, “Ain’t fair.”

Harry laughs, pulls Louis down slowly, and lets him rest in between his legs, bare toes intermingling. “Dr. R said we need to be watching your sugar intake, remember.”

“Sweet tea is sweet tea Nu, we livin’ in the south.” Louis grumbles, stealing Harry’s glass again, just as the man was going in for his own sip. “What did Liam say?”

“Party is a go. It was him and Niall on the call, so of course, the first half of the conversation was which one of them is the better godfather. I work with children.”

“You love’em.” Louis tells him, giggling when Harry pulls on a strand of hair.

“We sent out the invites. Next Saturday.”

“You nervous?”

“No. I’ve got my own personal fan club; no need to be nervous.” Harry’s kissing down Louis’ neck when Harrison starts crying. He’s sitting in the shallow water, his sister standing over him with her adorable mad face. “Uh oh.”

“There she goes again, beatin’ up on her little brother.”

“Bug, Boo, come here,” Harry calls out.

Both babies come toddling, their chubby legs waddling towards their parents, giggles rising the closer they get. Lauren falls into Louis and Harrison into Harry. They hold them close.

“No fightin’,” Louis whispers into Lauren’s curls, kissing them twice as he rocks her back and forth.

When their little eyes begin to close, the sun is also going to sleep. Harry stands first, his practice of holding two babies at once coming into play as he grabs Lauren from Louis’ lap. He waits for the man to rise and walk on inside.

***

“They’ve gotten so big. L looks so much like you Harry, I knew they’d be heartbreakers.” His mom is holding both babies in her arms, and she’s smiling larger than life.

His kids are covered and red popsicle, but they look so happy, slurping the sticky syrup from their fingers. “My little heartbeats.” He looks back at the house, “Their mama’s around here somewhere … LOU!”

He seems bigger when he walks down the porch steps. His stomach filling out the California t-shirt Liam and Zayn got him last Christmas, the brown bear stretched out and disfigured. He’s wearing leggings, but his feet are bare as usual.

“Tryin’ to make some more sweet tea, we’re all out,” Louis tells him, easing down into Harry’s lap. “Never can have too much.”

“I’ve come to learn that.”

Sandy’s laugh pops their little bubble, and while Louis blushes down at their entwined legs, Harry glares her way, “Aren’t you supposed to be doting on your grandchildren?”

“So, Lou, boy or girl?”

Harry rolls his eyes at being ignored, but he does want to hear Louis’ response. He’s not even supposed to be having this baby, but he is. They’d assumed after the results came back that Louis wouldn’t be able to have any more children; they could have as much unprotected sex as they wanted. Until a month after the twins’ first birthday and Louis couldn’t hold down any food. It took Harry two weeks before he convinced the man to take a pregnancy test, and the positive result not only took them by surprise but shocked them to their core.

“I think…” He looked up at the orange-red sky, “A girl.”

“Mother’s intuition is usually right,” Sandy tells him, kissing at the twins' foreheads. “But then again, I wanted Harry to be a girl, and he f’d that all up.”

Harry frowns, “You got what you needed. Grams said you were a hellraiser; a daughter would’ve been that tenfold.”

She laughs loudly, startling the two babies who’d been dozing in her lap, “Ain’t that the truth!”

“I think it’s a girl too. I’m pretty sure Harrison’s gonna be the only boy if we get lucky a fourth time.” Harry adds, winking up at Louis.

Louis kisses between Harry’s brow, “I agree. He’s gonna have a buttload of sisters that make him a good man, right along with his Daddy.”

“Hell, I was a shithead in the beginning, so I’m gonna do what’s right and send’em to his mama, who has the sweetest soul, and kindest heart.”

“You two disgust me. Come grab your sticky children so I can start on dinner.”

Louis perks up at that word, a smile breaking out across his face, “Porkchop bake?”

She lets Harry grab both sleeping babies and heads over to Louis a kiss to his temple, “Of course sweetheart, anything for my favorite son-in-law.”

“Your only son-in-law.” Harry corrects, heading inside with the twins.

“The only and the best. Saved my butthole of a son.”

Louis holds onto his growing bump because his hands are trembling in happiness.

***

They’re standing in the trailer, and Louis’ only crying because he’s hormonal. He screams partially in fear and happiness when Ala comes trotting from out of his old bedroom.

Harry’s about to shoo him off when Louis stops him. “Nu! It’s Ala.” The pup notices Louis immediately, and he whines and whimpers as Louis pets his back and the side of his belly.

“Ala?” Harry goes through his memory bank and smiles when he remembers the flea market night. “Oh yeah, Ala. Loves Nutella, ran off on you.”

“We’re keepin’ him,” Louis says with finality, kisses the dog’s ear before standing back to his feet. He wipes at his eyes and gazes at the infrastructure that helped bring him to the life he has today. “Do we have to gut the whole thing?”

“Yes, we’ll move it to the backyard, put some skylights in the ceiling, and it’ll be the best playhouse the twins have ever seen.”

‘They’ll love it so much,” Louis adds, letting Harry hold him close.

“Or, we can just convert the second bedroom upstairs into a playroom and make the trailer our southern getaway.” Harry winks.

Louis giggles and places Harry’s hands on his bump, “Remember this kiddo, they get the second bedroom.”

Harry huffs, “Oh right, we lost control of ourselves.”

Louis pulls away from Harry with a shout of laughter, leading Ala, who follows him willingly out of the trailer, “No, no, no. You couldn’t control yourself.”

“Have you seen you? So, it’s technically still on you.” Harry shouts, trailing behind Louis, “Damn, now I’m thinking about doing you right now.”

“Inappropriate!”

***

Harry’s talked to so much press and potential clientele that his mind is swimming. He just wants to see his four favorite people. It’s as he’s ending a conversation with an interviewer from Southern Living that he spots them. Louis’ got a little hand in each of his own, and the twins are using their free hand to eat the cake pops from the dessert table. Louis’ wearing the midnight black tailored suit Harry got him to match his, and his belly looks beautiful. The twins are dressed just as dapper, in little matching tuxedos. Harrison’s donning a cute little emerald bow tie around his neck, and Lauren’s got matching barrettes in her curly pigtails. He’s a lucky man.

Louis smiles big when Harry approaches. Harry scoops both kiddos into an arm before placing a chaste kiss on Louis’ forehead. “So much fucking press here. Reminds me of L.A.”

Louis hums, “Do you miss it, the fast life?”

“Hell no,” Harry tells him, shaking his head for emphasis, “I like it nice and slow here in the Bayou.”

“Oh, so you’re a Bayou boy now?” Louis asks softly, pulling Lauren from Harry’s arms and holding her close.

“Of course.” He smiles big, dimples popping, “Now come on, let’s dance a little.”

Louis follows after him, and they shuffle onto the crowded dancefloor. Sea of Love is playing so loud that it thrums through their bodies as they stand huddled close together. Harry’s pressing the lyrics into the side of Louis’ head as they rock with their babies. When there’s a pause in the music, Aunt B and Sandy come and collect the twins so the couple can have a proper dance. Louis smiles into Harry’s shoulder when Love is a Wild Thing begins to play. It’s his secret love song to their love story.

“You gone let me marry you someday?” Harry asks softly.

Louis nuzzles the shoulder he’s pressed against and smiles even larger, “Would let you marry me right here right now, city boy.”

“Is that right?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well then, Louis William, take my hand and become a Styles?”

Louis laughs and leans back to gaze at Harry’s goofy grin he’s sure to be wearing. Except, the man looks so serious that Louis immediately stops laughing. “I…”

Harry drops to one knee, and it’s like everyone around them knows except Louis, and it feels like his birthday all over again. “You’re lyin’,” Louis gasps, hands pressed to his mouth as the tears begin to bubble.

“Forever and Ever.”

“Amen,” Louis responds, a shaky left hand extending to let Harry place the diamond ring on his ring finger. They slow dance to On My Way to You, and Harry decides it’s his secret love song to their love story.

***

It’s almost nine when they finally pull into their driveway. Louis’ ring gleams against the moonlight as he gazes at the gem. Harry grabs both babies, and when they get the front door open, he carries them into the kitchen. They’re both still awake, wiggly little bodies filled with sugary treats from the party. Louis comes through the entrance in one of Harry’s shirts, sun-kissed legs, and bare feet on display. He throws Harry a change of clothes and turns to take the twins out of their party clothes.

“Think we should let them run around out back for a little, run off some of that energy,” Louis suggests, feeling at their diapers to see how soaked they are.

“That’s fine. I’m gonna make something to drink, and I’ll be out.” The twins are already headed to the back door when Louis tells him, okay, rushing after the hyper one-year-olds.

When Harry finally makes it outside, he stands for a brief moment watching the wholes to his heart play at the water edge. Lauren and Harrison are giggling happily, splashing themselves, and Ala. Louis is sat on the ground feet wading in the water, a hand rubbing at his bump. As he’s about to descend the steps, he catches the song flowing from the thrift store radio Louis insisted they buy. Kenny Rogers, You Decorated My Life, and all he can do is smile.


	30. Chapter 30

_My Grandson Harry Edward,_

_You will not remember me, but I will remember you. The brightest green eyes and the biggest smile whenever your father managed to bring you around. You’d sit on my lap as I rode you around on the tractor, and you would ask me to take you all the way to the cornfields. Your mama would scold me and tell me not to let you rule the roost. But I let you rule because I knew that from watching those parents of yours it wouldn’t be long for I didn’t see you no more._

_I cried when you left, John was too old, but you were still young enough to stare up at me with those wonder-filled eyes and ask me to fly you to the moon. Your mama took you away, and I commend her. Your father needs help that none of us can give him until he wants it for himself. I’m just thankful that she saved you and your brother from repeating the pattern._

_I leave you this house because I would watch your interviews on the television, and those green eyes didn’t look green anymore. This house was where I danced with your late grandmother, raised four boys, and made sure life was celebrated by the little things. Harry, celebrate the little things and get back to those green eyes that shined brighter than any star. I fell in love with this house, and even more in love when I got to marry your grandmother right out back and start our family within its walls. Make it your own, and then go out into the world and find that person you want to bring back to help you fall more in love with it like I did._

_Yours, Edward Leon Styles_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I have a [Tumblr](https://writewhatiwant22.tumblr.com/) now! Send me messages! However, if it’s anything rude or problematic I will not answer, just an FYI.


End file.
